RED
by Storylady35
Summary: Finally Sesshomaru has graduated at the top of his class from the Interstellar Protection Force academy in the year 7014. He is set straight to work on the Alpha base, floating out among the stars where he is assigned to partner RED, a young human female. However, the humour of this appointment soon wears thin as Sesshomaru finds out that RED is more than she appears.
1. Chapter 1: Something Special

**What's up Rin Sesslady35 fans!**

**I know, I've been ****_off world_**** for a while now but ****_don't panic_****, I've ****_phoned home _****and been ****_beamed_****_back_**** so I am ****_energised_**** to give you a new story so I hope it will ****_live long and prosper _****as ****_I am your father/mother._**

* * *

**Did you see what I did there?**

**It was a little hint to the nature of this story.**

**That's right it's a ****_Science Fiction!_**** Now this is a bit of a new ground for me so I hope I've done alright but I personally think this story may be my best yet. Not to blow my horn or anything.**

**I'm sure you will have questions about certain bits and facts in the story but ask in the review section and I will answer them if I can and even if I can't, I'll tell you.**

**This is a unfinished story so far so you may have a wait for the end as I'm currently a bit down in the dumps and swamped with work.**

**I'm also looking for both a beta for this story and an artist as I was thinking about getting a cover commissioned for it, I'm that proud of the story. If interested in the post, give me a pm!**

**Rated M for furture chapters**

**So, without further words from me, I present to you;**

RED 

By Storylady35

PS. Yes, RED is Rin before you go asking. 

Chapter 1: Something Special

"I have to admit, even after all my training assignments here, I've never really seen much of Alpha base."

The solider at his side nodded. "I felt the same when I first graduated and was transferred here. But don't worry, you get used to it."

The silver haired Inu nodded, eyes taking in the halls and rooms and their functions as he was shown around, forming his own internal map as he did. He held in his smile, keeping the appearance of a solider that he had mastered over so many years of training.

His guild nodded as they left the canteens. "So, how does it feel to graduate?"

"It's good to finally be a member of the IPF. At least I'll be off world for a bit."

"Trouble back home?"

"Family stuff. I'm just glad to have escaped it."

"Well the IPF is glad to have you here. You came top of your class after all and a lot of people here have heard about you, Sesshomaru. You might have noticed you're getting a few looks."

"I thought that was just because of my species."

His guild, a tall lanky bellatolon with dark blue hair and sharp solid black eyes, nodded. "It's true, we don't get many Inu's joining the force but with your skills, you're a welcome addition."

The tour went on for several hours, showing the new member all around the space station, all the rooms he would need as a solider and those he would need as a living being.

The Inu did get several strange looks but they were in awe and amazement while not one of them distracted them from their work or training. Only those who were not on duty approached him with questions which Sesshomaru would answer quick and cleanly, as his kind were known to.

As the pair walked down a long hallway, wider than the normal kind and with an unnatural clean feeling to it, something ran out of one of the rooms and skidded across the path.

The Inu blinked, taking in the figure. A woman, human by the size and shape of her brown eyes and style of her black hair. She was wearing a long sleeved red jacket and blue denim trousers. She was smiling, laughing as she ran out of the room, catching his eye before grabbing his right arm and span him on the spot, using it to knock him back into a medic who was leaving the room she had just exited.

Sesshomaru and the white coated man tumbled to the floor but the medic was up quicker and staring at the red girl. "Oi! You… you come back here right now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" The woman laughed, already half way down the hall.

"Come back!" The medic huffed as he went after her. "You know these tests are for your own good!"

The bellatolon laughed as he held out his hand. "Come on, up you get."

On his feet, Sesshomaru brushed his jacket down and pulled it tight, correcting his image. "What was that about?"

He chuckled. "Common place around here. But word to the wise, stay out of her way."

"Who was she?"

The smile fell suddenly. "Something special. Come on, I still have a load to show you."

~#~

After his tour was compete and he was allowed some time to settle into his new quarters, Sesshomaru received a message over the wireless to his wrist communicator, ordering him to come to the commander's office at once.

Despite his curiosity at the suddenness of the order, the new recruit marched his way to their leader's position, knocking on the office door and waiting for permission to enter. On the call, he pulled his shirt down once more and walked inside.

The commander was a large firm human in both manner and appearance, looking like he had just left a battle and put on a more formal suit, ready to return to the fight at any second.

He gave a nod and stood, shaking the hand of the new recruit. "Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to join you. I hope to do my best here."

The commander sat back down and nodded. "I am sure you will. Your record is very impressive and I look forward to how you will deal with your missions. But before you go… there is someone you need to meet."

As if on cue, the door opened without any word or alert. The person who entered was the same young woman in the red coat that Sesshomaru had bumped into on his tour, the one who had been running away from the medic. She walked right into the room and flopped herself down on a chair, swinging her feet up so they were on the desk.

Sesshomaru was amazed at her disrespect in front of the commander but he just huffed at her. "Feet off the table RED." He said so calmly, as if it was completely normal.

RED smirked and removed her feet from the desk. "Spoil sport. So what is it this time? If it's about me running off earlier, you know I hate the medics, always sticking needles in me, poking around like I'm some kind of…."

"That's not why I called you here RED." The commander interrupted.

Blinking, RED leant back in her chair. "Really? What is it then?" She tipped her head to the side and smiled a little more. "And who's the stiff behind me?"

That was the first time she had even knowledge Sesshomaru's existence as he stood beside the door with his back straight and his mind sharp.

The commander lifted his eyes and hand. "This is Sesshomaru." The commander smiled. "He is going to be your partner."

For a long moment she went very taut before her body slowly relaxed and she knitted her fingers together and licking her lips. "I see. Is he any good?"

"Top of his class."

RED grinned as she stood and turned, showing her teeth to him while her eyes looked him up and down, paying extra attention to his eyes and face along with the markings he was wearing. "I'll be the judge of that." Her hand ran over the collar of her coat, pulling it up over her neck. "Try and keep up rookie." With that, she went out through the door, leaving the two males behind her.

Sesshomaru was left a little bewildered by it all until the Commander held out his hand to the door, indicating that he should be following. He nodded politely and went out of the office, looking up and down the halls until he saw the flicker of red. Going after her, he ran as fast as he dared finding her in the armoury, picking up and checking on a weapon with ease.

RED, as she had been addressed, turned and smiled as she attached the weapon to the inside of her belt, hiding it under her coat. "Hurry up and get a weapon, we are going out."

Not sure what to do with the strange woman, he picked up a weapon of his own and began checking it over, using the time to also check out the woman he was partnered to. She was leanly built with her long black hair that came half way down her back, dressed in dark trousers and a dark pink shirt under the long red coat he had seen her in before.

He let out a sigh and put his weapon at his side, keeping his in view. With one hand on his hip, he stared at her. RED gave him a smile then nodded over her shoulder, turning where she was and heading off, the newbie behind her.

From the armoury it was a quick trip to the transport lifts and from there, up to the civilian level of the space port and from there to its mall. This choice of destination was confusing but RED appeared to know where she was going, dipping in and out of the shops. For several hours, the woman and man walked around the shops, Sesshomaru like a shadow to her as they went on. She went between each shops with purpose, talking to several people before moving off.

From what he could tell, she was collecting information on something so he kept his distance from her, watching the people around them to ensure she was safe. There were a few moments she disappeared from his sights but he soon found her again, cursing himself for letting his guard down. But after the fourth time she vanished, he got the impression she was actually trying to lose him. He still didn't say a word for her, just keeping a hand on his weapon as he walked beside her.

Finally they got the transport back to the lower levels and replaced their unused weapons. Then, for the first time, RED let out a long pleased sigh. "Ah, that's better. It felt good to get out of these levels. I should have gone up to the docks, kidnapped one of those jets while I had the chance."

He frowned at her while returning his weapon to the rack. "What are you talking about?"

"Well they like to keep me under lock and key here. I'm too…" She smirked. "Unstable, they say. So when I get out… I like to go shopping."

The Inu felt his whole face fall suddenly. "What?! Shopping?! That's what… that's what that was all about?"

"Yeah." She chuckled, running a hand back in her hair. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Collecting intelligence! I thought we were out there getting information to help the IPF."

"What? Here on the base? You've such a rookie." She laughed at him as she walked away.

Irritation growing, he ran off after her. "Now wait a moment! What is going on here? Tell me!"

RED said nothing as she walked down the hall, the people around her moving out of her way like some invisible force field was around her. Sesshomaru kept step for step behind her, wanting her to answer his questions when she suddenly turned into a room with him a step behind her.

The commander blinked at her as she sat down but then smiled; waving out the other people he had been speaking to. Once the three were alone, he nodded. "Well, RED, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. How was your little trip?"

RED shrugged as she sat down and closed her eyes. "It was good. There are a few new tops in town I would love to buy. So can I have some _pocket money_?" She said the last words with the sting in her voice, as if it was a personal joke.

The commander chuckled a little then reached into his desk and pulled out a small chip. Instantly RED reached to snatch it out of his hand but he pulled it back at the last second. "Ah ah, first; how do you like him?"

RED bit her lip and leant back in her chair while checked her nails. "He's head strong, too stiff with no imagination and a total rookie. But…" She looked up with a grin. "He kept up. He has sharp eyes and follows without question. A little silent for my liking but… he's nice."

"So you're taking him as your partner?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"I only want you to be happy and taken care of."

RED lifted one eye brow to him. "You sound more like a dad every time we meet."

The commander gave a one shoulder shrug, as if it was more compliment than insult. "So… are you taking him?"

"_Are_ you giving me a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll take him." She looked over at the silver haired Inu and blinked. "But do they come in red? Silver and gold are so last season."

"RED, don't be so mean. Now… try and stay on the lower levels until your next mission. And if you do want to go shopping, take your new partner. Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir."

"From now on, you have no other responsibility but RED. You will do nothing but ensure her safety and her wellbeing."

A frown flickered across his eyes. "Sir?"

"What he means rookie…." RED said as she stood and leant on the commander's desk. "Is that you are basically my babysitter."

The Inu bit his tongue, especially when the commander nodded. "As bluntly and as… insincerely as RED put it, that is an accurate title but not in role. RED here…" His eyes drifted to her and he paused to think. "Has a habit of finding trouble. And causing it. It's your job now to control her as much as aid her. With force if needed."

RED threw her head back in laughter. "Oh please, I would like to see this rookie even _try_!"

The Inu tasted blood in his mouth from the cut in his tongue. The Interstellar Protection Force commander moved his eyes to the new recruit. "Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir."

The commander leant forward on his desk, eyes tight on the Inu. "Sesshomaru, I picked you especially for this. You are new to the force but I believe you can handle RED."

There was something about his tone that made the Inu blink and nod. "I understand sir. But may I inquire as to why you chose me?"

RED turned her head to look at the older human who was just staring at the silver haired other. "When the time is right Sesshomaru. For now, it isn't important. Just look after RED and keep her on the base."

"Ahh. Spoil sport."

"I mean it Sesshomaru. Keep an eye on her." He threw the chip he'd been holding towards the woman who caught it nimbly, winked and swaggered off without a word.

Her newly assigned partner swallowed and walked off after her, following her as she went on her way. He huffed eventually and crossed his arms as he walked, letting his years of training just melt, returning him to his old, primal self. _Great, I haven't been here a cycle and I've already going backwards. This is not going to be easy._

"Hey rookie."

His eyes closed for a moment as they walked. "The name is Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, like I'm going to say that every time. So, rookie… you're a new graduate?"

"Yes."

"So you don't know about me."

"I know I have to keep you on this base. And you are clearly important to the IPF."

RED stopped walking suddenly, standing right in the middle of a hallway, the others stepping around her as if she would explode if touched. She just stood there, not caring about the disturbance she was causing to others. "Rookie… you've become part of something… more important than the IPF." She turned her head to the side, looking back at him. "I'm sorry for calling you a babysitter. It was wrong of me. You must be very good, they wouldn't assign just anyone to my side."

They stared at each other for a long moment before RED turned away and tapped at her wrist communicator then slid her hand across it, as if throwing something invisible to Sesshomaru's. His beeped in agreement.

"My personal frequency." She informed him. "It will allow you to contact me anytime you want. I've even added a little extra so you can pin point my location… give or take."

Looking at the computer, the Inu tapped it once and RED's beeped, waiting to accept a call. "I see."

"Yeah well, it'll be a while before I go out on another mission. A shopping trip maybe but not a mission. So I'm going to my quarters."

As she began walking, Sesshomaru realised something and pointed behind him with his thumb. "RED, the quarters are that way."

"Please, as if I'd sleep with the rest of you. Catch you later rookie." And with that she swaggered off, the people still stepping out of her way.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Don't forget to leave a coment that is ****_out of this world!_**

**Any questions feel free to ask and I will try and anwser. **

**And if anyone is interesting in the artist or beta job, give me a pm!**

**Until the next chapter. See you later! SL**


	2. Chapter 2: The Training

Ahead of schedule as a special gift for icegirljenni! Heres hoping things ease out for you! Glad to see you again!

Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 2: The Training

For almost two weeks Sesshomaru saw and heard nothing from his new partner but kept a close tab on her position with his wrist communicator, choosing to spend most of his free time trying to work out what his purpose with the woman was.

Was he her jailer?

Her bodyguard?

Her servant perhaps?

He felt like all three. Keeping her on the base, protecting her while doing as she told him. That is if she ever told him what to do. If she ever got in contact with him.

He checked the device on his wrist once more to see where she was. To his amazement, the map implied that she was right outside his door. At that moment, there was a knock.

He stood from his desk and turned, opening the door for her. "RED? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

RED was stood, leant on the wall beside his quarter with her arms folded across her chest while her coat hung around her. "The code I put in your communicator works both ways. I can find you as easily as you can find me."

He frowned at the idea of her spying on him. "Then what do you want?"

She shifted uncomfortably on the door frame. "I just got a grilling from the commander. Apparently I need to spend more time with you before I can be sent on a mission. So I came to arrange that. The sooner I get used to you, the sooner I can go out and do my job. Training room eight in ten minutes. Don't be late."

And she was done. Pushing off the wall and swaggering off on her way. The Inu just frowned after her then turned into his room, tying his hair into a long tail behind his head. Normally members of the Interstellar Protection Force were told to keep their hair short and tidy but sometimes certain species were allowed to keep their hair long for the sake of their culture. Inu's were one of those few.

As it would appear was RED.

There weren't many female humans who worked in the field for the IPF but there were a few and they too were told to keep their hair short. RED's was down passed her shoulders. Just another thing that made his partner stand out.

He grunted into a mirror then walked out of the room, swiping his wrist communicator over the lock and began on his way to find the training rooms. It took him most of the ten minutes to find his way, navigating the different halls and rooms. Finally he found the room but saw it was also in use and turned to contact RED when she suddenly appeared from around a corner. "RED, I was about to contact you. This room's in use."

Without breaking step, RED opened the door and walked inside. The program that had been running instantly cut out, as a safety measure and the five who had been training staggered from the disappearance of their simulator. "Wait… what! What happened?"

"I'm commandeering this training room." RED said as she walked over to the control station and began typing with expert skill. "Effective immediately."

One of the group, who appeared to be a Yhelett judging by his thick, dark plated skin, stepped towards her. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here and ordering us…." He stopped as the woman turned to look at him. "Ah… I didn't recognise you."

RED raised an eye brow as she looked at the tall insect. "Didn't recognise me? I find that hard to believe. How many people do you know walk around this base out of uniform?"

The leader of the group placed a calming hand on his team member before he could react. "Harm, cool it. RED, forgive him, he's been on edge recently."

"It's alright, just get out of here. I need to see what this rookie of mine can do. Catch you around CaCa."

The leader nodded then turned to his team. "Let's go, we'll finish training later."

It was hardly three seconds before all five had left and the door closed, vanishing from the naked eye and leaving Sesshomaru and RED in a dark green square room with only a pedestal computer at the side. "So… first up… a small obstacle course. Let's see how you cope with this rookie."

She pressed one button on the control and the room hummed into life, creating a dark and dingy back alley in the middle of the night. Sesshomaru looked around it for a moment then at RED as she stood beside him. "Somewhere in the city there's a flag. You have five minutes."

"You're not joining me?"

"I need to know what you can do. Not the other way around." She stepped back slowly and disappeared into the shadows. "Hurry up rookie."

Temper flaring, Sesshomaru looked over the city around him and jumped up to the roof. He jumped house from building to building, ignorant of the height and distance. He was swift in his movements and when he did slip, he grabbed tightly to the ledges, pulling himself up or easing himself down to the ground.

After three minutes of running, the simulator made it rain, the water sticking to his clothes and hair like the real thing and making his feet slip under him. But he kept running, searching for the flag and overcoming the obstacles in his way. He didn't hear or see anything from RED but the computer could easily hide her if she programmed it that way.

He had no doubts she was watching his every move but the idea of a human, a female human judging him made his blood boil and he ran even faster towards his target. He finally found the flag, a bright red strap of fabric at the top of a tall building. The Inu didn't slow, turning away from the flag to a nearby building and jumped once more, climbing his way to the top and from their jumping to the flag, his hand closing around it as he almost flew past.

The rain stopped instantly and the sky became lighter, lighting the fake city as RED stepped out from thin air, slowly clapping her hands. "Well, well, not too bad for a rookie." She tipped her head and ran a hand back in her hair. "I guess that was some of the Inu natural skills I've heard about, the speed, the stamina… even so, I didn't think they were that good."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small victorious smile. It felt strangely good to have one up on her.

RED on the other hand didn't seem to feel the same as she turned to the console again. "But natural skills won't help target practice rookie."

The city shimmered out of existence and transformed into a long dark grey hall with several booths, with targets down at the very end. Sesshomaru gave a rude and cold grunt. "What? This? I use to do this back when I was a pup!"

RED shrugged. "Then it should be easy." She held out a small green block towards him. The Inu took a moment then reached out for it. The moment his fingers touched the block, it too shimmered as it transformed into the weapon of his choice.

He checked it over in his hand, making sure it had met his requirements but then he nodded and turned to the range. "Very well."

After a breath to steady himself, Sesshomaru fired his weapon six times.

The air soon fell silent as RED stepped forward and pulled the target to the front. The centre of the disk was a burn mark about the size of a fist. She smiled at the target. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" He pointed at the target. "That is as good as it comes. No one has ever beaten my level of precision."

Her face was dead serious as RED snatched the weapon from his hand and clicked it back up to charge. As the device lit up, it was discharged again, aimed at another target which was then called to the front. "How about that."

Stepping over, Sesshomaru looked at her target. Like his own it was dead central but hers was far smaller, like a thumb. He blinked at the display. To get a target like that, all six of her shots would have had to follow each other in a perfect line without even a millimetre difference. Something that was impossible.

Yet he had seen it with his own eyes.

RED gave a proud but disapproving huff and turned to the console, shutting down the program. "That's enough for today rookie."

"What?" The Inu snapped as she made her way for the door. "We haven't been here ten minutes and you want to stop?"

"I have seen all I need to see. I was told to spend time with you so now the com can put us on a mission."

With her gone, Sesshomaru just stood in a daze with more questions in his mind than when he started.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for now everyone. You will have to wait until I have... 10 more reviews for the next chapter. Yes, I am being evil.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

Chapter 3: The First Mission 

Naturally, five minutes of RED watching Sesshomaru in a simulator didn't meet the commander's definition of 'getting to know each other' and set up a training and practice rota for the pair instead of allowing RED control. Sesshomaru preferred it that way, he knew when and what he was to do and was able to plan his time around it.

RED, who was used to doing her own thing, didn't like the timetable and would often be late for their sessions. But after a week of training, RED came beaming and running to her partner. "We got one!"

"A mission?"

"No, the plague. Of course a mission." She shrugged one shoulder. "It's just an Intel mission, checking out rumours of an illegal gambling ring on Irikir Prime but at least it will get us off this base. And if we get what we need, we'll be on active missions from now on."

Her enthusiasm was quite amusing as Sesshomaru considered the mission; simple and basic, the kind a new field recruit would be sent on. but she had a point, he was a fully trained, top class, IPF member, being stuck on the base while the other graduates of his class were on missions was slightly degrading. He was ready to get out there.

"What size shoe are you?"

His attention went straight back to RED as she stood looking him up and down. "Pardon?" He said dumbly, confused by the question.

RED tipped her head, looking at his feet. "Well, I would guess a six but… I don't know."

"Why do you want to know?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You aren't serious? Just look at you?"

He looked down at his uniform, neat, tidy and perfect, just as the rules stated. Everyone, male, female, human, Inu or any other species wore the same uniform; jacket to the hip, the selves tight at the wrist and padded at the shoulder for protection, green for field operatives, blue for none while everyone wore black trousers and black shoes so there was no discrimination. There was a decoration on the officers, stripes as human tradition dictated but otherwise, even they wore the same thing.

He gave a huff, looking over RED's clothes. Like always she had one of her red jackets on but this one was shorter, cropped to just under her elbows while she had a yellow t-shirt under it and denim trousers and shoes on. "At least I take pride in my uniform."

"I take pride in mine too." She gave him a strange smile. "I just don't enjoy wearing it. So anyway… what shoe size are you?"

"Six and a half. Why do you need to know?"

"We are going on an intel mission." She said, beckoning him to follow as she went down the hallway. "One look at you and we won't get a word out of anyone. You need to change before we leave."

"I will have you know, I have clothing of my own."

RED shook her head as they walked side by side. "No offence but I have seen Inu clothing. You will stick out more than that uniform. Trust me Sesshomaru, we need to go shopping."

Sesshomaru took a few halls to think. This mission did call for stealth and the IPF uniform, while being respected, was easy to recognise. And his home clothes were also quite striking. All in all, she was right. "I hope not for yourself."

She gave a smile. "If I see something I like. Anyway… let's go, the sooner we get you some new clothes, the sooner we get out of here."

With RED leading the way, the pair soon found their way to the lift up to the shopping mall. The ride had a certain déjà vu for Sesshomaru, since this was how he had first met RED and her strange ways. At least this time he knew what they were doing and why. It also helped he wasn't armed.

There was something about carrying a weapon that put him on edge. As if he was looking for trouble.

But for now he was fine, safe on the Alpha base with his partner as they went across the mall to a male humanoid shop called 'Stick', a reference the shop owner said was to the stickman. Inside were several large colourful screens showing examples of the clothing that was available while towards the back were celling tall white cylinders with glowing platform bases. RED didn't hesitate in going over to one of them and standing at its side, tapping at a computer. "Well… let me think. Input hair and eye colour… height and weight… build…"

Sesshomaru just stood behind her as patently as he could as she worked at the computer, sometimes muttering to herself but never once asking his opinion. _Is this what it feels like to go shopping with a woman? _He almost smiled, looking around him. _If so… count me out. I think I stay a bachelor._

"Right, got it!" RED grinned as she turned and looked at him closer. "You are going to love this. Get in."

Sesshomaru frowned at her but complied, stepping to the tube and relaxing his body. The woman pressed the controls and his uniform shimmered as a holographic replica of the clothes came into view.

He blinked in pleasant surprise. It wasn't quite what he was expecting. For one, he had been expecting red, since that would appear to be her favourite colour and he had expected her to make him look girly.

The hologram of his clothes was masculine and in natural colours, a 20th century brown hooded jacket with two deep pockets and long sleeves that hung open around a light blue high neck shirt, hanging slightly scruffily over his hips. His legs were in a dark green pair of trousers that looked like RED's, that old denim material humans used so much while his feet were in white tipped shoes.

He looked and felt comfortable. But then he looked at his outfit in a trained eye. The hooded jacket could be used to hide his face while the pockets allowed him to carry things without being seen. The shirt was high to his neck, offering him protection in case of harsh weather and when he moved, he could feel the fabric wasn't as natural as it looked but in fact a synthetic battle skin that would protect him from a range of weapon fire. The trousers were long and the belt was hidden by the shirt, enabling him to hide his weapon when needed.

The last thing he noticed was the shoes she had picked for him in that they were easy to move in and had a good grip to them meaning he could run and climb in them easily. He turned on the spot and nodded in approval.

"I guess you like it then?"

He turned his attention back to RED who was just standing there watching him. He pulled back his joy and shrugged. "It's not what I'm not use to it. But… it is… adequate."

RED stared at him then turned to the computer, tapping at it for a moment. His clothes shimmered again and RED burst out in laughter, doubling over as she did.

The Inu looked down at his clothes and saw he was now barefooted and wearing a bright pink tank top and a scrap of cloth and a tutu. He growled at RED as he ran towards her, out of the booth so his clothes defaulted back to his uniform. But that didn't stop him from tackling RED by the waist, planning to pin her to the floor just to teach her not to mess with him.

However RED was faster than that, even laughing her guts out as she was able to jump out of his grip and backflip on one hand away from him, running her hand though her hair as she did. "Oh come on spoil sport, it was only a joke. Anyway... shall we go pay for this and get out of here?" She walked back to the computer and tapped at it a few times, confirming her order.

The next thing he knew, he was carrying five different bags behind RED as she dipped in and out of other shops. Not all shops were digital like 'Stick', some had a more retro feeling to them by having the products in physical form for the customers. She did look at other male items for him but after the first few shops he lost interest in her activities. Then she made a strange change, moving away from the clothes shops and towards a download store, standing at one of the control stations for a while.

The Inu tipped his head as he looked over her shoulder. "Looking for anything in particular?"

RED chuckled as she tipped away. "You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. What is it?"

"I'm looking for this really old song. Like 20th century earth music. But no matter how often I come in here, they never have it. It's just so rare now."

"What is it called?"

RED paused in her search then brushed her hair back out of her eyes. "You haven't seen the last of me by Cher 2010. Fantastic song but I just can't find it. All I ever find are these snips of it. The chorus mostly. I've been looking for the whole song for years."

"I see."

"Come on then, get back to base and get changed while put my new clothes away and I organise the transport to Irikir Prime. I'll contact you with the details."

She left after that, disappearing into the crowds while Sesshomaru went off to the base. Back in his quarters he washed his face and unpacked his new clothes before realising that RED had brought him three different outfits, all the same just with different colours. He did wonder how much this had cost her, the tops alone with their secure material would cost a small fortune.

Just as he finished brushing his hair and tying it back up, his wrist communicator beeped with REDs personal tone. "Hey Rookie. I got us transport on the next shuttle to Irikir Prime. It leaves in half an hour. We might be there overnight so you might want to pack a toothbrush."

"Which station?"

"Eighteen. It's a mass transport so you can't miss it. By the way… you have warped before?"

His stomach lurched at the idea. "Long ago."

"Well you're gonna have to this time. See you in half an hour."

~#~

The old earth expression rang in Sesshomaru's ears as he staggered with RED down the gangplank to customs of Irikir Prime.

Green around the gills.

It took a great deal too upset an Inu's stomach and warping was one of those few. The idea of being lunched forward at past the speed of light made their stomachs turn. Fortunately they could hide it very well but they couldn't stop the side effects messing with their body.

Soon as they landed Sesshomaru pardoned himself from RED's side to empty his stomach. Luckily she recommended have lunch before meeting up with the IPF member for information behind the gambling ring, enabling him to get himself together.

The informant told them all he could about the ring, running underground in the dark side of the planet before giving a list of known members. RED just smiled and went off on her way with her partner behind her.

Five minutes later she stopped and smiled. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Sesshomaru followed her gaze as she looked at one of the men the informant had listed. RED had found him so quickly, it took him by surprise.

~#~

Sesshomaru stared at RED for the longest of times as the ship left the dock as she just sat beside him, sipping some sweet drink from Irikir. Finally she put her drink down and turned to look at him. "What is it rookie?"

His eyes narrowed on her. "Was that right?"

She tipped her head to the side. "Oh please, you're not going to have a fit about my methods are you?"

"Methods? You threatened to throw him off a bridge."

She smiled and took a drink from the bottle. "Yeah. That was a good one. But we got what we needed."

The ship hummed around them as they prepared to leave orbit causing some of the travellers to run to the windows to look out at the planet but the two weren't bothered. "You do know I will have to put this in my report."

"Go ahead. It won't bother me."

He stood up in front of her. "What is with you and following the rules!"

RED took another drink before shrugging. "I told you… we are beyond the IPF. They don't care what I do as long as I get the results." She gave a smile. "And… by the way… you might want to sit down."

Just as his eyes narrowed, they widened and his hands went to his mouth as the ship went into warp. He coughed to hold down his dinner but then almost collapsed back into his seat, hunched over to hold his stomach.

RED gave a small chuckle and he turned his head to look at her feet. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. One look at you and it was clear you didn't like warping." He groaned in pain but then saw the bottle in her hand reaching out towards him. "Here, have a drink. It will help."

With the taste of his last meal threatening to return, he grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. It was sweet but he did like the taste and helped settle his stomach. "Ummm. Not bad."

"I picked it up for you. There is another one in my bag if you need it."

His eyes turned to face her with confusion as he took another drink while RED gave him a softer, sincere smile. "What? Believe it or not, I do care about my partner. But you should have just told me."

He swallowed another mouthful and sat up, easing his pain. "I am a little surprised. After what you did today… I thought I had you down."

RED was quiet for a long time then sighed. "There is a lot about me you don't know Sesshomaru."

"Like what?" When she remained silent he turned to her. "Come on, you brought it up."

"There is so much."

"We have a five hour flight ahead of us."

"Just ask questions then."

"Alright. Where were you born?"

"South eastern side of Tarke. Small little village with the most wonderful views. My ancestors were some of the first to colonise the planet. Family home I guess you could call it."

"Why did you leave?"

RED kept still. "I… didn't have much choice."

"And the IPF?"

"A safe haven. Somewhere I could go when I had nowhere else."

The Inu nodded in a soft agreement. "I know that feeling."

Silence filled the void until RED sighed and pressed her head against his shoulder, leaning on him. "Time's a horrid thing." The statement confused him but when he turned, Sesshomaru saw she had her eyes closed and her lips parted, appearing to have fallen asleep on his arm.

He stared at her for a while then sighed and let her be.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! That was fast everyone. Ten reviews more and you get the next chapter. But only one chapter after this is ready. So after that, its short notice. **


	4. Chapter 4: Personal Log

**A/N: Oh... I know I said ****ten reviews**** and you could have the chapter and I've only had eight but... I just can't be mean to you guys. I'm like an aunt; I love to spoil my nieces and nephews with goodies even when they don't deserve it. **

**The story is now up to Chapter 7 but that is going to be a LONG chapter! **

**I'm still looking for that beta and artist if anyone is interested? **

**Bit of a different format for this chapter but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Personal Log

Personal Log; Field Operative 47158. Name: Sesshomaru

Date: 15.06.7014

It has been three months since I became an active member of the IPF, having completed my training at the top of my class, with honours. To say that my time here has been uneventful would be a highly inaccurate. The short time has been anything but dull.

The main reason for this is my partner, an operative by the name of RED. I've been told that this isn't her name but a designation which would explain why any paperwork relating to her has the title 'R.E.D' so it would appear to an acronym of some kind. However, that it stands for is still a mystery to me and no one will tell me what it means. Perhaps they don't know. Even the medics, who appear to have a particular interest in her, only ever address her as RED.

While I am really proud to say I have been placed in a position that none of my class have, dealing with RED is an unusual assignment in itself, not just in missions but on a daily base.

I spend more time with RED than anyone else here on the Alpha base as she has the personality of a serious loner and has no respect for anyone pardon the commander himself but I have noticed he treats her like a child, not a solider. Her insubordination would have anyone else court marshalled and arrested but she gets away with it without even a word said against her. I myself have made several charges on her worst behaviour, merely for her protection. But not one has been brought up to attention.

I sometimes wonder what she is. On file, she is named to be 89% human but I have never seen a human act the way she does. Her accuracy with a blaster of any kind is unparalleled as she can take targets out from any distance with hardly a second to aim yet only wound if she so wanted. She is fearless in any situation, even when vastly outnumbered and her movements in hand to hand combat are swift and precise, a match for even myself.

But for all her skills and talent, RED is far from perfect. She has a temper that can blow at the simplest of events and in the fastest of times. I sometimes fear for what could have caused such anger in her for it cannot be natural.

Over the last three months we have gone on a total of nineteen missions, each one a success with minimal casualties. At least RED has a sense of restraint on herself when on a mission but I have seen her loose her cool on a mission once; when we were on a body guarding assignment, protecting a politician who had been threatened over restricting trade with his planet. We were assigned to accompany him but while doing so, I saw RED lunge at one of the politician's private guards, screaming about 'Dmitri' and how she knew the man had been there. I demanded to know why she had attacked that man but she refused to look me in the eye or answer my question. It was the only time she has lost her temper on a mission.

That is something else I have observed about RED; in every mission we go on, I lose track of her for about an hour, no matter how hard I try to maintain contact. I have theorised that she has a second, private mission of her own to complete.

What that mission could be, I do not know. My partnership with her is still very young and perhaps in time, she will come to trust me enough to share her mission.

As much as the two of us may bicker and argue, I do in fact respect and trust RED, not only for her skills but for her personality. Yes she has no sense of respect for either her superiors or her uniform and behaves like a child when not on missions; sometimes I see an unusual seriousness and compassion in her. One example of this was three weeks ago on Selubeer, while we were collecting information on talk of an army wanting to restart the war. Selubeer was still very much a world ripped by their civil war dispute it ending over three years ago, a lifetime for the Selubions. While travelling to collect information, I saw RED buying food, dispute the unfair pricing and handing it out to the homeless. While it raised questions on how she was financially able to do such, the smile on her face as she did told me without a doubt that there was something else in her actions.

There is more to RED than I know.

But what is worse is, although I know there is more to her than I originally thought, no one will talk to me about it. I have noticed that the rest of the force treats her in a strange, near fearful state. Pardon her self-induced isolation, I have never seen her do anything to justify this treatment on the base and the few I have questioned on the subject refuse to give me a reason.

Whatever RED did, no one wants to talk about it. I know I should respect her privacy and past but if the two of us are to be partners, we shouldn't have any secrets between us. But I realise that is a very hypocritical way of thinking as I myself don't want people messing with my past. Perhaps when I tell her mine, she will open up with hers.

Perhaps the reason for her isolation is related to her missions, the fact that we are assigned the most dangerous, tactile and interesting of missions. Pardon our first mission as a team, we have had to use force in every single assignment. When I reflect on this, I noticed that I myself have become subconsciously isolated from the others of the IPF although I have had little time to realise it, between keeping RED out of trouble, our training, missions and report writing, I have had little time to socialise.

Overall, my time with RED as her partner has made me develop a level of friendship and trust between us and while I disapprove of her methods sometimes, I cannot argue with their results. Perhaps in time I will come to learn more about this strange and mischievous woman. Until then I will continue to work by her side as her partner.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this time I MEAN IT! 10 REVIEWS, no more no less and you get the next chapter. And no candy eyes, puppy tails or sugar coated pleases will change my mind! **

**So help your fellow reader out and review!**

**PS, Still need that beta. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission: CLASSIFIED

**Sorry about the wait! **

Chapter 5: Mission: CLASSIFIED 

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked around the dark and rather neglected hallway of the Alpha base. There was nothing down here but utility store rooms and scaplets. But RED had lead him here during one of their training sessions and now stood by the wall, her head turning left and right to check they were still alone.

After five minutes of waiting, the shadows moved, shifting to hide a figure. RED smiled at them. "Took you long enough."

The person gave a chuckle from the shadows, a hollow sound. "You know me RED, I have to make sure no one follows me."

"I see."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The shadowed figure said, pointing to Sesshomaru, his hand catching the light and the Inu caught a glimpse of a thin bony hand in a tattered IPF uniform.

RED nodded and looked at her partner. "This is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet Yallow. He is an old… friend I guess you could say, hey Yallow."

Yallow gave another chuckle from the shadows. "You could say that RED. We have known each other a long time."

"Well, you know I like hearing from you. What is it this time?"

The hand reached out into the light once more, holding a flat hard piece of metal. "An old bother has come back. We need you to _take care_ of it."

Sesshomaru stepped over to the metal, looking over RED's shoulder at it. He blinked when he realised what he was reading. "This… this is a hit order!" He had no idea the IPF would ask them to murder people.

From the shadows he could make out Yallow as the top of the shadow bobbed. "That is right Sesshomaru. The target is Debebi Shuxa Ceqashuw, a Brakan."

There was a sudden grunt from RED as she passed the metal back to the shadows. "I thought we dealt with him last time."

The smell of acid filled the hallway as the metal sheet disintegrating in Yallow's hands, dripping to the floor at his feet. "He has very strong connections RED, you know that. But he is becoming too dangerous. He was the one responsible for the death of Prince Hieer."

That changed things in Sesshomaru's mind. "I heard about that, a thousand guards were killed as well as the prince."

"And a whole team of five IPF officers." Yallow added shifting uncomfortably. "You see now, Sesshomaru? Debebi is too dangerous to allow to wander free and no matter what is tried, we cannot make any charges against him stick. The only way to stop him… is to reunite him with Marais."

"More like Kiaro."

There was a disapproving hiss from the shadows. "Do not say that name RED. Do not _ever_ say that name!"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at the reaction but RED dropped her scowl and bowed her head a little. "I am sorry, Yallow, I forgot."

"Well… as long as you are aware. Do not ever say that name RED or you will bring his wrath upon us all."

"Yallow, I swear, I will name say Kia…"

The shadow gave a high pitched scream and Sesshomaru could see and hear him as he ran off down the hall. Left alone, RED snorted with laughter and he turned to look at her. "What was all that about?"

"Yallow is highly superstitious. He's a Venohai and follows the Marasisum religion. Kiaro is the equivalent to the devil and to say his name invokes bad luck on anyone who speaks it." She waved her hand in the air. "Superstitious nonsense but it makes him run off. Good job too or we would be stuck here talking forever!"

"So… what now?"

RED shrugged then turned away. "You go and get yourself packed before arranging transport to Hetoo. This one is going to take some planning. In the meantime… I'm going to see the commander about some finances."

~#~

Debebi Shuxa Ceqashuw's mouth popped as he chewed on his food, eyes lowered to the bowl before him. The restaurant he was in was dark and moody, filled with a thick hazy smoke and even darker chatter.

As he took another mouthful, he felt his table rock and he looked up to see a young woman with short blonde hair sitting across from him, dressed in a high coloured white shirt with a green waist coat and blue collar. She gave a smile and leant forward on the table. "Hello."

Debebi chewed for a moment, looking her up and down. "Ello. Can I help you?"

She shifted and nodded. "I've been told you can help me."

He paused, the cogs turning around in his head. "Help?" he said at last.

"I need a particular skill set." The woman never broke eye contact as she stared at him, her eyes a deep blue. "My name is Chatal. I am the… rightful heir to a large and profitable mining organisation on Arawath. Until a few months ago… I was too young to be allowed access to the family finances. But the problem is the man who was tending to the company in my youth… has decided he doesn't want to give it up."

"So he wants you out of the way?"

Chatal nodded. "I have been running for my life ever since." She frowned at him. "The only way I am going to be free to take over my company… is if I am the only legal person still standing." She tipped her head in a certain, suggestive way. "I was told you could help me with that."

The Brakan blinked then chewed his food for a while before smiling. "What's in it for me?"

Reaching into her pocket Chatal held out her hand, the palm out to reveal several small identical white balls. Debebi eyes widened as he looked at them then reached out, picking one up from her and staring at it. "Are these…." He whispered.

"Harcons. That is why they don't want me to take over. We found a huge untapped deposit of them on our last exploration. So far they have managed to keep it off the books but there is enough there to power an entire planet for years." She grinned as she recoiled her hand over the harcons. "You put me in the company, and you can have as many as you can carry."

Debebi frowned at the idea. "What if I can carry all of them?"

Chatal smiled as her eyes widened. "You haven't seen how large the deposit is. So do we have a deal?"

The man licked his lips before nodding. "How do I contact you?"

The woman reached inside her waist coat and pulled out a small, disposable communicator, sliding it over the table to him. "It is linked to another that I have. But I would prefer it if you would make your mind up soon. I have people after me."

"Well, I will be in contact soon."

The woman stood but then lent forward on the table. "Just remember… anything happens to me… you get nothing."

Scowling, Debebi could only watch as she walked out of the smoky restaurant and out of his sight, leaving him with the small harcon in his hand.

~#~

Weapon swung over his back, Debebi nodded at the derelict and isolated building. "Yes, this will do nicely."

His client, the blonde woman he'd spoke to in the restaurant three days before, also nodded. "Good."

"So when will he be here?"

"Any moment now."

The assassin gave a grunt. "Well, I better get out of the way." He turned where he stood to find a safe spotfor his work.

As he did, he was forced to his knees, frozen in place by invisible restraints, his arms pulled out to either side. "What… what is going on here!" he bellowed to the woman.

RED chuckled as she walked over to him and stood so he could see her, pulling off her wig and allowing her black hair to flow over her shoulders. "Debebi Shuxa Ceqashuw. Allow me to introduce myself." She reached out with her hand and grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to lock on hers. "My name… is RED."

Debebi's eyes widened in horror. "You!"

"You've heard of me I see."

"Oh please… please be… be kind…" he begged, only just noticing another figure walking up behind her. "Please, please be swift and… and… show mercy."

RED snorted suddenly. "Do you know how many of my comrades you are responsible for killing? Of the IPF?"

He swallowed. "I… I don't."

"Hundreds. So they have given the order for your execution." She let go of his chin with a quick flick, turning her back to him and holding her hand out to her partner. "Hand it over."

Sesshomaru frowned into her eyes but passed her the restraint controls. "Here."

She fiddled with the dials for a moment, looking up between her prisoner and her work. Then she stopped and looked up at him, a cold heartless smirk filling her face as her finger hovered over the button.

Sesshomaru felt he could only watch, wait and wonder what RED was going. She was torturing this poor man; he knew he was about to die, he could see it in her eyes but she refused to end his life.

"RED, if you don't feel up…"

"Of course I am Sesshomaru. This isn't the first time I have been told to kill in cold blood."

Not liking her tone of voice or her choice of words, Sesshomaru reached behind his jacket and pulled out his weapon, charging it up for a deadly shot. He couldn't believe he was doing this but at least he would make it quick.

He raised his weapon to Debebi's forehead and prepared himself. To take a life in cold blood was nothing to an Inu but to an IPF member it was forbidden, but here he was. As he readied himself, his target screamed and fell flat on his face, doubled over in agony. He turned to see that RED had her finger on the button, causing the restraints to nearly triple their normal strength, a lethal level but only after a long period of time. She was going to slowly and painfully kill this man. But worse was the cold look in her eyes, a look he had seen before in his own kind.

She was enjoying this.

He could not stand as this man was put though an agonising death, even if he was a murderer. He raised his weapon and fired quickly. The screaming stopped even if the restraints tried to continue their administrations. Eventually they fell silent releasing the corpse to the floor. There was a clatter as RED dropped her control then huffed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You were the one out of line. We were told to kill him, not torture him!"

"There is very little difference."

"You had no right to do that to him."

She stared, eyes cold and bitter. "He's dead and that is all that's important. So let's get out of here."

He stood behind her, watching her leave, seeing her in a whole new light. RED could be a deadly killer if she wanted. She was so much darker. Mulling over his new discovery, he felt silent and didn't speak a word to her for the whole journey back. It didn't go unnoticed but RED said nothing in return.

She was as fumed as Sesshomaru.

Almost as soon as the standard checks were complete, checking that they hadn't brought back any diseases or parasites, RED went off on her own but Sesshomaru felt so furious that he marched to the commander's office. He knocked but didn't wait for entrance, a habit he had picked up from RED.

The commander blinked from his paperwork. "Sesshomaru. How can I help you?"

"Sir, I need to speak to you about RED."

He closed his eyes and looked down before sighing. "What is it?"

"You are aware of the mission we just returned from?"

"Yes. A black book."

"She tortured him."

The commander frowned. "What?"

"She stood over him and increased the power of the restraints to a prolonged lethal level. Sir, I know what we were sent to do, and I felt no pain in the actions in ending his life but torture is not what the IPF is about and I will not stand by and allow it."

Silence fell as the commander thought then nodded. "You're right. RED had no right to prolong his departure. If what you say is true… and I have little doubt that it is… this is one of those few times when she has gone too far." He moved to his communicator and tapped for a moment. "RED, come to my office at once."

"Shall I leave sir?"

"No, I want you to remain Sesshomaru."

The pair fell to silence until the door barged open and RED entered. "What is it?" she snapped, arms folded across her chest.

"RED, Sesshomaru has just been telling me about your mission."

"A success, as always. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The commander frowned. "What was the method applied?"

She shrugged a shoulder unconcerned. "A shot to the head administered by Sesshomaru."

"What would you have done?"

RED paused and Sesshomaru saw a change in her eyes. "Electrocution. Slow… painful and without mercy."

"That is what Sesshomaru said you were using before his intervention."

Her eyes shot to the Inu as he stood beside her, trying to keep his posture bold but her eyes forced him to shift uncomfortably. RED turned back to the commander and leant forward on his desk. "That man was responsible for so many lives… many of them from our force. He did not deserve the quick death he got. He needed to pay and suffer for what he did. And I made sure of it. I will make sure they all suffer for what they did!"

The commander stood quickly and stared eye to eye with her. "RED, this is not your fight."

"They are all my fight!" She screamed back. "Every last stinking one of them! I will find them Samuel, I will find and kill every last bloody one of them!"

Commander Samuel took a deep breath as he looked at her, the rage in her eyes as she stood almost snarling. "Sesshomaru…." He said, keeping his voice relatively calm. "Restrain her."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than RED lashed out, jumping over for the commander, grabbing him by the throat. Sesshomaru jumped forward to protect him, grabbing RED by the arm and throwing her off the man before she ran out of the office.

Slumped on the floor, the commander grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "I… I'll be fine." He wheezed as the recruit knelt at his side. "Get after her. She might… hurt herself."

With an agreeing nod, the Inu ran. At the same time a siren rang out over the base and orange lights began flashing, the sign of an internal but dangerous threat. The Alpha base quickly went into lockdown, the corridors emptying as rooms were sealed. RED would only have a few places to go in a state like this but if Sesshomaru was caught on the wrong side of a door, he would be trapped until the emergency was over.

With no idea where she was going or what mind set she was in, Sesshomaru just went where his body told him to go. He didn't have time to check his locator, RED was too far ahead and every second counted. His mind raced with how he could stop her.

He had never seen her in such a state before, snarling, attacking the commander and running like a beast.

Luckily Sesshomaru had a beast of his own and it kept him moving even when his dominate mind was exhausted. His mind began processing thoughts in a more basic method and now he only saw one way to stop his partner.

With force.

He turned a corner and found her, banging her fists on a large steel door. He had enough sense to know that was the door to the small light weight hanger. If she got in there, she would be gone. But the door was designed to withstand far more than a human pounding her fists at it. She realised it and turned to try another way but Sesshomaru stood between her and escape.

She frowned at him. "Out of my way Rookie." She ran but Sesshomaru was faster, grabbing her head in both hands and throwing her against the wall. A normal human would have fallen instantly unconscious but RED got back up with only a cut above her eye, thick red blood trickling down her face from it.

The Inu growled as he ran at her again, hand out like claws as they ripped through the air, a dark green haze hanging around them as they sliced into RED's arm causing more blood to pour. This time she screamed and clutched her injury. "You bastard!" she cursed.

Her partner frowned and jumped again, punching her in the gut. She collapsed forward, trembling in pain while spitting blood to the floor from a cut on her tongue. The fight was gone from her, she was too injured to run anymore.

Slowly Sesshomaru reappeared and he let out a breath, lifting his arm. "Sesshomaru here. I'm outside hanger 5 with RED. She needs medical assistance."

* * *

**A/N: sorry everyone about the wait. Lady Shenzuki agreed to be my beta for this story so I was waiting for her to get back to me. But now that I have the next few chapters ready, all I have to do is check her checks and we'll all be swimming!**

**I'm not going to ask for reviews this time, I'm just going to wait until the chapter is ready then publish it. As I should.**

**But that doesn't give you an excuse not to write a review! :D**

**Until next time; Storylady35**

**PS - Welcome back Tarrah!**


	6. Chapter 6: Punching Bag

Chapter 6: Punching Bag

The brute strength RED applied to the bag sent it swinging backwards before returning to her fist. Grunting RED repeated the action over and over, getting her frustration out. _Dam rookie. _She thought as she beat the bag. _Dam, show off, idiot, moron… _each curse came with a punch until the bag nearly split and she stopped, staggering away, taking the gloves off to have a drink.

She looked over her holographic training room, a personal favourite that took the style of an old boxing gym with a basic ring and several punching bags around it. It could be programed to have others in but RED preferred it empty so she could listen to the echo from the contact with the bag. She sighed and sat beside the ring, swigging her water. It had been a week since she'd been humiliated by her partner, betrayed and defeated before spending two days in medical, thanks to the wounds he'd given her.

The memory brought a wave of anger over her and her plastic bottle groaned in complaint as she squeezed it.

"RED."

Her head turned to look at the door to her gym, also the entrance of the training room. She frowned as the Inu came in. "What do you want?"

He didn't acknowledge or care about her tone, walking over to her. "It's our training session."

She looked away and took another drink. "I don't think we need to anymore. Go away."

"Come on RED, I haven't seen you all week."

"Well, I _have_ been avoiding you."

"You can't still be pissed at me. I was following orders. You attacked the commander!"

RED clenched her fist as she stood up, throwing her water bottle to the floor. "You didn't have to humiliate me like that!" Her eyes narrowed before she raised her fist, swinging for him. "I've just about had it with you!"

Sesshomaru managed to duck back, avoiding her but RED soon threw another sharper punch at him. This time he grabbed her hand as it flew for his face, twisting it at the wrist but RED span with it so she was stood behind him.

A swift kick collided with his spine and he felt her fist on his shoulder. Sesshomaru grunted, stepping away from her and looking at her. She had both hands in tight fists, ready for the attack, tensed and prepared to pounce. He had never seen her this determined before, not even on a mission and from the throbbing on his shoulder, he knew she meant business.

Quickly the woman charged, going swiftly between kicks and punches. Her partner used all his skills to keep out of the way of her attacks as she went for him. While part of him wanted to return her punches and retaliate, he could also tell she wasn't thinking properly. After a moment to get her breath back, she attacked again with more punches, managing to connective with his stomach, perhaps breaking a rib or two and then kicked his knee.

With his back to the boxing ring, he took a moment to get his breath. He snarled when she lunged again but this time he jumped at her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. She gave a muffed scream before twisting herself away, aiming for his face with her fists.

Weaving backwards he watched her pace until the right moment to lash out with his own punch, clipping her on the chin and sending her away. As she held her face[SL`1] [SL`2] , RED looked up just in time to see her partner charge forward and knock her down by the waist. She landed on the gym floor with a gruff noise, throwing the air out of her.

Even worse was that Sesshomaru had grabbed her wrists, keeping her hands above her head and using his weight to pin her down. He knelt over her, straddling over her hips as she panted and her body rattled from the rough contact with the ground. Finally she looked over at him, taking long deep breaths. "I hate you." she hissed at his face.

Sesshomaru stared at her from above, still keeping his grip to control her. Even now he could feel her strength, pushing against him. Suddenly she trashed out to be free but he managed to keep her still until she stopped.

"GOD!" She swore at him then dropped her head back. "Will you just get off me?"

Feeling her settle, Sesshomaru did lessen his grip on her body but did not remove himself. This didn't go unnoticed and RED turned to look at him. "Get off me Rookie! Right now!"

He growled at her, staring with her face and body before his lips curled a little. As RED rolled her head to the side to avoid his gaze, he leant down towards her, placing his lips to her collar bone. She cringed a little and turned her head to him, eyes wide, her mouth agape. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson." He muttered, leaning over to her and placing his lips softly to hers. They were dry to the touch and still but after pecking them for a moment, they began responding.

Little by little, she began reaching out to him, her lips and head lifting from the ground to him but, however, with him still holding her wrists, the Inu could keep her down and put his forehead to hers, effectively stilling her.

It was nice to feel her settle on his grip. He kissed her again and again, teasing his tongue across her lips to moisten them. The movement encouraged her to open her mouth and the Inu took the chance to push her harder into the ground and part her lips even more. She grunted as his tongue invaded her mouth but it was a pleased sound. Lips locked, biting and caressing each other with his tongue inside her mouth, it toyed and played with her until Sesshomaru gradually rocked his head back and forth, pushing himself in and out of her.

Again she groaned and he finally released her wrist, moving his hand to her neck, his cold touch making her bite his lip. In retaliation, he bit her back then sucked on the same spot.

He could feel RED purr on his actions so moved his lips to her neck, feeling the vibrations while licking and biting the softness of her skin. One hand holding himself up and her wrist down, the free hand moved to her side, not hesitating in pulling the fabric of her shirt up past her bellybutton.

She flinched and moaned blissfully as his fingers traced a light path over her belly, her back arching as his delicate touch eased down over her skin, his lips moved in to lick and suck on her flesh. When he leant away, a small line of saliva hung between his mouth and her skin as the male smiled as he licked his lips and looked over her face. Her head was rolled back, eyes closed and mouth open as she tried to get her breath back. She looked so relaxed and calm that he decided to make another move.

Kissing the underside of her chin, he moved to bite her ear while both of his hands moved swiftly to the underside of her knees, pulling her up off the ground so her legs wrapped around him.

The shock from his movements made her gasp but it turned into a moan as his lips crashed on hers, biting at her swollen lips. He growled at her as his hands rolled over her stomach once again, rougher than before, nails scratching on her skin. As she buckled against him, he began rocking himself back and forth, the friction of their clothes making a warm sensation roll over the woman. RED gasped and grunted as he pressed himself into her core as his hands rolled over her. It felt increasingly good as her body grew use to him and she just relaxed in the sensation.

His hands were slid up over the middle of her chest, pulling the fabric further up her body, feeling it rolling over his hand. His lips were pressed to her neck as he pulled her shirt up, exposing more of her body.

Just as it began to pull even more, Sesshomaru stopped.

For a long moment he was completely still before leaning up off her, looking down over her body as it lay under and around him. He rolled his eyes over her then lifted his arm to his face. "Sesshomaru here."

"Sesshomaru. Are you free? I need a bit of help with this report over last week's incident."

The Inu looked over the woman again, sprawled out on the floor, her hair tossed over her with her clothes pulled up and ready to be removed. He smirked. "I'll be right there sir."

RED's face fell as he stood off her and walked without a second word. It wasn't until she heard the door close that she snapped out of it and rolled to her side, her mind still trying to get over the last few minutes.

* * *

[AM`1] W why is Rin holding her face?

[SL`2]Maybe because someone just punched her in the face?

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry about the long wait everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story still. With any luck, I should have chapter 7 up by the end of the day so enjoy! **

**Don't froget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission: Search and Rescue P1

Chapter 7: Mission: Search and Rescue

If it was Sesshomaru's intention or not, after their little activities in the gym the two practically forgave each other, never mentioning what had happened there or before.

They fell back into their old ways. Training, missions, shopping… simple and routine.

One day, the pair were in the middle of a hand to hand combat training session when they received an emergency mission. RED's face fell as she looked at the details. "Search and rescue. VIP. Some kind of inventor. Crash landed on Verbenan. It's a primal planet with aggressive tendencies in the natives."

"How we getting there if it's a primal?"

RED continued to scan the message before sighing. "The commander has arranged to have us dropped on the planet. The craft leaves in three minutes."

This time Sesshomaru sighed, deactivating the training room. "Must be important."

"Yeah, looks it. Come on, let's get a move on."

With what could be called a smile, Sesshomaru waited for RED to leave the room before running after her. After months on the base, he had learnt every single pathway there was and could manage his way through with ease. The pair arrived at the hanger with a minute to spare.

The shuttle was simple, large enough for a small acute team and designed to disappear when needed. The crew of three nodded as their passengers climbed aboard. "We're just finishing checks."

RED agreed as she sat down on a small bench and strapped herself in. "Wheels up when you can boys."

Her partner sat across from her and began looking at his communicator. "I'm a little intrigued by Verbenan. It has a certain similarity to Earth in its early stages."

"We'll need to wear disguises. And standard protocol with undeveloped civilisations will apply."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the ship's engines hummed with life and the doors closed, trapping them in. RED looked up from her wrist to see his slightly stunned face. "What you staring at Rookie?"

"You. Reciting IPF protocol."

She gave a small huff and looked back down at her work. "I've been on primitive missions before. They can go wrong so easily. We need to stay by the book."

"That is strange, coming from you."

"Shows how serious I am."

"Prepare for warp!"

The Inu took a deep breath as he leant forward. Warping had become easier with months of experience but he still hurt as the ship began to go faster than light.

RED took a deep breath as they travelled. "You know you will have to wear a disrupter."

"I know. They have human like appearance…" his hand drifted up to his pointed ear. "I've worn them before."

The pair fell into silence, one from the queasiness he was feeling, the other from having nothing to say. Time went on for a while then the pilot contacted them again. "We're approaching Verbenan. Leaving warp in three… two… one."

The ship slowed from warp on cue, bringing them all back to normal speed. Quickly RED was up and across the ship, opening the door to the control deck. "Where you putting us down boys?"

The crew were all busy with their checks before one turned to RED. "The distress beacon has become distorted, probably due to the electronic field of this planet, it's abnormally strong. But we have been able to narrow down your search radius to about… ten miles."

RED did not look pleased.

"Hey, it was the best we could do! Give us time and we could pin point but we were told this was an emergency!"

"Understood. Make sure you put us down near a settlement with no life forms or chance of them seeing us. The rookie and I don't mind the walk."

"Roger."

"We will check in after 24 hours. If you don't hear from us…."

"We'll come save your sorry asses?"

With a small grin RED closed her hand into a fist in display for the outspoken. "In your dreams. Sesshomaru, get your butt up, we're moving out." She moved to the rear of the craft and tipped her head as she looked over her partner. While she was busy talking to the pilot, he had fitted a disrupter to his wrist and was currently messing with it so it hid his ears and markings while also tinting his hair a dark dirty blonde.

"How do I look?" He asked when finished.

RED looked him up and down then frowned. "Eyes Rookie."

His golden eyes blinked before lowering to the disrupter again. When he looked up, they were a dark earth green. "I do hate wearing these things."

"I know." She shuddered suddenly. "They make you feel like you're covered in slime. Yuck."

He huffed and rolled his shoulder. "Next time, you wear one too."

After laughing for a moment, RED picked up a small bag from the side of the ship and slung it over her back. "Ready when you are boys!"

"Stand by."

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as the circle on the floor glowed beneath them before blinding their senses. Regaining them, RED and Sesshomaru systematically scanned the dark wood they had been dropped in. "Clear."

"Did you doubt your _boys_?" Sesshomaru mocked.

RED chuckled while putting the bag on her shoulder down. "They… have been known to make mistakes. Let's get changed and head off." She reached into the bag and pulled out two bundles, throwing one to her partner. "Don't forget to destroy your current ones."

Nodding, he turned and walked away into the trees to change before throwing a small acid pack on his old clothes. When he walked back to RED, he was wearing a dark green shirt with fur vest and black thick trousers, the material itchy but warm and his feet were now in knee high boots, suitable for the cold weather the planet appeared to be going through.

"Are you ready RED? We need to move out."

He could hear RED grunt in disapproval as she remerged now wearing a thin and scrappy brown fabric shirt while she had a mere short skirt with a brown sash around her waist. She frowned at her partner then gave a warning finger. "Not. A. Word."

"Aren't you cold?"

After a moment, she smiled. "A little. But I'll live. Have you distroyed your old clothes?"

"Yes. You?"

Her face dropped. "Yeah… and I really liked that jacket too. Come on then, let's move out. Find this inventor."

With their disguises complete RED and Sesshomaru worked their way to a small dusty and narrow path, walking in silence until they finally arrived at a small village, the buildings strong looking, double story and made from wood. People, dressed similar to Sesshomaru, were walking around the buildings, soon eyeing the pair.

RED tensed a little, her eyes drifting to look over everyone. "We are getting a lot of attention." She whispered over towards him.

"You more. Keep your head down RED."

Following his suggestion, RED did lower her eyes to the ground and stepped back to walk behind him. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and took in his surroundings, shifting uncomfortably from the disrupter. Finally his eyes took in a building where some of the people were walking out. "That looks the right place to start. Come on."

"Right behind you Rookie."

The Inu lifted his head and walked towards the building, pushing open the door and scanning the room with a trained eye. The room was filled with tables and chairs, most occupied by men, drinking from large tankards. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered, frowning as they did.

On his toes, he walked out to what appeared to be a bar and leant on it. "Pardon us. We just arrived and are looking for food."

The man behind the table gave a short grunt. "Yeah, well I'll serve you… but not the female."

RED's eyes widened as she looked up. "I beg your pardon!"

At the outburst, everyone in the bar stood, knocking over tables and chairs in their haste. "She speaks!"

"The insolence!"

"Stone her!"

"She must die!"

Hands in fists, RED prepared for a fight but she was caught off guard by Sesshomaru punching her in the cheek, throwing her off balance. "You hold your tongue, wench!" He shouted as she staggered against a wall.

Holding her cheek, RED lowered her head in defeat, trying not to smile at his quick thinking. He had probably just saved her from a unnecessary fight.

The disguised Inu rolled his shoulder and looked over at the bar with a certain smirk. "My apologies, I'm still breaking her in."

The bar tender smiled as he looked at the woman. "No worries, we've all been there. So, where you going?"

Sesshomaru sat as the bar settled again. "We heard tales of a fallen star, decided to check it out. Haven't heard anything have you?"

"Fallen star?"

"About a roll or two ago. Big burning light in the sky."

"Ah, you mean 'the flash'. Yeah we saw it."

"Where did you see it?"

The man pointed roughly out the door. "Right over head and went that way."

Sesshomaru nodded gratefully. "Great, that's where we'll head then. How much for some traveling food and drink?"

"For you and her?"

"She can have the scraps."

The bar man gave an agreeing nod. "I can do you some draggle and hamsit. Be about… 10 drachma."

Slowly, Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the counterfeit currency and counted out the right amount. "Here."

With information and food, the pair turned and walked out of the village, RED behind and with her head down as she rubbed her jaw. As soon as they were in the trees again and alone, RED quickly returned the punch.

Her partner huffed as he recovered. "I guess I deserved that."

"You could have faked it you idiot."

"Well, you should have paid attention and kept your cool. Didn't you notice there weren't any women or children in that village?"

RED lowered her head as they walked. "Yeah, I noticed. And I remember reading a paper about this planet; they have very low views on females. Probably something to do with the fact there were never any predators here." She turned her head to the side. "We need to hurry and get that inventor out of here."

"Why?"

"Because we are rescuing a humanoid woman. Reraq Xor."

His feet tripped over a rock as Sesshomaru tried to get over the shock. "The Reraq Xor? The Vulbav? The greatest living peacetime inventor? That's who we are looking for!"

RED turned and grinned. "Come on, Rookie, it's us. They wouldn't send _us_ to rescue just anybody."

A small bolt of pride filled the Inu as he walked. "Yeah." He agreed and went back to silence.

~#~

"Shush. I think I hear something."

"Is it them?"

"They came after us, I knew it."

"Shush everyone."

The group fell into total silence, keeping as still as their bodies would allow. Their leader let out a breath, hand closing tighter around the blade in hand. It took all their courage not to let it shake.

"Oi, I think I see something!"

"Come out come out where ever you are."

The group whimpered but their leader held out her hand to hush them.

"We know you're out there!"

"Come out now… and we'll make it quick."

One let out a sob but her mouth was covered quickly.

Silence.

The leader kept her tight and firm pose as light from a fire filled the forest, illuminating the ground and the trees. Luckily the group was in the shadow of some bushes so remained undetected.

"Come on out you whimpering snakes!"

They all held their breaths, the hunting party was just the other side of the bushes, one move from anyone and they would be seen.

"There they are!"

The group of scared women half sobbed and half screamed, jumping in place as the men found them, only their leader standing with a weapon to fight but her small kitchen knife was nothing to their pitch forks and staffs.

Her group remained crouched on the ground with the bushes, begging for their lives or the lives of the little ones with them while the leader kept them behind her, using her own body as a shield for them as she pointed her blade at each man. "You stay back!" She shouted as brave as she could. "I will… I will kill you!"

The men laughed at her. "You! Kill us? How many do you think you can take before we gut you were you stand?"

The truth in their words hit her and the weapon in her hand began to tremble. "I… I will fight you! I will! You come any closer and I will!"

The group closed in, hands gripping at their makeshift weapons. One lifted his above his head and brought it down with a swift and painful crack on the woman's shoulder, making her scream but she didn't back down, fighting away the pain in order to protect the others despite the tears in her eyes. "You… you can't hurt me."

"Well, well… what have we here?" Came another voice, this time from deeper in the forest. Everyone turned to see who was speaking as the fire from the torches flickered over the figures approaching the party.

One was a man, dressed like many of them, a fur coat and thick clothes, his hair blonde and his eyes green.

But the speaker was a woman, dressed in rags but with a certain pride and danger in her stand. The men turned towards her as she walked over, leaving her companion behind her.

The men choked a laugh as she came closer. "He, what do you think you're doing wench?"

The woman smirked. "Helping this woman take a stand, you swine." She walked all the way over to the armed woman and nodded. "You did very well but I'll take it from here." Her voice was soft and calm to her as her fingers slid over the weapon, removing it from her grip. "You just look after the others now and go with my friend; I'll be right behind you."

The leader couldn't believe her eyes but agreed, turning to her group and waving them up. "Come on! Hurry!" She hissed, as if scared to use her full voice.

As the women and children stood, the men snapped out of their trance and began to move. "Oh no you…" He didn't finish as a blade sliced into the back of his knee, causing him to scream before a knee to the gut sent him flying into a tree.

The new woman turned on the spot and threw a punch and a kick at the men, slicing though their clothes, knocking them down with ease while avoiding their weapons, grabbing them in as they went for her and using them to either knock out or injure their partners. She moved with such grace and elegancy, the men couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was over in a flash and the woman was left with the men incapacitated at her feet. She smirked, grabbed two of the staffs in one hand and ran off into the darkness.

She soon stopped and found the group of scared women and children with her partner. "Rookie, here." She threw him one of the staffs which he caught easily and nodded at.

"It'll do."

RED smiled at her actions before turning to the young leader, pulling the knife from her belt and passing it back to her. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. If you hadn't saved us…" She trailed off.

RED took a moment to look her over. She was badly scarred, made worse by the dark brown of her skin, the most being on her arms but her face had a nasty gasp down the left cheek. Unlike RED who had a shirt and skirt on, this poor girl had nothing but a tattered long shirt to wear and her feet were bare.

She moved her eyes looked over the others, a group of about fifteen, many of them women with a few young boys in the mix, not one older than ten. The girls ranged in age, some teens, some still toddlers while the women were mostly in their twenties to thirties. All of them showed the signs of abuse and neglect, both in their eyes and their bodies.

"What's your name?" She asked their leader in a soothing voice.

The girl smiled softly, as she had a reason to. "My name is Tibuza. Who are you?"

"My name is Hellga and this is Viktor."

Tibuza eyed Sesshomaru carefully but then turned back to RED. "I am forever in your debt Hellga."

"You put up a good fight Tibuza." RED encouraged, patting her unhurt shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I convinced the others to run away with me, so I was going to make good on my word to protect them."

"A noble cause. Tell me, where will you go?"

Tibuza looked high into the night sky with a smile. "Two rolls ago, a flash was seen across the lands." She looked back with hope and a smile. "Since then, rumours have begun to travel of a woman who will take us across the water to a whole new land. Somewhere we can be free."

A hand closed on RED's shoulder and she turned to see her partner nodding away from the others. She looked back at the teenager. "I'll be right back Tibuza." Turning her back, the two walked away from the huddle. "It has to be Reraq Xor."

"Agreed. So what now?"

"We go with them, protect them and let them lead us to her."

Sesshomaru frowned at her. "That is against protocol RED. We can't interfere with their culture."

"Sesshomaru, their culture has already been interfered with, by Reraq. And to be honest, can you blame her? Did you not see the scars on Tibuza? Did you not see those men? They were going to kill them, all of them. There are children in that group."

"That is their way RED. IPF regulations state we cannot interfere."

The woman shrugged. "Fine. We don't interfere. But if we happen to be traveling at the same rate and direction as them… and we come under attack…" She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "The IPF has nothing against us defending ourselves. Doesn't matter if we are defending them as well."

The Inu went silent as he thought it over, turning his eyes away.

Eventually RED sighed. "Rookie, how long are you going to pretend you haven't already made up your mind to help them?"

He turned his eyes back to her, a smile curling at his lips. "You know we won't be able to use any of our technology."

The staff in her hand twirled through the air expertly before cracking loudly against a tree. "Who said we need our tec?" She pushed off the tree and walked over to the group. "Are any of you hurt?" She called out to them.

Tibuza shook her head as she stood from the middle. "No, we're fine."

"Good, then we should get moving. We need more distance between us and those men in case they come around."

The leader blinked. "Wait… you're coming with us?"

"I think our targets may be the same, Tibuza. We need to move out, now."

"Right. Come on everyone, get up. We're leaving."

RED pointed her staff at the man. "Viktor, take the rear. Tibuza, up front with me. Keep the children in the middle."

The group, still scared from their close encounter, followed the orders quickly and silently, placing the children and their mothers in the middle of the group while the others formed a barrier around them. RED and Tibuza led the way through the forest, their eyes soon adjusting to the poor nightlight.

No one spoke.

The only sound was their feet scuffling across the dry leaves. They walked and walked and walked, the pain of their feet forgotten as they followed their leader and guide.

Finally, as dawn came, RED stopped and looked over the trees. "There is a river just up ahead. We will stop there and rest until nightfall."

The group didn't make a sound, still too scared to let their guard down but the sight and sound of running water lifted them a little. At the river side they washed and drank and began to talk, learning each other's names for the first time. Soon the young and old were asleep against the trees, huddled together for warmth and comfort.

Tibuza looked over her flock to ensure their safety, grateful that Viktor was keeping a distance, walking around them to keep them together and safe but not imposing himself on anyone. She had to wonder about him, he was unlike any male she had ever met.

"Tibuza."

She turned to the sweet voice and saw Hellga walking over, her staff still in hand. She nodded a little. "Can I speak to you alone?"

They left the safety of the river and the camp but Tibuza felt completely safe in the stranger's presence. Like Viktor, she too was different but soothing in her own way. "What do you want to talk about Hellga?"

"For one, when we are alone, call me RED. We will be alone a bit so I would rather you call me by my real name."

"RED? It's a funny name."

RED chuckled as they walked. "Indeed, it is. But I wanted to talk to you about your fighting."

Tibuza felt her face warm suddenly. "Wha… what about it?"

RED stopped and turned to her, still smiling. "You have the heart of a leader and the courage of one. But you lack the skills. From what I've heard, it will take us a roll or so to reach our destination. I have no doubts our little group will be seen again and attacked. My partner and I will do our best but there is only so much we can do." She held the staff towards her. "Three defenders are better than two."

Her eyes widened as Tibuza stared. "You mean… you want me to fight?"

"I want you to be able to defend yourself and those you care about, not to go around fighting for no good reason. As I said, your heart is in the right place. Now all we need to do is get your body in the same location." She smiled. "Are you with me?"

The young woman beamed as she took hold of the staff RED was holding. "Where do we start?"

~#~

For the next three nights, the group moved on, using the dark as their cover, avoiding detection and setting up camp before daybreak. One day, Sesshomaru found there was a village just up ahead and after the others were settled, he went directly into the town, buying as much food and clothing as he could. In the meantime, RED snuck around the buildings, following Tibuza's information on how to find the women of this village.

_"It's tradition to keep us underground, under lock and key. Normally a large public location. The men share us, no one belongs to any __**one**__ man. We are let out when wanted… or when there is work to do and food is delivered to us. You will have to be careful not to be seen."_

RED smirked at the thought as she looked over the square, using her expert eye to try and work out where the women were being kept. Finally she saw two men with a basket of bread walking over to a small hut, unlocking the door and throwing the food inside.

She smiled to herself, backing up into the trees and making her way around to the building. The lock was simple, just a flimsy a block of wood across the door but effective. Checking her surroundings, she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

Squeaks of fear ran though the people inside as they backed away from her, climbing down the stairs.

"Who… who are…."

The woman held up her hands. "Shush, don't make a sound. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?"

Once huddled in the dark among them, RED explained her plan and answered their questions, staying with them all day, helping those who wanted to leave pack. Finally night fell and RED stood on the steps, looking over those behind her and those still huddled in fear. "Last chance. Come with us."

She paused, giving time to think as few joined her. The choices made, she turned to the door and with a flat stick, flicked off the lock and opened the door. "Right." She whispered. "Remember, stay close, stay down and stay silent."

The woman and children nodded as they made their way outside, some for the first time in their lives. Tibuza and Sesshomaru were already out there, waiting for her. The local smiled as the group filed out and over to them, hurrying into the trees before anyone could be seen.

With Sesshomaru at the lead, Tibuza in the middle and RED bringing up the rear, they made their way quickly and easily to the others and began their nightly trek away, silent once more.

Sesshomaru huffed as he looked over the group, now double in size. "We have over thirty here now RED. We can't take care of many more. We are becoming too big a target."

Beside him, RED nodded. "I know."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm still working on it." Her eyes moved over to him, leaning on the tree. "Shouldn't you be training Tibuza?"

"She asked for an hour off, wanted to see to the new comers."

The woman chuckled a little under her breath. "That one is a natural born leader if I ever saw one." Letting out a breath, RED turned away. "I'm going on patrol. Keep watch."

She walked further into the trees, running a hand over her clothes. No longer was she wearing rags and scraps but a brand new shirt with black corset, short black skirt and knee high boots. It was much warmer and more comfortable to wear while also providing her cover and warmth.

"RED."

Looking up from her musings, RED looked over at Tibuza. "Tib, I thought you were seeing to the new arrivals."

Dressed very similarly to RED, the dark skinned woman shrugged. "I saw you walking out here. Thought you might like the company."

"I appreciate the thought, but I am on patrol."

Tibuza ignored the strange words and stepped to her side. "Can I join you?"

"You'll have to be very quiet."

"I can do that."

RED thought for a moment then carried on with her walk, the long staff in her hand ready at any moment for battle. Tib was silent, smiling as she also looked over the trees. After walking for a while, RED stopped and sat beside a tree. "Let's take a break."

"Alright." She sat down as well, looking up at the sky, fiddling with a stray strand of hair. "I have to thank you RED, you… you have saved so many lives."

"We did not save them, Tib, you did." RED said, scratching at a knot in her weapon. "We only came and helped. If you had not been brave enough to lead your family… your friends out… then we never would have met and never would have saved you."

Eyes lowered to the ground, Tib blushed then sighed. "Do you… do you think others have heard the stories? About the way across the water?"

"Probably."

"But what if it's a lie? What if we are risking our lives… for nothing."

A comforting force pressed down on her shoulder and Tibuza looked up to see the strange woman knelt beside her. "Tib, trust me… there is no such thing as risking your life for nothing. I know. It is better to die free than live a slave."

RED's eyes almost burnt with wisdom and truth, filling the young girl with courage but also questions. _Another time. _She decided as RED leant back on the tree, her eyes closed as she rested.

~#~

Travelling by night and sleeping by day gave the group a sense of routine and after the seventh day, the group was finally coming out of their shells, talking and laughing, a short lived as the outbursts were.

When the star of the planet was high in the sky, Sesshomaru would take Tibuza off to the side and teach her a few hand to hand defensive moves and how to disarm her opponent, finding she was a fast learner as she picked up the skills quickly over their sessions while being fearless to protect those she cared about.

They both had asked why RED wasn't teaching but she explained Tibuza would not be fighting a woman so must get over her fear of men. The explanation was accepted and soon Tib was as comfortable with Viktor as she was with Hellga.

While the pair were off training, RED would take watch, finding that some of the people were still too scared to sleep but she saw to it that those awake were put to work. They had a lot of mouths to feed now and food was scarce so she arranged scavengers, looking for berries and roots to eat as they didn't have time or the equipment to hunt animals.

Dusk each day they would pack up and leave, the IPF members ensuring their campsite left no tracks for those who might be following them. They were silent as they walked, listening for trouble. They never had any light source with them as it would be too easy to spot so worked on the light from the three moons and each other, following the outline of the person in front of them. The young and old were kept in the middle of the group for their own protection while Sesshomaru took the lead, his eyes sharper than any other in the poor light. RED took tail and Tibuza would shift between them.

One night, the group was stopped quite roughly, many stumbling over each other at the disturbance. Panic ran out, fears that they were being seen but one look back or forth to their guides calmed their fear.

RED slowly walked along the line, waving her hand to signal for everyone to sit down and stay silent. At the front, she met up with Tib and Sesshomaru. "What's up?" She asked but then saw the problem. The forest ended just a few yards ahead, their cover with it. They were now looking at a wide, flat field.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "What do we do now?"

"Sess, go on ahead and scout the area, see if there are any civilisations ahead. I will take care of everything else here. Come back before dawn."

"Right."

"Tib, tell everyone what's going on, I'm going to check out trail."

"I'm on it."

"And keep it quiet." She looked over the trees. "Something feels off." Staff in hand, RED walked away from the group, further into the darkness. Her eyes drifted carefully over the trees, the light drifting over her form.

A twig snapped suddenly.

The staff span in her hand as she looked over to the sound. "Show yourself."

"Oh my… look what we found."

"Little girl wants to play?"

"Come now… tell us where the others are… and we might let you live."

RED smiled as she saw a group of five men walk out of the trees towards her, each armed with a staff like herself. She shifted her weight and kept herself ready for their attack.

The men walked over to her, their steps showing their arrogant and overconfident. "Come on now, tell us what we want to know. Where are the others?"

Again she was silent as they came over to her, their inexperience clear as one poked her in the ribs. In one movement, RED twisted the staff away from herself and almost at once, the men began to try and knock her down.

RED was too fast and dodged each attack, spinning on the spot, staff in hand, cracking it against their legs and shoulders. One man tried to bring his weapon down on her head but RED lifted the staff high, blocking his attack with a cracking sound before bending one elbow, throwing him off balance and swinging her staff down on his knee. He toppled to the floor before the woman smacked the staff on his back, sending him into the leaves, out cold.

With the group in a lifeless state, RED turned on the spot and ran back to the group. "Everyone up, we have to move. Now!"

Tibuza ran to her side as the others stood up in a state of panic. "What's going on?"

"We're being followed. We need to move in case others come."

"What about Sess?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." With everyone standing and moving without a leader, RED nodded to the young girl. "Don't worry, he'll find us. Now take point and lead these people back into the forest."

"But…"

"Tib, trust me."

Tibuza stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Everyone, calm down. We're going to go back into the forest for more cover. Now, follow me and keep quiet. And remember; keep the children in the middle."

~#~

Fearful for their lives, the group shuffled though the night, trying to stop tears and sobs from ebbing. They took comfort in each other but mostly in Tibuza and Hellga. Even more when they found a large underground collection of caves, large enough to hide all thirty of them, plus the other ten who were already hiding there, runaways from another nearby village that had also heard rumours of the freedom across the water.

RED took a step back and allowed Tibuza to explain who they were and what was going on. The strangers welcomed the guidance and agreed to share their food and cave with them.

In the caves, dark, warm and hidden, everyone soon settled and began to talk or sleep, even those who had before been too scared slept in this safety.

The dark haired woman stood at the entrance, leaning on the wall and looking out at the forest, watching for any movement.

She felt the company as they approached. "Yes?"

"RED… will… will you come inside?"

"Someone needs to keep watch." Her eyes fixed on the outside. "The problem with caves is they might hide us all but with so many… I can be hard to get out."

Tibuza looked back suddenly. "Are we safe?"

"I think so. Those men we ran into were probably looking for these woman, not us. But I dealt with them so we should be fine. All the same…."

"I see. It's just… we were all just about to begin chillennium."

RED turned back and frowned. "What's chillennium?"

For a moment, Tib looked confused but then gave a knowing smile. "It's a special prayer we sing. Please, we want you to take part." She held out her hand to the stranger.

With a moment to think, RED took the hand and walked down into the cave. All the woman and children were awake now but only the girls, the boys all out of sight. They were sitting around the rocks in a sort of circle, looking in on a small bundle of twigs. Tib smiled at her guest and let go of her hand, pointing for her to sit at the back before making her way to the middle and picking up the bundle, holding it like a child in her arms.

"Tonight, we sing the chillennium. We sing for those we have lost and those we have left behind. We sing for those before us and to come after us. We sing for our freedom and our future. Most of all, we sing our deliverance."

Silence fell and RED found herself looking back at the cave entrance. For the first time since he left, she really hoped the Rookie didn't suddenly appear. This was clearly a special woman's only event and he would just ruin it.

Then there was a sound, the beat of a drum, one slow soft tap followed gradually by another, counting out a beat.

Then the oldest of the group, scattered among the others began to hum, a deep constant sound that resonated like a hive of insects in the air.

The sound resonated in her lungs and caused RED to take a breath, looking up at Tib and seeing she was staring at her as well, smiling before she turned on the spot so her back was to her. At this action, another sound joined the air, the young girls began to create an angelic high note that joined with the depth of the hum perfectly.

After a minute of this joint sound, Tib moved again, lifting her arms out to the side.

This led to those who had been silent before to begin to sing. They formed the words but even with her translator, RED had no idea what they were saying. This language mush be ancient.

"Hashhna. Seeco lee mo ray. So la co law, hashhno, pre say oh, ko law ah may ta ya."

RED let herself smile, her eyes drifting closed in the harmonised sound of their voices. It was like a lullaby, slow and soft to listen to.

"Morr. Morr ray, so mele ta see ka lay. Ho law ah may ta ya."

The humming grew a little deeper and the children sang a little louder, bolder and building.

"Chinal co la ne mas corra. Be sal toray sita co ma. Ko law ah may ta yaa."

The words hung in the air as the old and young continued to set the beat but then Tib turned back and the children softened to a stop, leaving only the hum of the old.

After another turn, they too stopped and all that was left was the beat of the drum, counting their peace.

Sat at the back, completely calm, RED found herself counting the beats as they drifting over the other people and echoed off the walls.

_Nineteen… twenty… twenty-one… twenty…two… twenty…_

Her mind couldn't count anymore, it was gone, switched off for a well needed rest.

~#~

Something warm shuffled around RED as she forced her eyes open. A blanket lay over her as she curled up on the floor of the cave while her head rested comfortable on the leg of someone.

Turning, she saw her partner sat beside her, running his fingers back in her hair, smiling softly at seeing her wake. "Have a good nap?"

She returned the smile and stretched out before sitting at his side, still holding the blanket close. "How long was I asleep?"

"All day. It's near dusk again. But Tibuza told everyone we would wait for you to wake up."

"That's nice of her." RED yawned into her hand, turning her back to his arm and leaning on him like a pillow. "You know, I feel really privileged."

"Why?"

"I think I witnessed a never before seen cultural event."

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle as she leant on him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer for warmth. "Really? What was it like?"

"I don't think I should tell you. It almost feels like a woman's secret. A tradition passed down from generation to generation." She sighed and snuggled into his shoulder, eyes closed as she drifted off once more.

Her partner smiled at her, his arm draped over her shoulder, his eyes closed while his nose pressed into her hair.

As the pair rested in the safety of the cave, some of the others saw them, isolated from them and began pointing, whispering about what they were seeing. Eventually they turned to Tibuza who was watching the entrance.

"Tibuza… have you seen this?"

The young leader turned and looked back at what was causing the fuss, Hellga and Viktor, sleeping side by side, both smiling and comfortable. For a while, she also tried to wrap her head around the sight but then smiled. "I haven't spent a lot of time with those two but I know there is more than we can see."

"But… we have never seen a male act that way."

"I know. But it is my hope that when we get to our new home, our sons will grow up in Viktor's image, strong and compassionate. You have nothing to fear from him. His actions only show there is no reason for us to fear men." She patted the other on the shoulder. "Now, go tell the others and get some rest."

With her gone, Tibuza watched Sesshomaru and RED for a little longer before returning to her watch, protecting them all with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is SUPER long! 9000 words! So I decided to split it in half and make two chapters. **

**Next part is coming up later today... if you are good and eat your veggies!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission: Search and Rescue P2

Chapter 8: Mission: Search and Rescue Part 2: The Rebellion of Verbenan

Sesshomaru was perched on a rock, hands knitted together by his mouth, frowning as he thought. Tibuza was standing, open mouthed as she took in what RED had just said. "Are you sure?" She managed eventually.

RED nodded. "I spent most of the day thinking about it. This is the only way we are going to make it."

"I don't doubt that but…" Tibuza lowered her head for a brief moment. "Why me? Can't you do it? They will listen to you more."

Sighing, RED stood and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "No Tib, they respect you. I have been their guide and protector. You have been their leader. This will need them to choose, to decide for themselves were they stand. I can't make them do that. Only you."

Eyes wide with fear, Tibuza looked at RED and shook her head. "But why can't you? Why can't you speak to them?"

"You're smart Tib. I have no doubts you've worked it out."

Sesshomaru shifted a little, drawing her attention and when she looked back at the woman, Tib's eyes were calmer. "I know you're not… from around here."

RED chuckled and nodded. "You could say that. But how can I or Sess speak to them… when we are not one of them. You are. It's time you took your place."

Tibuza lowered her head to think then nodded. "I'll do it."

"Let's go then." Holding her shoulder, RED led the way back into the caves, letting go of her as she climbed onto a small bolder, looking over the people. "Everyone! Tibuza wants to speak to you. Please, sit and give her your attention."

Once everyone was sat, RED walked through them to the back, standing so Tib could still see her as she smiled and nodded.

The young woman took a deep breath and steadied herself before speaking.

"Everyone, our target is in reach. The water is just ahead, three days ahead of us. Our freedom lies just before us. However, to reach it, we must leave the safety of the trees and cross open ground, where there is no cover, nowhere to hide. Even worse is that Viktor has discovered a village that lies in the middle of our way. With no cover, as soon as we come too close, we will be seen. There is no way around this fact. Even if we walked all night, we would not be clear of their sights before day break."

The women broke out in fearful sobs and Tibuza felt her own resolve shift until she looked to RED who nodded and mouthed _'go on'_ to her.

She swallowed and lifted her head. "Everyone! Everyone please! Quiet!"

Once the sound had fallen and she had their attention, she carried on. "I am not saying that we are trapped. There is still hope. We are so close to our goal that we cannot waste our efforts in getting here. Our trusted friends, Hellga and Viktor have a plan but it will require risk and perhaps even sacrifice. We intend to fight."

"That's madness!"

"We'll all be killed!"

"Please! Let me finish! Not all will fight. I only ask for those willing to. The others will hurry on to the water. The children and mothers will go on anyway as they are our future, those who need the freedom most of all. But the rest of us… the rest of us have to choose; do we continue to fear and cling to the past… or do we make our stand and begin something new."

A small silence filled the caves as people hummed and whispered between them. Tibuza looked at her friend who nodded but mouthed _'wait'_.

"Law ah may ta ya!" one woman suddenly shouted, standing up from the crowds.

While RED and Sesshomaru were confused, Tib smiled and nodded to the first.

"Law ah may ta ya!" Another said, standing.

"Law ah may ta ya!"

"Law ah may ta ya!"

Over and over the words were said, each time with someone standing. Eventually fifteen of the group was stood. Tib nodded. "Thank you my friends. Hellga."

Hellga nodded as everyone turned to face her. "Those of you who are carrying on, pack up and get ready. We leave at dusk. The rest of you, make the choice, do you leave your belongings here or give them to another. You can't take them with you, they will slow you down. You have ten minutes before we begin training. Tib, stay and keep watch. Vik, we have work to do."

Sesshomaru sighed as they left the caves. "We are making too much of a dint in their culture, RED."

"The commander can _have_ my stripes for all I care; we are doing the right thing here."

"Agreed."

"You get to work making some staffs; I need to check in with the boys."

As Sesshomaru walked off into the forest, RED messed around with her communicator, sending an 'all clear' sign to the boys up in orbit. Just as the communication ended, she saw a figure approach. "Tib, you should stay with the others."

Tib nodded, her weapon in hand. "I know, but… I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you be coming with us?"

"Across the water? Maybe. But I do have other things to do. Other people in need of my help."

She sighed and nodded. "I guess so." She turned back towards the caves with her head down.

"Tib." RED said, making her look back. "Tib, the women… when they chose to stand… they said 'law ah may ta ya'. I remember it from the chillennium but I don't know what it means."

The local smiled. "It means 'I stand with you."

As she turned back again, RED grinned. "Tib." She held out her arm. "Law ah may ta ya."

Chuckling, the two grabbed each other's forearms and held on tight. "Law ah may ta ya, RED."

~#~

Daybreak and the men of Stump Cros were getting up and preparing for another day of drink, games and life as they had known it for thousands of years. After all, why did they need to work when they had those less than them to do it for them?

One man was so eager to get to his drinking, that he was out of bed and in the street before anyone else. But just as he crossed the courtyard, across from woman's shed, he saw something unusual.

Just out of town, trekking their way through the crops, were two long lines of people, the one furthest away walking faster than the others, the line closest standing guard.

"What the…." The man stumbled before running to his neighbour, banging on the door. "Oi, someone's taking our women!"

That woke everyone in the street and soon half the town was up, armed and ready to reclaim what was theirs. By the time they were ready, the second line was already half out of site but the first line was standing in their way.

As the mob came closer, they were amazed to see who was in their way.

Women.

Women stealing women.

Before the men had been willing to cooperate, trade even but now they were set on one thing; killing those who stood between them.

They looked up and down the line before seeing three slightly different than the last.

One was a man, tall, long hair and dressed like any of them but his eyes were deadlier than any of them.

The next was a woman, dark skinned with a determined stand, ready to fight for her life and belief.

The last one, the one in the middle, was a dark haired woman dressed finer than any other. She grinned and stepped forward. "This is your one and only warning. Leave."

The men sneered. "When do we take orders from women?"

With a wave of her hand, the line stepped forward, staffs pointing to the men, creating a barrier. "Try it."

Staring down the women, all in uniform positions, their eyes set, their bodies firm. There were only seventeen of them in total and the men out numbered them two to one but there was something about these people that scared them.

Suddenly the dark skinned woman nodded. "Charge!"

They all ran forward, screaming as they did and soon had attacked the men, throwing them off guard and bringing their quarter staffs down on their backs, legs and arms. Once disarmed or winded, the other three, the man and the two women would move in and delivered swift and precise blows to knock them out.

Their aim was to incapacitate as many as possible as fast as possible with as few female casualties as they could. The men were not use to the training RED had installed in them, the confidence Sesshomaru had given them and the determination Tibuza had shown them.

They weren't fighting for their own lives, they were fighting for those who had been left behind, those who went on ahead, those to come and those they had lost.

This fight was the chillennium.

The men were being pushed back, towards the buildings of the village, into narrow surroundings where they weren't able to move as much. Some took the chance to run into their homes and bolt the doors but most still wanted to fight, to hold onto their tradition.

That made them dangerous and as RED knocked another out, she began to see women on the floor, knocked out or dead, she couldn't tell. But she did know their front line was getting tired and their movements were becoming sluggish.

"Fall back!" She shouted and soon the women were running back to their leader and protectors. RED looked over Sesshomaru and Tibuza who each nodded.

As the other two ran forward, Tibuza then turned to the women. "Go!"

"But…."

"Do as I say and go!"

The exhausted fighters took a moment to get their breath back then shook their head, a second wind filling them. "We stand with you."

"We stand together!"

"WE STAND!"

Tibuza couldn't help but smile as she looked over at RED and Sesshomaru. The two were fighting their best but were still out numbered. "We stand together!" the leader shouted, drawing the attention of the men. "Charge!"

Eyes wide, RED chuckled and disengaged her opponent to join the others in their attack. They were less trained and detailed this time, just ganging up on a man and beating the sticks down on them but it worked.

Panting she pressed her back into Sesshomaru, fighting with him against the men. "This has got to be one of the highlights of our careers Rookie."

"Even more than Salpon 4?"

"Definitely." She laughed as she parried another attack and knocked the man away in the stomach.

They carried on, one by one knocking the men down and regaining their ground. RED kept a trained eye on the others but they were all doing fine. The battle was almost over, almost won when something horrid happened.

There was a crack and a muffled grunt of pain.

A woman fell to the floor, her weapon broken in front of her while a man stood over, weapon ready to crush her skull in. RED saw the whole thing and ran as fast as she could to Tibuza, charging right into her, throwing her out of the way and taking the blow on her side herself, knocking the wind out of her as she held her side, trying to get back up.

The man chuckled. "Two for one." His weapon once more lifted to beat the pair but before it could be brought down, it stopped, colliding with the forearm of another.

There was a strange sound, a sort of hissing and something fell from the man's wrist to the floor, a lump of twisted and broken metal.

Eyes widened as they saw the creature before them, the gold of his eyes, the white of his hair and the markings that had suddenly appeared. The Inu grinned, showing his sharp teeth and punched the man away before charging after the others, growling dramatically.

Calls of demons and monster ran out as the men retreated.

The woman laughed in victory, hugging each other before realising some were hurt. The Inu himself ran straight to RED who had finally managed to get up with Tibuza's help. "RED, you alright?"

Still holding her side, RED nodded. "I'll be fine. He knocked the wind out of me. What about you Tib?"

Also holding her side, the woman smiled. "I've had worse."

"Good, go and release this villages women. We move out to meet the others as soon as we are able. I'll check on the wounded."

"What about me?"

RED lifted her eyes to his markings. "Go on ahead and find the others. Use that Inu power of yours. We'll be right behind you."

After a moment to take it in, Sesshomaru quickly leant forward and briefly placed his lips on her forehead. "See you then." His voice whispered before he ran off.

~#~

Reraq Xor was busy making the last adjustment to the ship, preparing it for its maiden, and probably only voyage. Of course, the ship was more than ready to leave but she made the excuse it needed work to avoid the fears and talk of the locals. She had agreed to take them all and all was now reaching the hundreds. All those people nattering and asking her questions was not Reraq's thing so kept herself busy with her work.

She sighed, pushing up her goggles to reveal her red and blue eyes, a natural trait among her people but here it had scared several so she kept her goggles down most of the time.

"Rerag! Rerag!"

Reraq sighed. "How many times, its Re-rack! Rack not rag!"

The woman staggered back at the outburst. "Umm… sorry… re-rack. But some more people have arrived and one is asking for you."

The inventor stopped and blinked. "How are they asking for me?"

"By name. They said 'is Re-rack here?' and asked to speak to you."

Placing her tools back on her hip, Reraq pulled her goggles down and walked out of her crashed space ship and over to the new arrivals. She soon spotted who she was looking for; it was obvious from her stand so she went right over and nodded to her. "IPF?"

The woman nodded. "Names RED."

"I see. You're here alone?"

"No, I have a partner but he unfortunately broke his disrupter and has had to take observation. He's been here for three days now. You just haven't seen him."

The inventor smiled. "Well, I'm glad you finally found me. But I must ask you don't make me leave until I have seen these people to their new home."

RED nodded as she looked over the masses. "I understand. How long until you set sail?"

"With these new arrivals… about an hour. I can't take many more, not safely."

The IPF member gave an agreeing sound before looking over to the new arrivals. "Tibuza, can you come here?"

Reraq was a little amazed when a well-dressed young woman came out of the crowd and nodded respectfully to the two. "What is it RED?"

"I would like you to meet Reraq. It's her craft that will take you and your people across the water to your new home."

Amazement flooded the young woman's face. "A…ah… I… I… I…."

"Reraq, Tibuza here is the leader of the group that just arrived. There is over seventy of them now and she has handled them all excellently. She is a born leader."

Catching the line, the inventor nodded. "In this new land I'm taking you to, there will be need for a leader. The people will be scared and unsure… I hope you can take care of everyone, Tibuza."

"I… I will." Tibuza choked eventually.

Reraq nodded then turned away to her craft, barking out orders for everyone to pack up and get on the ship.

~#~

It took three days to get the craft across the ocean and it wasn't in anyway a comfortable ride. They had limited food and water and every single spot on the ship was crammed with people.

Without his disguise Sesshomaru was restrained to the main control room and Reraq wanted nothing to do with them now, so only RED and Tibuza were able to travel the ship and look over everyone.

After days across the water, they finally reached the land Tibuza had seen before crashing and everyone gratefully disembarked.

That night, as everyone prepared for life in their homes, Reraq activated the final self-destruct to destroy her old ship. RED, Sesshomaru, Tibuza and the inventor all stood by and watched it sink below the waves.

Tib stared until the last bubble fell silent, leaving no mark the alien craft had ever existed. "You're leaving now." She said in a whisper.

RED at her side nodded. "We don't belong here Tib. We need to go home."

"But what about us?" The girl sniffed, looking at her saviour. "We still need you."

"You don't need us anymore. You need each other."

Tib wiped her nose on her arm then set her eyes. "Then… let me come with you!"

This time, Sesshomaru stepped forward, his appearance still striking to her eyes. "Even if you could come with us, what would happen to your people then? They need you to lead them."

"I don't know the first thing about leading them!"

"Tib…" RED said as she held her shoulder. "You are a natural leader. Trust me, you will be just fine." She looked down at her hands and held out the staff she'd been carrying the last few weeks. "Here… I think you lost yours."

Smiling again Tib reached out for the staff and took it with both hands, holding it for dear life. "Thank you."

Stepping away, RED gave her a wink. "You'll want to see this." She lifted her right arm to her mouth and pressed into the side. "Boys, you can pick us up now."

Mouth wide, Tib could only stare as she watched a bright light consume all three, blinding her eyes and freezing her breath. When it came back, she looked to see not one sign of the visitors but high above, a new star shone brightly.

She chuckled to herself the waved out at the 'star'. "Come back and see us soon!" she called to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: by all the stars in the sky! I forget to upload this next part/chapter before going to bed and I wake up to 26 Reviews! That has to be a record! **

**My poor phone was going off all night.**

**Anyway, I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story. **

**Two people said in that story that 'my writing has improved' and I can't take the credit for that, its Lady Shenzuki and Clearo Read (Which has finally decided to start working again!) **

**Anyway, don't forget to review. Next chapter is on its way. **

**PS - Some of you appear to have missed chapter 6 - Punching Bag. You might want to go back and read it :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Notriz

Chapter 9: Notriz

Sesshomaru felt a little uncomfortable about his current situation but he was also slightly pleased with himself as he checked his communicator. He was currently down on the lower levels of the Alpha base, near where he had once met Yallow.

He walked down the hall alone, checking the map on his communicator, homing in on the small dot. Turning a corner, he found what he was looking for and smiled, reaching out and knocking on the door. "RED, it's me."

The door soon opened and RED appeared. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing down here?"

He held out the bag he was carrying towards her. "A little treat… for a job well done on Verbenan."

Eyeing him suspiciously RED reached out and took the bag before looking inside. Her eyes lit up at the sight then chuckled and pulled out a brand new red coat with a belt and a high collar.

"It… it's lovely." She held it over herself to check the fit but then turned into the room and when he didn't follow her in, she called over her shoulder. "Well, don't just stand there, come in!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped over the threshold into her quarters and as he'd never been in her room before, his eyes began to take in every detail of it.

It was smaller in size than his room, darker than normal and lacked a holographic window. The walls were mostly bare pardon one side which was covered with items such as dried flowers, shells, some small toys, wrappers of foods from other planets and scribbled notes in various languages. His fingers absentmindedly ran over a few as he looked over them. It almost felt like he was looking back over RED's life.

"Traditionally it's called a scrap book." RED informed him as she tied the belt on her new jacket. "But I have too many so I made it a scrap wall."

"How long have you been collecting these things?"

"About eight going on nine years. Ever since I joined the IPF. I like to just sit sometimes and reminisce…"

She picked a small scrap of material off the wall and ran her thumb over it. "This one here for example, was part of a disguise I wore while on one of my first rescue missions. Dam thing tore when I was climbing over a fence and nearly blew my cover."

She chuckled and placed the fabric back. "I have signatures from some of the most famous beings in the cosmos and items from worlds very few have set foot on."

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked over the items, some familiar and some alien to his mind. "What would you say was your favourite?"

"I like them all so much. But… if I had to pick one that was most important…." She walked across the wall and lifted a small glass container off a peg, holding it carefully in her hand. "I would have to say this."

Leaning closer, Sesshomaru looked at what was inside and was a little confused when he saw a small, unimportant looking rock just sat there. "Why?"

"This rock is all I have left of my home. The rest is dust and rubble."

The Inu frowned. "What do you mean? You said you were from the South-eastern side of Tarke. To my knowledge that…." He stopped and felt himself shake, putting the details together. "You're one of them."

RED lowered her head as she sat on the low bunk at the back of the room. "I was. It was a very long time ago."

"I had no idea." He sat down as well beside her. "You were a survivor of the Tarke 7000 massacre."

"It wasn't a massacre. It was abduction." She let out a breath before covering her face with her hands. "I guess… I should tell you the truth." After a moment to think, she slowly pulled the new red jacket off and reached behind her head, reaching over and pulling her shirt off as well.

Even if he was taken aback by her undressing before him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare when her shirt dropped to the floor. She still had a tank top on under it all but he could see most of her spine.

At first, he mistook it for a tattoo; it was intricate and beautiful, a pattern of spirals and arches reaching from between her shoulder blades all the way down her spine to the top of her trousers. At its widest, it was a hands span across, right in the middle of the design.

For a while Sesshomaru just stared at it, amazed by the strange haunting beauty. It haunted his mind to think how such a thing had come to be on her skin, the edges pulled and darker than her normal flesh, glossed over from time while the inside of the mark was a lighter colour as if her skin had been torn from her over and over again. Right in the middle of this was a dark, blood red four point imprint, almost like a foreign flower.

The realisation dawned on Sesshomaru and he had to swallow. This wasn't a tattoo or a mark. It was a scar. A long, painful scar that had never fully healed.

"Ho…how?" He asked, his voice far away as he stared at RED's back.

She sighed and slid her coat on over it. "I got it after years of having a device called 'the administer' attached to my back. It was made up of millions of tiny needles that punctured our skin down the spine, injecting us over and over for years. The second part, that bit in the middle… was a controlling device. It pushed deep into our bodies so they could monitor us at all hours but also… if needed… terminate us."

"You keep saying 'us'."

RED nodded. "I wasn't the only one they experimented on. There were thousands of us, kept in the cells and only let out for training and food." She held her arm, rubbing it up and down. "It was called Notriz. For years… every single day they would inject me with it."

Sesshomaru took a breath and closed his eyes to the world. "What… was it? This Notriz?"

She went silent, thinking over her choice of words. "It was meant to be a physical enhancement, to make us stronger, faster, smarter and deadly obedient. For… some higher power that I never knew, it could have been government or terror for all I found out. But they used us as test subjects. Some people were on low concentration of the substance, but with near constant injections while others were on a higher, irregular dosage."

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I was on an intensive… unique course. I was… different. The Notriz often caused a reaction in people… mental breakdown or… a physical one. When I think about… I can see these… images. Men, women… children… mutated or… losing their minds. Almost everyone suffered some kind of side effect. Except me." She looked over to him, smiling softly. "I… have some kind of… genetic abnormality that made me immune to the side effects. They soon placed me on an extensive and unique treatment plan."

"Did it… hurt?" Sesshomaru continued to question her, taking advantage of her contemplative mood to learn more about her traumatic past.

RED let out a long deep breath. "Yes. At first. I was only eight years old when they took me. Each and every time they… pumped that stuff into my body… it burned. But after a few months, I got use to it… I found a method of dealing with it. I could pull my mind away from the pain, forget it. Sometimes it went on for too long and… I was… 'locked', that's what I use to call it. A self-induced controlled coma. It's the only reason I kept my mind while my genes kept my body alive."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but swallow unsettled at hearing what she had to go through. "How long?"

"Five years. Five years of agony… of orders and tests and… training. I was… a drone. I held onto my mind but I lost myself. I use to care about the others but by the end… I could watch them without feeling a thing." she chuckled and hunched forward. "If I could see myself then and now… I wouldn't recognise myself."

"How did you get here? I mean… how did you… get out of _there_?"

"They made a mistake. They… believed I was perfect. They took my administrator off and without the constant pain it was causing me… I was able to plan my way out and to freedom. I took over a shuttle and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Somehow… I ran into a team from the IPF and told them what I knew."

She shuddered and shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed again. "But when they found the… _laboratory_ there was no one there. No one alive. They had terminated every last subject. The toll was over several thousands of various species and ages. And that's just those who were killed then… who knows how many died before then and how long it had been going on."

Trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing, Sesshomaru could only imagine what it had been like for her. "Would… would this have anything to do with… Dimiti?"

RED visibly flinched. "Doctor Dimiti Sitron. He was the man who created the Notriz. He was the man who did this to me… who killed all those people."

"RED… I am so sorry."

Her head snapped over to look at him and her eyes were darker. "Why? Because it happened to me? Without the Notriz I wouldn't be who I am. It changed me, Sesshomaru and there is no way back so I learnt to use it to my advantage." She stood and turned around to face him, smiling coldly as she did.

"One day the Notriz in my body will be the tipping point between myself and the doctor. And when that day comes… he will kneel at my feet before I put a bullet in his head."

The morbid but spine-chilling determination in her voice proved without a doubt to Sesshomaru that she would one day find this man and kill him. She just stood there, half undressed with his gift around her, her eyes set on the idea in her head. With her eyes staring at nothing in particular and her mind suffused with the prospect of killing her torturer, her fingers absently scraped against the fabric of the red coat.

Slowly, Sesshomaru stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "RED, I promise you… I will do everything in my power to help you with your mission. We'll make sure this Dimiti pays for what he did. I swear."

For a moment RED was still but then she wrapped her arms around his much bigger frame and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that new chapter! Now for a little something for those of you who don't have FF accounts. **

**Chapter 1 Visitor Reviews**

L - 4/21/13 - Rereading!

**SL - Glad you like it enough to read it twice! And may you enjoy it a third and a fourth time!**

Rairakku 4/10/13 - It is very mysterious, and funny ... our Red (Rin) ... I'm sure it will loosen our favorite youkai! Thank you for the update

**SL - Oh you have no idea!**

Karrat 4/10/13 - Continue please

**SL - I plan on, just give me some time.**

**Chapter 2 Visitor Reviews **

Guest 4/11/13 - Ahh I'm so curious

**SL - And I hope you remain curious. **

Rairakku 4/11/13 - Red isn't convenient ... and mysterious as ever. Thank you for the quick update

**SL RED? Subtle? Those words don't belong in the same sentence! At least… not yet. :) **

Guest 4/11/13 - This is really original :) please update soon

**SL - I'm glad you think its original, its whole new area for me, something I've never tried before but I'm really glad you like it.**

**Chapter 3 Visitor Reviews **

Rairakku 4/12/13 - Your story is always exciting and full of mystery. Thank you for the update.

**SL - Aww, thanks!**

Mk 4/11/13 - Alright. Ready for another chapter! (:

S**L - Hope you like it!**

Jane 4/14/13 - Aren't you... Updating? (;

**SL - Bit late to say but… yes. **

Miss me 4/14/13 - Oh my, am I the 10th review yet? (: just wanted to tell you how much I am enjoying this story. Update soon, dear.

**SL - I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you still are. **

Guest 4/14/13 - Sorry for being lazy to log in :D ahahahahahahahahaha. It's Sunday. Can't wait to see another chapter! Btw, don't let reviews be so important that it affects pace of when you would update. Update when you think makes smooth transition! (;

**SL - Well, I have no idea who you are as you were too lazy to log in. Anyway, I've since decided to stop making the number of reviews relative to the update speed so thanks for that tip. **

Eternal 4/14/13 - Sesshomaru 3 I am excited for next chapter!

**SL - Agreed, heart throb Sesshomaru! **

Guest 4/13/13 - Woot! This is so good!

**SL - Woot! I'm glad you think so!**

JC 4/13/13 - What's next?. I am curious about what RED is

**SL- You are not the only one wondering what RED is, JC. But you will have to wait and see. I can only hope you like the answer. **

Anonymous 4/13/13 - You have a great story plot and it keeps the readers excited. I understand you want a lot of reviews, but I don't think you should treat reviews as everything; I mean isn't your purpose in writing to please the readers? I know you are getting me hooked, and just letting you know there are so many people liking this story. Don't let the reviews be indication of that. (: continue with the story!

**SL - Yeah, I have decided to stop updating relating to the number of reviews I get. It was stupid and I got to a point when my chapters weren't really finished before being published!**

**Chapter 4 and 5 - No Visitor Reviews **

**Chapter 6 Visitor Reviews**

Rairakku 4/17/13 . chapter 6

By Kami Oh, what happened to Red ... I think a terrible past. Thank you for the update.

**SL - You'll find out soon :D**

**Chapter 7 Visitor Reviews (And boy are there a lot of them!)**

Anonymous 4/20/13 - Update soon. (: *waiting for the cute moments*

**SL - I hope you got the cute moment you were hoping for. **

Emily 4/20/13 - I'm astonished and emotionally moved.

**SL *blush* ahh, thanks!**

The goddess 4/20/13 - (: cutest thing ever. And come on, females rock! Yay rin and sesshomaru !

**SL - Ah, I don't think it was 'the cutest thing' ever. That is coming in a later chapter. **

Inuyasha01 4/20/13 - Okay. Your writing improved! I am so proud! Keep up the good work and don't disappoint us! You have an awesome potential with this story to bloom!

**SL - My writing may have improved but you are only seeing it as improved because I have a beta now and I have my reading software working again. But thanks, I'll keep up the work and I hope I don't disappoint *bites nails* It's going to take a long time to finish this story because of its long and complicated plot line (ops, might have given something away there.)**

Narsha 4/20/13 - (; update. Please. PLEASE? This is getting so good!

**SL - I'm updating when I can, so hold your horses. **

The cat 4/20/13 - Ahahaha. They are adorable.

**SL -Yep. That's all there is to say. **

W 4/20/13 - Update! Update!

**SL - I am! I am!**

Jane 4/20/13 - (: so awesome

**SL - So agree!**

Boo 4/20/13 - Please post the next chapter soon! This is getting really exciting!

**SL - Glad you think so! :)**

Lacy 4/20/13 - I need another chappie! XD

**SL - You got another chappie!**

Hi 4/20/13 - (: update. Soon. Long chapter. I love it

**SL - I have, not so long chapter. Hope you still love it. **

May 4/20/13 - Okay. I never review. But I really wanted to review for yours cause its so new. So different. So awesome. Update soon.! Loving the plot. Your writing improved!

**SL - To get a review from someone who never reviews, wow! Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and wanted to review! I didn't know the story would be so new and different, it was just a plot in my head and I wanted to write it. But thanks, glad you liked it!**

Icecream13 4/20/13 - O.O how did sesshomaru found rin?

**SL - He's had years of training from the IPF and he's got a natural talent for it. Thanks for the question. **

Yuri 4/20/13 - Update, my dear. This is just so cute

**SL - Glad you find it cute! **

Xoxo 4/20/13 - Sesshomaru is so just. Awesome. I think I am in love

**SL - You didn't need to read my story to know that. He is just sooo badass!**

T 4/20/13 - Okay. Like I love the chapter. Bye. Update.

**SL - Okay, glad you love the chapter! Bye! **

Kc 4/20/13 - This is so cute. And adventurous. Thanks for long chapter!

**SL - It is cute and I'm glad you think it's adventurous. Don't hold out for extra-long chapters again, it's not my really my style, this one just naturally grew. **

Macey 4/20/13 - I know I have been reading this story for a while, and you know... This chapter is just awesome. Update soon !

**SL - Hehe, thanks! **

c 4/20/13 - Woooooooooohhhh! (: it is soo cute.

**SL - Woooooooooooooooohhh! Glad you think so!**

Anonymous 4/20/13 - Absolutely love it. You make your structure so organized. While you show dominant characteristic of sesshomaru as he restraint RED, you also show his gentle side, and emphasizing thn by adding in male-dominant society. It is very organized and i love it. Also love to see Rin's feminist side. And I love that he helps her to embrace it. I call this the dream romance. Continue with the story! Can't wait for the update. With your own pace, I think it's getting better and better!.

**SL - I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to keep to a certain format for the first part of the story but after a certain point, it's going to change to something different which should give it a new edge. With any luck anyway. **

**I fear/think that Sesshomaru is going out of character but it's in a good way. I wanted to keep him as a dominant but also give him limits to push in himself, RED and the IPF.**

**Chapter 8 - Visitor Reviews**

M 4/22/13 - Gasp. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh! I need an update! Like nowww?.!

**SL - You will get your update wen its ready!**

Yuri 4/21/13 - They are leaving! I wonder how their relationship is going to develop after this mission. Will I see naraku or antagonist characters too?

**SL - Umm… there will be a few known names but I don't think Naraku or the others will make appearances. But I'm not giving names or pointing fingers. **

Xoxo 4/21/13 - Love it.

**SL - Love you!**

Jane 4/21/13 - Review soon! Right now! Yes? YESSS?

**SL - Are you Lady Jane the Loppy? If you are then you know what I mean. If not… my mistiake. Glad you are enjoying the story!**

Kacy 4/21/13 -UPDATE SOON!

**SL - UPDATING SOON!**

Guest 4/21/13 - She is going to be a good leader. What of sesshomaru and rin? What's going to happen next? Update fast!

**SL - You will have to wait and see. And yeah, I agree, Tib is going to be a great leader. **

Kacy 4/21/13 - Update soon!

**SL - I am!**

Jane 4/21/13 - Will you be updating any time soon?

**SL - When I can, I will update. **

Rairakku 4/21/13 - This is a great adventure ... Thank you for the update.

**SL - Glad you are enjoying the story!**

Xoxo 4/21/13 - Wonderfully written.

**SL - Thanks. **

Typicalyssa 4/21/13 - Yay! Mission accomplished. Was worried RED would be seriously injured in the fight, but Sesshoumaru saved the day! By the way, Tibuza was well written. :)

**SL - She did get hurt, just not seriously. It could have been worse if it wasn't for our favourite silver haired demon! **

Mikaeyla 4/21/13 - I love it (:

**SL - Glad!**

Xoxo 4/21/13 - We forgive you for forgetting to update! (: but hey, you are giving us next update soon! That's all it matters! (: good job story lady!

**SL - Thanks for forgiving me and I'm working on the next chapter! Stay tuned! **

Sloth 4/21/13 - Okay. This story is great! (: it's enough to get lazy me to review. Finally sci-fi. Ugh. Something new. Omg. Thank you. It's like starwars and startrack all together with my favorite two characters (;

**SL - Star Wars and Star Trek were both big leaders in the creation of this story, along with Stargate, Farscape and Transformers. I didn't know Sci-fi was so uncommon on the InuYasha fandom. I would have thought it was an easy one, I mean, instead of being Demons, make them Aliens, it's not hard! (Well, actually, it is kinda hard but…) **

Macey 4/21/13 - Yay! You updated. So glad you did. (: I am gonna go ahead and read it now. :P

**SL - Yay. Glad you like it! **

* * *

**Another A/N:**

**Now that you people have had your story and I have replied to your reviews, I have two questions. **

**1 - If you had to give this story a song, what would you pick? As in, if there was an AMV made of this story, what song would you use?**

**2 - What adventures would you like to see RED and Sesshomaru on? No idea is too stupid! You never know, you might have a role in the creation of this story. **

**Thanks everyone for your support and reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Break room

Chapter 10: Break room

It wasn't very often Sesshomaru went to the rec room since he became RED's partner but today he found himself with the time and the want to go there. The room buzzed with life from many of the different species going about their relaxation, all of them members of the IPF. The rec room was quite large, enough to house a hundred members but at the moment it was only half full. The Inu slowly made his way across the room to the large venders and entered a code that dispensed a drink. Taking a sip, he licked his lips and looked for somewhere to sit, before his eyes caught a small dot of redness in the sea of green and blue.

"RED."

The woman looked up from her musings as her fingers messed with a small yellow circle. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru."

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Same to you." She looked down at her food and let out a sigh. "The com says it's good for me to be seen around here sometimes. Apparently it's good for morale for the others to see me as… normal. Or something like that, I don't really care."

Sesshomaru huffed as he sat across from her and picked up one of her circles. "So what are these?"

"You never seen them before?"

"Not on my planet."

RED shrugged as she put the one in her hand into her mouth. "Nurtron Bites. Basically everything you need to keep you alive. Carbs, protein, vitamins, minerals… you name it, these things have it."

The Inu eyed the bite for a moment then put it in his mouth and chewed before shuddering. "Gaaa!" he moaned, pulling a very unusual and uncomfortable face.

RED laughed. "Everything pardon taste."

"Why in the six suns are you eating these?" her partner asked after taking a long drink.

Her playful face fell to a more serious one and he knew instantly why. It was all she had ever eaten. It was enough to keep her alive.

The conversation was very quickly dropped.

Not only because of its content but because a new group had entered the rec room. These guys wore their uniforms with little care, scruffy in all standards. Many left the room on their appearance, knowing them by reputation and wanting to keep it that way. They were all men, all over ten feet tall by Sesshomaru's estimation and all of them Zuroliris, a race of aggressive, muscular humanoids but with solid black eyes.

RED huffed as she went back to her meal. "Great." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

While some of the Zuroliris went over to the venders, three of them came over to the pair, their big feet causing the content of Sesshomaru's drink to slop over the edge and onto his hand. He did not appreciate it as he stared at the trio.

"Well well, if it isn't little red riding hood." One of them said, arms crossed as his back up chuckled at the joke.

"Careful Jiped, I hear that book is out of your reading range."

Jiped in the middle frowned as he leant on the table, almost tipping it over in doing so. "Oh you'd be amazed what I can read. Like your last mission report. You really made a mess of it didn't you RED."

"Jiped, if you actually read it you will know that I was causing a distraction. The whole mission was about finesse, about getting what we needed with the least amount of damage, something your block heads over there would never understand." Her eyes turned to him, tight and firm. "After all, all you know is how to break things." She turned back to her food with a smile. "As if any of you could do what I do."

There was a growl from within the Zuroliri as he closed his hand into a fist. "Why would I want to do what you do? All you do is prance around in your little space ship picking up lost cats and taking them home."

"And take out high profile targets, deal with organised crime on a galactic level and perform rescue missions on planets you could never even dream of. Plus acting as an ambassador for the IPF."

"You hear that boys? Little RED here is a political lapdog."

"You'd be amazed what a lapdog gets to do and see. While you and your chums are digging in the scrap, I get to have dinner with presidents and royals."

The Inu tried not to call her bluff; on the few political missions they had gone on, RED had nearly run away from any formal affair, often before being invited. But still, it was clear she wanted to get under these guys' skins and was doing a remarkably good job of it. The Zuroliris looked about ready to blow but were holding back. They knew the Interstellar Protection Force rules as well as RED and Sesshomaru did. If they were caught fighting; it was the brig for them. Teasing and calling names was fine but not a single punch could be thrown.

RED's enjoyment of the situation was growing thin as the banter grew to a stop. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders while climbing up out of her chair. "Well as fascinating as this has been boys, I have things to be doing. Like getting ready for my next mission."

The Zuroliris huffed as she went past them but looked ready to call it. Pardon one at the back. He grunted at RED. "Freak."

The rec room fell into total, space level silence. No one breathed as that word hung in the air. The next sound was RED turning in place and looking at the offending Zuroliri. "What did you say?"

"I called you a freak. That is what you are after all. All broken inside." He smiled with premature victory. "That's what they say about you, RED. The broken freak."

RED's hand closed into a tight fist as her right arm shook with anger and clear pure strain. Swiftly, Sesshomaru moved to her side and held her shaking shoulder. "RED, leave it." He spoke as he dared, with firmness but compassion. RED had transformed into a bomb ready to blow at a single wrong movement and Sesshomaru didn't want to see that happen.

Luckily RED's hand relaxed and she allowed herself to be pulled away from the situation.

The other Zuroliris let out a breath as she turned to the door but the young one didn't know everything and cupped his hand to his mouth. "That's it, run off with your babysitter!"

Before he knew what had hit him, RED came roaring back, jumping over the tables and knocking him flat under the chin with her knee. He went tumbling backwards, hitting the floor with a thud and sending the few remaining occupants of the rec room running for their lives. As they left, RED sat straddling on his shoulders throwing punch after punch into his face before another one of his kind swung for her, catching the side of her face and throwing her back a far bit.

Sesshomaru saw a chance and sped to her side, grabbing her arm to pull her away but RED just blew him off, charging at her attackers again, screaming at the top of her lungs while kicking and punching anyone who got in her way. Sesshomaru tried to defuse the fight but he didn't know how.

The tumble went on, RED and the Zuroliris throwing up chairs, tables and anything else that got in there way. Blood was drawn from several places on anyone that was involved and RED was already sporting a nasty cut lip from her attackers but she showed no sign of stopping, no matter what was said or done.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot across the room, blasting itself straight into RED's arm as she punched another Zuroliri and sent her tumbling to the floor. Her partner ran to her side but saw there was no physical damage and she was already stirring in a dizzy state. He turned to see the shooter and recognised the commander himself holding a stun blaster. He was escorted by several others, all armed the same way. "Attention!"

Everyone pardon the stunned RED went to full rigid attention as the commander scowled, staring at the Zuroliris and the mess they had made of the rec room. Finally his eyes went to the silver haired Inu. "I will ask you once Sesshomaru and I want a simple answer. Who threw the first punch?"

"Sir, it was a provoked attack, the…."

"I did not ask if it was provoked, soldier! I asked who threw the first punch!"

Sesshomaru looked slowly over the mess, over the Zuroliris and down at RED as she stared up at him, regaining her senses. Then he looked back at the furious commander. "RED sir."

The commander grunted then looked over at the soldiers he had brought with him. "Take her to medical and see to it she's checked over. Then take her to the brig. The rest of you clean up this mess."

Sesshomaru dropped his head as he watched the guards take the still half stunned RED out of the room and towards the med bays but not before she could give him a pleading and angry look.

~#~

RED sighed as she looked down at her cuffed hands as the strap glowed in her grip. The cell was smaller than her own chambers with a guard outside her door and an open view of the corridor. If she went too close to it, the force field would give her a painful shock. After pounding away at it for over half an hour, she wasn't in the mood for any more.

Just then she heard a voice, echo over the brig and footsteps approach. "Go take a break."

The guard's footsteps moved away. There were only two with that authority. RED moved her head to see her partner on the other side of the field. She huffed at him and turned to face the wall again so her back was to him. "What you doing here?"

"I came to see if you are alright."

"The meds gave me a full bill of health. I'm fine. Now go away."

Sesshomaru grunted, leaning on the field from his side, a painless experience. "RED, I tried to get you out of there. I'm…."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Sesshomaru!" She stood and held the cuffs towards him. "Don't you dare say you are sorry for this!"

He frowned at her. "Look, you have to learn to control your temper."

"I thought we were partners! I trusted you!"

"We are partners!" He growled, banging his hand on the force field between them. "I've got your back now and always. I've told the com what happened, how those bullies provoked you! He said you only have to do a day or two in here so you can cool down!"

"That's what you call having my back?! If you really had my back Sesshomaru, you would be in the next cell with me!"

That took him by surprise as she began pacing before him. "I don't…."

"I have had to deal with the name calling and the treatment for nine years! Nine years Sesshomaru! And each time I just took it! It killed a little bit of the real me every single time! Today, I let myself go because I thought you would at least have the guts to do the right thing and help me!"

"RED, fighting is against the IPF rules… if I had joined you…."

"Sesshomaru, we… we are beyond the IPF." Her dark brown eyes locked on his from the other side of the cell, calling him towards her. "I might do their work, follow their orders and report to them… but I don't work for the IPF. I work for myself. For my own revenge. That is my only mission and nothing will stop me." Her eyes scanned him up and down before returning to the bed at the back of the cell. "I thought you were with me on that."

Sensing the end of the conversation, Sesshomaru turned away and left her to her thoughts and her anger.

* * *

**A/N: Ops, almost forgot to put my AN on this chapter! **

**Well everyone, I have to say I thought this chapter was never going to get done! I mean honestly! It was taking forever! **

**I have to warn you all, I have only 5 days to finish off my Dissertation for University and after that I have 16 days to do an exam so from this point on, _all Fan fics are officially on hold!_**

**I am setting up a block on all fan fic based emails and I am placing a password on all fan fic documents on my computer to stop me from writing them until this extensive studying is over. **

**This means that, although I will get your reviews and comments, I will not be replying to them until this long and painful session of work is over. On the positive side, I have up to chapter 14 ready for publish, it just needs misato-chan to read and check before publishing. **

**So wish me luck in my isolated studying and I will see you all… on the 18th of May 2013. Or perhaps before if I get my ass in gear. **

**Until then,**

**Farewell!**

**Storylady35**

**PS: Don't forget to review!**

**PPS: I still want to hear your song suggestions for this story. If this story was made into a AMV, what song would be in the background?**

Until the 18th... bye T-T


	11. Chapter 11: Mission: Rescue

Chapter 11: Mission: Rescue

The length at which the wire would have to travel meant the shot was going to be particularly difficult. RED took a steadying breath as she aimed across the great chasm before them before firing.

The zip wire shot out across the night air into the wall, embedding itself and securing the pairs entrance.

Throwing the device to the floor, RED jumped up onto the wire and allowed gravity to drag her down before jumping to the ground. Her partner soon followed. "Clear." He whispered but RED was already gone. Holding back a growl, he went after her and caught her pressed against another wall of the building they were trying to gain entry to.

"RED, we need to-." He was cut off again as she ran across the opening to a rock and hid behind it, her eyes not once looking over to the Inu.

As he was about to follow her when a light passed between them and he staggered back to avoid being caught.

The guard went past without detecting them but then Sesshomaru spotted his partner sneak up behind the man and snap his neck, falling to the floor in a heap without a sound. RED huffed as she looked over him. "Let's move it."

RED's attitude was setting his teeth on edge. Groaning irritably, he reached for her arm and yanked her around to face him. "RED!" He whispered harshly. "What the hell is your _problem_?"

"Nothing!" She snapped and pulled her arm free. "I just want this mission over with, okay?" Having said that she faced the other way and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Sesshomaru aggravated beyond belief.

With no choice left but to follow her, Sesshomaru swore profusely and followed closely behind.

Sesshomaru followed her, keeping to the shadows and working their way around the building, picking off guards as they passed. Finally the area was cleared and they found an entrance, picking the lock and entering. RED decided then to draw her weapon, using it to scan the surrounding area. "Up." She muttered before heading to the side, towards a flight of stairs, partner in tail.

"RED, wait… I don't think this is right."

"Don't care."

He bit his tongue before grabbing her arm and threw her though a small door to a store room. Inside he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall, leaning his whole body against her. "RED, you have got to let this go."

"Don't know what you mean."

"You have been pissed off at me for far too long. Get over it RED." His grip increased on her, leaning closer. "You listen to me. Your anger is getting in the way of the mission. In case you have forgotten, there is a little kid here who needs our help. So pull yourself together."

RED dropped her eyes away from him. "Get off me."

"Not until you pull yourself together. Now, I didn't want to say this but… if you can't get over this… if you can't stand working with me then… after this mission I will ask for a transfer."

Instantly, she looked up at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"The IPF need you to be at your best. And if being your partner will affect that… then so be it." He sighed once and pushed his forehead into hers. "But we have to get over this mission first. So suck it up. Then we never have to see each other again."

RED dropped her head as he released her and went back towards the door.

"Fine." She muttered before stepping over to him, weapon at the ready. "If that's what you want." The door opened slowly as RED stared at his back. "After this, it's over."

~#~

Sesshomaru sighed aloud as he looked at the door in front of him. RED was currently away seeing to the child they had rescued, returning him to his parents so he decided to get this over with.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door before waiting.

"Come in."

The door swung in and revealed the commander at his desk, looking at the person entering his office. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Good to see you again. Congratulations on your recent success."

The Inu nodded slowly but then lowered his head. "Sir… I need to speak to you."

"What is it?"

"RED. Our last mission together was almost compromised by her… anger towards me."

The commander frowned. "What?"

"She is still upset with me from the incident in the rec room. She wouldn't listen to me and was constantly trying to keep away from me." He sighed and looked to the floor. "I have come to request that my partnership with her is brought to an end."

The IPF leader frowned. "Are you sure? You have been her partner for over three years."

He nodded and kept his eyes downcast. "Yes, and I have come to admire and respect her. Personally I do not wish to end our partnership but if she can no longer work with me then it is in the best interests of the IPF."

"You two have fallen out before. It's just RED's way."

"Yes sir but it has never been to a point where our work has been in danger. She agreed that this was the best option."

The human sighed, looking down at his hands. "I see. Very well, if you are both sure, I will prepare the paperwork now. It will need both your signatures then you will no longer be partners, you will be reassigned and RED will return to working alone."

"She works alone?"

The commander nodded as he began rummaging in his desk and filling in a form. "Yes, before you, no one would work with RED. She's too… different, too incontrollable. Pardon myself, and her tutor, you were the only other person who she will listen to. All the same… if it doesn't work then it doesn't work." He held out a piece of paper towards the Inu. "Get RED to sign this and it's all done."

Taking the form, the Inu sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'll see to it that RED signs it." Looking down at the form, Sesshomaru turned and left the office, closing the door behind him and exhaling once more.

The walk to find his soon to be ex-partner was long and gave him more time to think over what now lay before him and what he would do now. He closed in slowly on RED's position in one of the training rooms.

As it wasn't an active environment he was able to enter without disturbing her and found her sitting on a green hill looking out over the sky. "RED."

She stood quickly and stared at him. "Oh, Sesshomaru." Her eyes caught the paper he was holding. "Oh… that's a…"

Sesshomaru nodded, holding it out towards her. "The end of our partnership. All you have to do is sign and… it's over."

"You got that quickly."

"I didn't think you'd want to wait."

She sighed and stepped over, reaching out for the paper and began scanning it. "I guess not. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't want it to be over RED but it's for the best."

RED sighed while staring at the paper. "Well… maybe it was just too soon… after the incident. I mean… we've fallen out before… it's normal. I didn't think it would be the end of… of us." She shrugged then lifted her hand to the form. "But if you want this."

Just as her hand moved to write, another snapped out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her, making her look into his eyes. "RED… _I_ don't want this to end."

"But… you were the one who recommended it."

"I meant if we couldn't make it work. You were the one who agreed."

RED just stared at him as her other hand dropped the form to the floor. "Sesshomaru… I want to stay as your partner." Her hand closed around his, holding him loosely. "Sesshomaru, I don't have many friends and… I… I really don't want to… lose you." Head dropped to the floor, she shrugged. "I… I know I can be a pain and… childish and… I don't like… being alone but it's hard for me to let people close. They always judge me for who I am but… you never have."

Silently contemplating her words, Sesshomaru felt a smile crack his lips before reaching up to her chin and lifting it to his eyes. They stared at each for a long calm time but then she also smiled and leant forward to her head pressed to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. The Inu ran his hand back in her hair for a moment before pushing her away. "I guess this means we're still partners."

RED laughed once before leaning forward and planting her lips firmly on his for a moment. "Of course, rookie!"

Hands on her back, Sesshomaru kept her close to his body, looking up and down her face. "Good." He muttered before leaning over and kissing her in return, feeling her tense at the sudden movement. "I'd hate to be transferred to a team with a load of boring average missions. You get all the good stuff."

"Don't I?" RED whispered dreamily back before snuggling into him, warmed in his loose embrace. "See you for training tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Two ****new**** chapters as a special treat for everyone as I have handed in my Dissertation today! **

**YA! Way to go me! **

**Hope you like this chapter and the other one! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**And don't forget to leave your song suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mission: Base Protection

Chapter 12: Mission : Base Protection

The sky was a bright blue, filled with clouds and birds. RED smiled as she looked over the remains of a picnic and the blanket she was sat on, leaning back on a large ancient tree, the leaves shading her from the bright sunlight.

She smiled, shifting to lie on her back, her head resting on her partner's knee. "This is nice."

"Umm." He agreed combing her hair off her face with his fingers.

"Are you hungry? There is still some pie left."

"No, I am fine."

She sighed once and nodded, rubbing her head into his hand. "It's been so long since I came home. But since my escape, Tarke has always felt like home… but I never remember it."

A bird flew over to them and landed in the tree, beginning to sing a sweet lullaby. RED's eyes drifted close as Sesshomaru continued to smooth her hair down until she finally shifted up to his side and leant on him.

His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to his chest. "I'm glad you brought me here RED."

The woman smiled as she pressed her ear to his chest, listening for a while as her eyes closed.

But then, slowly, her smile fell and she opened her eyes, pushing herself up away from him.

The Inu frowned as well as she stood away from him. "What's the matter?"

RED sighed loudly, brushing her own hair back into place. "Some things a holograph can't replicate. End program."

At the command, the green and fresh world vanished into a nothing, including the man sitting behind her. RED let out another breath, looking up at the ceiling before turning to the door and leaving. For the last week, she'd been running the program and each time she had stopped it at faults and messed with the program to correct it.

It was still far from perfect.

Fixing her new red jacket, RED strode out the exit and walked down the hallway. She had nowhere in mind to be, just to walk and get her mind away from the holograph. Her Rookie partner had been plaguing her mind ever since that night on Verbenan when she'd fallen asleep on his arm.

Now she spent most of her free time trying to replicate that sensation.

Sighing, she turned and leaned on the wall.

"This is ridiculous." She moaned covering her face to try and get her mind in control.

She didn't even know what she was trying to control! Just then, several people began running past her, shouting as they did. RED caught several words and soon began running down the hall before her communicator could even bleep.

"I'm on my way." She said and cut the message off.

The IPF members were panicking, running down the hallways but still managing to jump and weave out of RED's way as she charged through. Her feet almost slipped as she turned one corner but she recovered and turned away.

She ran as fast as she could, often in the opposite direction to the others until she arrived at a large open space control room, the hub of the entire Alpha base.

The commander was there, standing at the front of a large screen that showed the image of a tall woman with light grey skin and pitch black eyes and wolf ears. As soon as RED saw her, she swallowed in worry.

"… critical situation."

She turned her attention to the commander as he spoke to a group of people before him.

"This image was taken two hours ago and all our attempts to control the situation have been unsuccessful. We are already getting reports of people going missing but they are across the base. We have no idea where it is." He leaned closer to the table and sighed. "I'm activating protocol one."

"You can't!" RED yelled, running over to him. "You can't!"

The commander looked right at her and shook his head as well. "I don't want to RED but it's the only thing we can do. We can't allow her control of the base."

RED lowered her head and sighed. "I know but…"

His hand closed on her shoulder. "I am sorry but we have to evacuate." He turned and reached out to a headset. "This is commander Samual Tilatia. I am activating a base wide evacuation. Everyone report to your designated evacuation points, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

As the command was given, RED noticed her partner rush into the room. An idea filled her mind. "Sir, give us a chance."

He frowned at her. "What? You want to… RED this is not a game. We are facing with a queen Stitra! Even you would be up to your limit to beat one of them."

"I won't be alone. I have Sesshomaru to back me up." She pointed and smiled at her partner. "And he has extensive sword based training. We all know the only way to kill a Stitra is to cut off the head."

The commander thought for a moment but then shook his head. "RED, I can't put you endanger like that. I know you want to save your home but… this is just too dangerous."

"Give me one hour."

"What?"

"One hour." She held up a finger, proving her point. "It will take you an hour to fully evacuate the base. Give me until then to take her out."

"RED, it's too dangerous."

"Do you really have the time to stop her from trying?" Sesshomaru commented with a shrug. "I'm with RED, the two of us can take that Stitra easy."

"This is a queen, Sesshomaru. And you will show respect to your superiors."

The Inu wrinkled his nose. "Look, _sir_, RED and I can do this. Have a little faith in us."

The commander looked between the two before giving a quick nod. "One hour. And you keep your communicators on an open broadcast to me the whole time. Understood?"

"Understood sir. Come on Sesshomaru, let's move it!"

Sesshomaru nodded before running out of the control room with her. He gave a huff as they ran. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"I _know_ so. We need to make a stop at the armoury to pick up a weapon then we'll go track this beast down. I'll explain my plan on the way."

With the base preparing for evacuation, everyone was busy with their posts. The pair was nearly unnoticed in the mad rush. By the time they reached the special weapons armoury, they picked up two long thin swords and carried one each up to the shopping mall.

RED let out a breath as she looked around. "Never thought I would see this place so empty."

Sesshomaru nodded, a place that always, anytime, was filled with people now stood deserted, shops and belongings just abandoned making it feel cold and lifeless. "So what now?"

RED was tapping at her wrist. "Samuel, where was the last missing person seen?"

"Over in area five. Please, take care RED."

"We will. Just keep calm. Sesshomaru, keep to the plan."

"I really don't like this RED."

She hummed as she drew the sword at her side. "Nor do I. But let's do this."

"You really don't want to leave, do you?"

"You've seen my wall!" She moaned, pouting pathetically to him. "I'm not leaving that for anything!" She twisted the blade in her hand. "Particularly for some low life pest like a Stitra. Now, let's get moving."

He tried to smile but he knew she was going to be putting herself deliberately in danger. Stitra are dangerous on their own but a queen was known to invade a location, paralyse victims and lay eggs inside the bodies to start a new hive.

RED was going to deliberately draw the queen out by use herself as bait. They had discussed this before opening the communication wave length as if the commander knew what she was going to do, he would no doubt stop them.

They ran to the coordinates of the last known location of the victim and found an open air vent and a small pool of blood. Kneeling, Sesshomaru investigated it. "She was here. Not long ago. I guess she's using the ventilation to get around."

"That explains her wide hunting range."

"RED, Sesshomaru, we're going to lock the veneration, that will keep her on whatever level she's on."

RED stared at the veneration shaft before her then nodded. "Sir, do you remember that experimental echo locator program from a few years back?"

"Yes, I remember it."

"Activate it."

"RED, that device was useless! It couldn't tell the difference between what was what!"

"We are not looking for _what_ something is, only _where_ it is! You lock down the shafts then use that program to see if there is anything out of place. That will give us a clue to where the Stitra is!"

There was a pause on the line. "Lock down the veneration system and activate the ultra sound program! NOW!"

"It'll take about three minutes." RED informed her partner as she knelt at the shaft entrance. "OI! Stitra!"

Sesshomaru immediately snapped out and covered her mouth. "What are you doing?"

Shaking herself free, RED frowned at him. "A queen is more intelligent than a normal Stitra. It's been known to communicate before now with them."

"You plan on asking it to leave?"

"No…" She smirked coldly. "I plan on making it mad."

She turned back to the vent. "We know you are out there, you low life slug! We won't let you make our home you're hive! Your whole species is nothing but vermin, waiting to be exterminated!"

Her voice echoed down the confined space for a moment but then a slow loud snarl echoed back followed by several loud clangs as the vents were sealed off.

"What the hell were you thinking RED?!"

RED rolled her eyes as she lifted her communicator. "Have you located her?"

"She's on the level below you."

"Figured as much, that sound came back too quickly. Come on Sesshomaru. Commander, I probably don't need to tell you this but get everyone off that level and lock it down."

"Already ahead of you RED. It's been cleared."

Standing up, RED ran back towards the stairs and down the next level with Sesshomaru following close behind. They finally arrived at the lower level, watching as the last of the people evacuated the level. This level wasn't as extensive as the one above that filled with clothes shops. This one was more of a social location, filled with restaurants and other places for people to relax.

"Samuel, can you give us a guild to her location?"

"In theory yes. But people here are a little too busy to keep helping you RED."

"Just do it Samuel." RED snapped, moving her eyes over the surroundings, making sure nothing came up to attack them while also seeing that Sesshomaru had drawn his weapon as well, scanning the surroundings with a determined eye. She was sure she could see something new and different in his eyes.

_Is he… scared? _

"With only the three of you on that level I've been able to search for heat sources."

"And?"

"It would appear she's taken stand in the rear of a Chow Tavern."

RED huffed. "The back of a restaurant, how appropriate."

"I actually like the Tavern." Sesshomaru muttered as they walked. "They have good beer."

"We save the base, I'll buy you one." RED joked back.

They fell into silence as they walked slowly towards their target. The Chow Tavern was a large restaurant that prided itself on the wide range of food and drink from across the universe. It was set up to have several different areas depending on the diner's eating style or want of atmosphere.

Normally it was full of song, of people and the smells of food. Today only the smell of burnt, abandoned food filled the air. RED held up her hand, telling Sesshomaru to wait as she walked around the tables to the rear. "Stitra! Stitra! I know you're in there!"

A hiss came from behind the door as RED came closer.

"You challenge me?" A slithering voice called out.

"I'm warning you." She stopped, sword ready, aimed at the door. "This is our home. And if you don't leave it in peace, we will blow it up, with you aboard."

The alien laughed. "You would kill yourself?"

"I won't be on board. Now, do you come quietly?"

"I am a queen. I am here to live. I am here to give more to my subjects." She laughed. "You will soon be one of them, little girl."

RED's hand closed around the hilt of her blade before stepping forward. "Soon you are going to be dead."

Again the voice laughed as RED stepped even closer to the kitchen doors, pushing them opened with the tip of her sword. Just as she did, a hand snapped out and grabbed it, pulling her inside with a startled yelp.

Sesshomaru ran over to the doors, just at the moment that the fire locks dropped from the ceiling and shut him off. "RED!" he yelled, pounding his hand on the door. "RED! RED can you hear me?!" He checked his communicator. "Commander, the Stitra activated the fire alarm! I'm locked on the other side! RED's in there alone!"

~#~

Emergency protocol for a fire in the Alpha base meant complete shutdown of all power, entrances and energy sources before beginning the fire extinguishing program the owner wished. These varied depending on the price the owner paid; extinguishing foam was the most effective, followed by vacuum suction and then cheapest of all, was a water sprinkler system.

Fortunately for RED, the Chow Tavern owner, had spent most of his budget on the front of the restaurant and chose the cheapest option for safety. After all power to the kitchen had been cut and she was left with only a dim emergency light, water had begun to sprinkle down on her, aiming to drown any fire in progress.

As the water covered her body, soaking her to the skin, RED looked over the kitchen. It was very large and impressive, relative to the size of the establishment but that just meant there were places for the Stitra to hide. Cut off from her partner and her communicator scratched from her wrist, she was on her own.

She decided to do what she did best. "So, has the _mighty queen of the Stitra _become nothing more than a sneaky coward?"

She said as proudly as she could, wiping the water from her face and stepping around the counters. Her eyes were hindered by the water in them and the falling of it made it near impossible to make out singular movement. "You do nothing but hide and talk. Your subjects must wonder if you're really their queen you are so weak!"

A hiss filled the air over the fire extinguishers and RED turned on the spot to face the source but there was no sign of it. She grinned. "What's the matter? Too scared to come out and fight?"

"You think you can fight me?"

This time the voice came out from the other side of the kitchen, making her spin on the spot again, water flying from her face as she did.

"Of course I can. If I could find something to fight. You're the one hiding."

"I am not hiding."

"Then what are you doing?" She gasped suddenly as something stabbed painfully into her back. Her lungs felt cold and she found it near impossible to breathe, her knees fell weak as her strength suddenly vanished.

She fell to the soaked floor as a small trickle of blood leaked from the wound in her side. RED didn't even have the ability to hold it, to stem the bleeding. Her blood pooled around her, running in the excess water. But, as her body fell stiff and shot with pain, she was still able to see and hear, her eyes locked in a wide shocked expression.

The Stitra stepped over, her bare grey feet all RED could see, lifting a foot and pressing RED's face into the floor. "I was waiting. You said my kind are to be exterminated? To be… wiped out. Well… now… you are going to become a feast my subjects."

RED tried to speak, to shout or scream but her voice was frozen, paralysed like the rest of her. She knew if she didn't get the anti-venom, her organs would fail in fifteen minutes.

As she began to pass out and the Stitra released her foot, she thought of the only thing that might get her though.

_Sesshomaru._

~#~

"RED! RED can you hear me!" Sesshomaru yelled, pounding his fist on the fire door. She'd been gone just a few minutes but a Stitra could strike fast and deadly.

He turned to his wrist. "Commander, you have to get this door open! She's in there alone!"

"I'm trying Sesshomaru. A few more seconds!"

"She doesn't have a _few more seconds_!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I need this door open now!"

At his command, the fire door slowly lifted up back into place and he charged into the kitchen. "RED! RED where are you?"

"Another willing meal? How wonderful!"

"What have you done to my partner?" He snarled, looking around the kitchen for any sign of either target. "Where is _she_?"

There was movement, scampering between hiding spots. "Why, she is meat. She will bring my children to life."

The Inu snarled. "Do you know who I am Stitra! Do you know who you are messing with!"

"You are meat. All are meat!"

"No." He whispered, lowering his head. "I'm Sesshomaru and I'm RED's partner." And with that, he turned on the spot, sword out and sliced the head clean off the Stitra who had been standing behind him, arm poised for another paralysing attack.

The beast didn't even have time to scream before its body fell to the floor, dark blood spilling from the wound. Sesshomaru grinned to himself before kicking the head away for his own personal enjoyment.

But it was short lived.

He began walking around the kitchen, searching for RED. But there was no sign of her. He checked every single place but all he found was a small pool of watered down blood.

On closer inspection, he saw it was leading away, dragged across the floor. Perhaps he had taken too long to get to her and the Stitra had found time to stash her body.

_No… no she's not dead! _He insisted, over and over in his mind and followed the blood trail. It took him all the way to the store room of the restaurant which he threw open and stared inside. There, lying on her side in a pool of her own blood, was RED.

Fearful that she was gone, Sesshomaru ran at her, kneeling at her side and picking her up. "RED? RED can you hear me?"

She was breathing; it was shallow. Her eyes were locked in a wide, painful state and her face was pale from the blood.

The Inu almost panicked but then remembered his training. "Commander, the Stitra is dead, you can call off the evacuation. I need medical down here with the Stitra anti venom right now. RED's been paralysed and wounded."

"On our way Sesshomaru."

With the com link broken, Sesshomaru turned his attention to RED in his arms, covering her wounded side to stop the blood leaving her. He noted the strange smell of it but put that down to the Notriz.

He had no idea how long she had been infected but he did know he had to hope that the thing she hated so much, was the thing that could help her survive this. Holding her close, he was forced just to sit and wait as the medics came to his position with the antidote.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Over here!" He yelled on hearing the voice and soon two medics were at his side, quickly injecting RED in the neck before going to see to her side.

Still holding her, her partner could only watch and hope, holding her tight to his chest. He'd never seen her so injured before; the odd cut or bruise and sometimes a gunshot but never this much, never enough that she might die.

Suddenly facing a Stitra queen didn't scare him.

Losing her did.

His hand closed tighter on her arm, praying she was going to be alright. "Come on RED." He whispered, leaning over her. "You promised me that beer, remember?"

RED's head rolled to the side as he held her closer, her cheek pressed against his chest. A sound, a rhythmic sound passed over to her and her own started to copy the beat, waking her up. She took a small breath and cracked her eyes open. "Rookie?" she wheezed. "Is that… you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She smiled up at him then pressed her face further to his heart. "Definitely better."

Her words confused him but she was awake and alive so he was happy.

"Your hearts really fast." She mumbled as he picked her up off the floor and carried in his arms. "Where you worried?"

"Of course I was." He said, staring ahead. "I'd hate to be assigned another partner."

"Is that all?"

"Well… as I said… you owe me a beer."

"I'll buy you two if you stop reminding me."

"Deal. Now, let's get you to medical."

RED groaned but was in no state to argue so just enjoyed being carried and the sound of the heart under her ear. _Yeah, definitely can't replicate this. _

* * *

**A/N: Me again!**

**This as far as you're getting for a while now.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Don't forget to review and don't forget to leave your song suggestions! I still want to hear them! **


	13. Chapter 13: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 13: Cat and Mouse

There were several thousand various species living aboard the Alpha base and as it wasn't a planet, there was no such thing as 'day' and 'night'. Shops were open all the time and people arrived and went as they pleased. Some of the civilians had permanent accommodation in the form of apartments or flats while visitors could stay in the hotels or rent a flat if they were staying for a long time. IPF officers could either have their own private quarters in the base or stay in the larger open barracks.

This meant that, no matter how long each species had to go between rests, everyone had somewhere to go for a sleep. Inu's were high on the list of how long they could go before needing to stop and sleep, the equivalent of several Earth months.

Sesshomaru's had been feeling the effects of his sleep drawing for some time and one 'night', he slumped off to his quarters, stripped out of his clothes and dumped them on the floor. He was normally exceptionally tidy but the fatigue was taking its toll. Undressed, he stepped to his private washroom, a perk of being RED's partner and quickly scrubbed himself clean of the dirt that had come to cling to his skin since his last wash.

The water had done nothing for his tired eyes as he kicked his abandoned clothes into a corner by his desk and eased himself onto the bed, slipping under the covers and yawned. "Lights… off." He whispered and slowly the lights dimmed and he was left in total darkness, eyes closed as he fell almost instantly asleep.

To his mind, mere seconds had passed before his eyes cracked open, irritated by a light wind against his cheek. "Waa?" He moaned, half in the arms of sleep. "Wa is it?"

"Rookie."

Rolling onto his back, Sesshomaru frowned as his eyes scanned the dark for the speaker. She was knelt right next to his bed, looking at him as he slept. "RED?" He snapped at her. "What do you want?"

She gave a great sigh and he realised that had been what had disturbed his slumber. "I've been stuck in medical for the last week and… I was thinking."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, and now is the best time anyway."

That perked Sesshomaru's curiosity. "Best time for what?"

As if she had been expecting the question, RED smirked and in a flash stood and climbed onto his bed, sitting across his lap and leaning over so her nose touched his. "For you to finish what you started."

Startled, her partner just blinked, looking up at her face. "Lights, on, dim." At the command, a light glow appeared above them and the Inu could see RED clearer. She didn't appear intoxicated or sick and there was no indication that this wasn't RED. He frowned at her. "What do you want?"

She leant back on her haunches allowing him to see the rest of her. "I told you, I want you to finish what you started." Her head tipped to the side, revealing her hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Don't you remember? A few months ago? In the gym?"

"You're talking about that?"

"Of course I am! What else would I be talking about?" She crossed her chest with her arms, looking miffed. "Look, ever since then, every single time you make contact with me… I get…" Her head moved and her face turned a light shade of red. "Well, I get… flustered. And I've been trying to work out what causes it and how to stop it for months. Then it came to me." Leaning back over him, RED stared straight into his deep golden eyes. "You. You made me feel this way and ever since it hasn't gone away." She sighed and sat back, head rolled off to the roof of his quarters. "I want you to stop it and the only way I can think of making that happen is if you finish."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, she said it so easily, so comfortably, as if she had no idea what she was asking, what she was saying. His eyes dropped to look over her body; the slender, fine condition she was in, the exotic and delightful night dress she was wearing and the tempting nature of her suggestion. His tongue rolled over his lips, as if making his choice for him.

"Well?" RED asked, impatience as ever. "What are you waiting for?"

"Why should I help you?" _Might as well have some fun with her. _He thought, trying not to smirk.

RED huffed and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Look, I don't want to waste any more time than I have to. Will you just get it over with?"

Making a show of it, the Inu placed a hand on her hips, feeling and squeezing them. He gave a displeased frown as his hands roughly went over her stomach and messed with her arms, lifting and lowering them before he just dropped them and fell back to his pillow. "If I was looking for such a release myself, I would never choose such a weak partner. You wouldn't be able to satisfy me so don't waste _my_ time."

"I don't care about _your_ satisfaction, Sesshomaru!" RED hissed, grabbing his chin and making him face at her. "You are going to get rid of this… feeling and you are going to do it now. Am I clear?"

"Do you even know what you are asking?"

"I want rid of it. So either you can do it, or I can."

This time he did smirk, his eyes growing steadily warmer. "I would like to see you try."

RED smiled as her grip on his face loosened and she ran a finger nail down the mark on his cheek. "Is that so?" Her eyes shifted between his mouth and his eyes, slowly easing herself down onto him.

Unlike the last time they had kissed, she reacted almost at once to him, enticing him as much as he did her. The sweet taste of her rang through his body while the strong earthy one pulled at RED. His hands soon found her back and from there up into her hair, swiftly and easily untying it so it hung all around her, his hand going to lace its way into her locks, keeping his grip and digging his nails into her flesh.

RED laughed as she pulled back from him, still knelt across his lap. "You're better than I remember."

"You're about the same. Now come back here." He grabbed her by the back of the head and roughly forced her to kiss him again, making her mouth open for his enjoyment. She bit him a little so he returned the feeling only his drew blood.

At the taste, RED drew back and put her hand to her mouth. "Oww." She said as she looked at a small red welt on her finger.

"That's what you get for teasing an Inu, RED." His hands slowly went over her neck and shoulders, holding her in place while his lips went to her neck, nibbling at her flesh.

Her own head now pressed into his shoulder, the woman sucked on the cut on her lip to stop the blood before moaning loudly. "Ummm, that's nice Rookie."

"You're the rookie here RED. _I_ know what I'm doing."

"That you certainly do." Came the mumbled response.

Pride filled the Inu, once more remembering what it felt like to have her relax in his arms. He bit her neck a little, ensuring it would mark then pushed her away, reaching out for her body. The soft fabric she was wearing slid in his grip and he pulled himself back from ripping it right off her body. _I'm sure she could buy another but… where is the fun in that?_

Instead he slowly pulled it up but found his hand stopped before he could get anywhere. His eyes met RED's and she was smiling, leaning down to him and kissing his cheek and ear. "You like this? You enjoying it?"

His purr was answer enough, his hand slipping under her dress and up over her skin.

RED smiled as her lips and tongue ran down the side of his ear and up to the point. "I can feel it." Her whole body shifted against something, proving her point.

Again, he purred and again she nibbled on the tip his ear, making him buck against her but she pressed him down. "Don't move." She said in a sensational whisper. "I'll be right back."

Heart pounding, Sesshomaru just allowed himself to fall back as RED climbed off him and his bed. He just lay there, his eyes closed as he wondered what she was doing and what was ahead of him. As his heart steadied, his mind cleared and he realised how much time had passed.

"RED?" He called, sitting up. "RED, you alright?"

Nothing.

Carefully, holding a sheet around his hips, he stood and looking over at his door. "RED? Where are you?" He stepped into his washroom and stared at the mirror. Written across it, in big red writing were the words; _Now you know._

Taking a moment to realise what it meant, Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle to himself. She had played him from the very start, tricking him just to get revenge. "Oh you are good RED. But it's my turn now." He ran a finger over the writing, rubbing some of it off. "It's game on."

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see everyone! Well, new chapter for your review and the story is now up to chapter 19!**

**Just need to be checked over and then you can get some more!**

**Doesn't that sound like fun?!**

**Anyway, still busy with my exam but I've been forced to take a few days off from it due to exhaustion (no kidding, I've slept for like 42 hours straight the last two days).**

**RED is coming a long amazingly at the moment, hit a bit of a snag as some people will know but it's over now and the story is back on track. Hitting some big stuff now.**

**Heck, if you are really good and lucky and give me a ****_load_**** of cookies, I might even publish chapter 14 today.**

**That and I am slightly careful about the number 13. Seems like a bad idea to leave the story on this unlucky number. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**Still want to hear those song suggestions, no song is too silly and recommend as many as you can think of! Doesn't have to be lyrical or anything, just tell me the name and artist. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mission: Search and Rescue

Chapter 14: Mission: Search and Rescue

RED laughed as she ducked another swing of her partner's sword before locking his in place. "Come on, you're not still mad are you?" She pouted pitifully for him. "Can't you forgive this face?"

Snorting, Sesshomaru disengaged and swung the thin weapon in his hand to her waist, narrowly avoiding slicing her skin. "I'll forgive you when you apologise."

"You started it."

"Shut up and fight."

"Gladly." She said, dipping and dodging while lunging with her own attacks. After a few clashes between weapons, RED backed off to get herself together. "You know… you have home field in this."

"That is true." Sesshomaru agreed, balancing on the edge of the ring, looking down the side at the glowing hot coals. "The Sehra Tourna is an Inu tradition and I grew up doing this."

RED wiped her brow on her sleeve. "How do you cope with the heat?"

"Inu's are naturally colder blooded than humans. Now, ready for the next bout?"

Sword in hand, RED nodded. "When you are."

He grinned then charged forward, forcing RED onto the defence, backing her towards the edge.

The Sehra Tourna took place on an arena positioned over a bed of glowing hot coals so the heat drove at the competitors while also restricting their movements to the decent sized mat suspended on four large posts. The idea was to either to draw blood on the opponent or push them off and into the coals.

Sesshomaru was indeed a master of this sport but RED was no armature and able to hold him off for the first few rounds. They were now entering the tenth and she was getting tired. Even the Notriz was pushed.

"I hope… we never have to fight on a… volcanic… planet." She panted between attacks.

Sesshomaru huffed as he backed off once more, giving her time to get her breath back. "They would never send us, you're too burnable."

"And you're not?"

"Not as much as you. Ready?"

She shook her head, leaning on the weapon for support. "Why do you keep giving me time to get my breath back?"

He lifted one shoulder. "I'm a good sportsman. Do you want to stop?"

"Would you count that as your win?"

"If you yield then yes."

"Then no. I'll keep going until I either loose or win." She let out a deep breath. "Or drop down dead."

Her partner gave a cold grin against the heat. "Stubborn as always RED."

"Let's dance big boy."

Without hesitation, he charged, swiftly locking blades with her again, stabbing out at her. Even tired, RED was still a challenge and she appeared determined not to lose. And she wouldn't have if suddenly RED's communicator hadn't bleeped, drawing her attention and her opponent used it to stab straight into her stomach.

RED looked down at the sword as it disappeared into her abdomen. "Really?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he stepped over to her, pushing the blade further in. "Call it payback." He smiled and stole a short kiss of her lips from her while slicing her stomach in half.

"You do know that actually hurts?"

"Not much. Who's after you?"

She turned to her communicator. "Humm, it's the commander. Maybe it's a mission." She activated the call. "How can we help you today?"

"RED, I need you and Sesshomaru to come to the briefing room, at once. It's an emergency."

"On our way." She lowered her arm and nodded. "Come on, time to move out."

With Sesshomaru leading the way, the pair made their way to the briefing room, a large square room around a circular table. The commander was already there, his face serious.

"RED, Sesshomaru, thank you for coming so quickly."

"You said it was an emergency."

"Yes." He sighed, leaning on the table. "This is a very dangerous and sensitive mission." The two members remained silent as he pressed a button near his hand and soon a hologram appeared of a space ship but half of it was destroyed, the rear part just hanging out into space, suspended in the weightless vacuum.

RED stepped forward and held out her hand, rotating the ship to look over the damage. "Whoever hit this… meant business." She frowned, zooming in on the front. "This is a…." She stopped, looking over at Sesshomaru.

He was staring at the insignia on the craft, his face set. "It's an Inu ship."

The commander nodded. "I'm sorry to get you involved in this Sesshomaru. You can step down if you want."

"No, it's fine. What happened?"

"It was transporting an important political family from Inu to Koran for a peace treaty signing. On the way there they were attacked and sent out a distress signal. We sent out a nearby team to investigate and they found no bodies or demands but there was an energy trail which they then followed. That was two days ago. They haven't reported in and we can't locate their signals. We fear something might have happened to them."

RED shrugged without much care. "Well… who's team did you did you send?"

The commander paused. "Atom's."

The blood was almost visible as fell from her face. "Defiant." She snapped, her tone cold and serious.

"What?"

"The Defiant. I want it."

The IPF's leader frowned but then nodded. "Alright, I'll clear it."

"Sesshomaru, go get yourself ready." She turned to the commander with a stern look in her eyes. "Five minutes. Not a second less!" With that, she ran off while Sesshomaru stayed behind and stared at the holograph.

The commander was also staring at the holograph of the ship but then looked up to see he wasn't alone. "Is anything wrong Sesshomaru?"

The Inu shook his head. "No sir, nothing."

~#~

The Defiant was a brand new, top of the range spaceship, sleek in design and appearance while also being the fastest craft on the fleet and armed with a variety of previously unavailable weapons. It had arrived on the Alpha base a week ago and since then had been sat on the flight deck for all to see.

It hadn't been called for yet and the commanding officers had been arguing who should take it out first.

That was now not a problem.

Anyone else assigned to take out this sport car of the stars would have taken the time to take in the beauty of this ship, to admire its shape and style but RED just matched up to it like it was just another craft, just one of the fleet.

Sesshomaru was already there, checking it out but couldn't help not lifting an eyebrow at her. He had been her partner for three years now and knew her coats and jackets by heart. This one he had only seen once before; on a mission the commander said could have possibly be a key to Dmitri's location.

It was a long dark red trench coat with a high collar and long sleeves, embodied with the IPF logo over her heart, which in itself was a shock as RED often refused to wear the IPF insignia. Under it, Sesshomaru saw she was already armed, two hand blasters and a knife concealed in her brown knee boots. Her belt had a small pouch attached, probably some kind of distraction deceives or a first aid kit.

She flicked her platted hair over her shoulder and stared at him. "Let's go." She snapped and climbed aboard, not interesting in the clean and elegant feel of the ship as she went straight though the hold to the cockpit and took the pilot's position, placing an ear piece on as she did. "This is the Defiant, requesting permission to depart, over."

"Roger Defiant you are clear for launch. Good luck RED, bring our boys back. Over."

"Will do control. Over and out." Throwing the com away, RED began pressing controls of the ship. The only indication it had engaged was when the view moved, Defiant was that silent.

It moved slowly down the hanger towards the force field that kept the air pressurised inside. RED ran final checks then punched her way out into the dark, silent void. The ship swiftly manoeuvred clear of the Alpha base so its nose was right out at the stars.

"Hold on to your lunch Rookie." She said before pressing the last control to enter warp.

Defiant didn't need telling twice as it entered warp, every system and control worked perfectly, never before used for a real mission. With a soft whir, the warp drive activated and pushed the engine beyond light speed, millions of miles passing in just a few minutes.

Inside the cockpit, Sesshomaru was presently surprised not to feel nauseous. "This is an amazing craft." He said, more to himself as he looked over the controls.

RED made an agreeing sound but continued to look at her weapons.

Silence filled the air as they travelled.

"RED?"

"Hm."

"Who's Atom?"

She blinked and let out a deep breath. "You picked up on that?"

"It wasn't exactly subtle. Whoever they are, they must be important to you."

Slowly, RED shifted her weight back in her seat and replaced her weapon. "He is. Atom… was my tutor. He taught me how to be an IPF officer. He helped me control the Notriz… and what it did to me. I told you I wouldn't recognise myself between then and now. It's thanks to Atom that I can't."

"I see."

"But he's more than that. He's the one who found me. When I escaped, he found me and took me to safety." She looked back out the screen. "I owe him my life. But if something has happened to him and his team then we are facing something serious Sesshomaru."

"Agreed, an Inu ship wouldn't travel unarmed or unprepared."

"Any known enemies?"

He smirked. "A lot."

"Great, we're flying blind." She smiled and looked over at him. "Just how I like it."

~#~

Ranor rubbed his chin as he tried to think, wondering over what his subordinates had said. He and his crew where hired to kidnap the Inu family and hold them until their employer told them otherwise.

That was the order. Do not harm, speak to, feed or interfere with the Inu's until they received orders. What Ranor was wondering about was the team of IPF that they were also playing host to. They had been a decent surprise but now they weren't sure that to do with them.

His men had made excellent points on all sides. They could hold them hostage; the IPF would pay quite a sum for their officers to be returned safely. Or they could torture the team, see if they know anything important. Or they could kill them, send a message to the IPF not to mess with Ranor and his team.

But there were disadvantages to all; they could hold them hostage but that would mean communicating with the IPF, possibly informing them of their position and status. Killing them to send a message might just put them even further into the IPF's hit list and everyone had heard what happened to Debebi Shuxa Ceqashuw. He made too much noise and then he had disappeared. Rumour had it the IPF had sent their best officers to take him out.

The only option Ranor could think as possible was to get them to talk and hope they knew something useful. "Allta!" he shouted across the halls. "Allta! Bring me one of the prisoners. It's time to make the IPF talk."

He chuckled to himself and waited for his victim, thinking to himself what he would do to them. It didn't take too long before his underling opened the door, pushing a figure in with a weapon to her head and her hands tied behind her back. "Thought you might want to start with this one Ranor. She was near the door too and didn't put up a fight. And she looks nice and soft."

Making a show of slowly standing from his desk, Ranor growled at the subordinate as the prisoner was pushed to kneel on the floor. "That's your problem Allta, you always underestimate them. Now, stay there, you might learn a thing or two." He reached over and grabbed the woman by the hair, making her look up at them. "Now, what's your name?"

The woman grinned. "Names RED."

With that, she pulled her arms out from behind her back, punched the man in the face and kicked the other into a wall, throwing them across the room. Once both were out cold, RED walked over to his desk and began tapping at the controls. "Sesshomaru, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear. I'm with Atom and his team."

"Good. I'm accessing their database as we speak. It looks like they are keeping the prisoners on the level above me, two from your current location. How many of Atom's team are able to fight?"

"One's still unconscious but the others are fine."

"Right, give them directions to the Defiant then meet me at the coordinates I'm about to send you. Be careful, this place is crawling with unfriendly."

"Be careful yourself RED." Sesshomaru stated before dropping his arm. "So, Atom, you heard her."

Atom nodded and turned to his team. "Buik, take Linda and get her out of here. Connor, go with them as back up. Tio and I will go with Sesshomaru and rescue the prisoners. We'll radio if we need assistance."

"Yes sir."

With their orders, the team soon broke up leaving Atom, Tio and Sesshomaru in the hallway as the pair picked weapons off their pervious captives and locked them in the cell.

As they did, Sesshomaru looked them over. Tio looked like a Sozarian, judging from the cybernetic technology attached to his face and arms but Atom appeared human, his hair short and blonde while his eyes were bright blue, his features sharp that gave him a young handsomeness.

Once finished, the three began working their way down the halls, keeping the element of surprise. RED had already taken the cameras and other security systems off line so they only had to worry about the guards. The three stuck to the shadows and walls, using their advanced training to sneak up or around those in their way.

Firing a weapon would be too easy to notice so tried to keep their attacks to hand to hand and as fast as possible. Stairs were a problem, leaving them open and vulnerable for detection but luckily no one saw them as they travelled up two the levels.

Atom took lead once on the right floor, keeping his back to the wall as he checked around the twists and turns. Just as they rounded on corner, he lifted his weapon and fired at a man as he came out of a doorway. "Flesh wound." He informed Sesshomaru before he could check. "He'll be out for a while but he'll live."

"I see where RED gets her aim."

"More the other way around really. Let's keep moving."

Tio at tail, they carried on until they turned another corner and found five men lying across the hall, all unconscious or moaning in pain. Atom and Sesshomaru gave each other a look, recognising the trail of destruction before walking over to the open door.

RED was stood by another door, a man moaning in pain at her feet. "Oh shut up." She muttered to him before kicking him in the leg. "Atom, come over here and give me a hand, this coding is too advanced for me."

Atom soon pushed past Sesshomaru and went to the control panel at the second door and tapped away even faster than RED had been. After a minute, it bleeped and the door unlocked.

Three of the four officers pushed their way into the room, scanning it for trouble but the only people inside were the five Inu's of various ages, four sat huddled together on the floor while one, an adult male stood facing the door, all with their hands tied behind their backs. RED nodded as she knelt a pulled her blade from her boot, cutting the male free. "Lord Tashio?"

The Inu nodded and rubbed his wrists. "Yes, thank you."

RED was already freeing the others, a woman and three children while checking them over for injuries. "We have a ship just outside the complex to take you to safety." She stood and looked at him eye to eye. "I must ask that you follow our directions without question."

Tashio nodded as the woman hugged him. "Very well."

Returning the nod, the human turned to the others. "Atom, Tio, take the rear, cover us. Rookie and I will lead the way. Let's move out!"

The group walked out of the cell and into the other room where Sesshomaru was watching the door. He flicked his eyes over the others and frowned but then set his face into an emotionless mask. "We're still clear." He muttered to RED as she stood by his side.

"Let's get moving then. We need to go back the way we came and meet up with the Defiant."

"Let's move it then."

~#~

RED let out a deep sigh as lent back in her chair, looking over at her partner who appeared to be very acting very stiff. "Hey, we are about to go warp. Do you want to go tell the others?"

"No." He snapped. "And I want nothing to do with them."

Wondering about his change in attitude, RED decided not to test him and nodded. "Alright, I'll go tell them. You can handle things here right?"

"Naturally."

Leaving her seat, RED walked over to the cockpit door and opened it, stepping into the hold. It was a bit of a squeeze, the Defiant wasn't meant to carry more than eight but today it had Atom's team of five plus the five Inus and RED and Sesshomaru. Entering the rear, she looked over them all before walking over to the older male as he stood protectively with his family.

"Lord Tashio sir." He lifted his head in acknowledgement so RED carried on. "We are taking you back to Alpha base to ensure you and your family are safe and can be debriefed on your abduction."

"Very well."

"We will also be entering warp very soon."

"I see. I will inform my family."

Taking this as a sign to leave, RED nodded and turned but then felt the man follow her so she stopped to face him. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes." Tashio swallowed before looking away. "You… have an Inu aboard this ship."

"Yes sir, my partner."

"Your… partner?" His eyes looked over her before stopping. "What… is his name? Your partner."

Growing edgy about the questions, RED turned sideways. "His name is Sesshomaru. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

The Inu didn't follow her as she went over to the IPF team at the side. "Guys, entering warp in a few seconds. Buckle up."

"Will do RED."

"Hey, Atom…." She smiled and pattered him on the shoulder. "Good to see you again by the way."

The man smiled, holding her hand on his arm. "And you RED. We should catch up."

Agreeing, RED, nodded and walked back to the controls, leaning over Sesshomaru's and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm here if you want to talk."

His eyes shifted to her as she took her seat but then back to the controls. "Preparing to warp."

~#~

RED frowned as she walked around the Alpha base, tracking down her partner from his communicator, locking on to his unusual position. Opening the door, she tipped her head at the sight of her partner lying on his back in her bed. "The door was locked."

"I unlocked it." He murmured, rolling onto his side away from her.

"I've been looking for you. You ran off almost as soon as the debrief was finished." She sat at the side of the bed, reaching out and running a hand back in his hair. "What's wrong?"

"For one, my partner is patronising me."

"You just look so pitiful, I can't help it. You know I have a weakness for the cute and young. Some come on, tell me what's wrong."

For a while he just lay there, enjoying the soft touch of her hand on his head. "I'm hiding." He said at last.

"Is it something do with the family of Inu's?"

"They aren't 'the' family… they're 'my' family. Or at least… Lord Tashio is my father."

RED's hand stopped moving for a moment then she sighed and brushed her hand against his. "Sesshomaru… did you know this before you went on the mission?"

"Yes, that crest on the ship was my family mark."

"I see."

He shifted away from her. "I don't think you do RED."

"I'm your partner Rookie, I know you well enough to work it out."

"And what have you… deduced then?"

She hummed, moving so her hand could continue to brushing his hair. "Well… you've been with the IPF for eight years now… and not one of those kids we rescued is older than that. I don't think that would be a reason for you to leave. But…" Her finger ran over his cheek, over the mark. "You and your father have similar marks on your cheeks but they don't. So…"

"For goodness sake RED!" Sesshomaru snapped, sitting up and staring at her. "It's her! That woman! That low blood, good for nothing snake!" He pointed back as if able to locate the accused. "She is nothing; she just wants my father for his wealth and power, not him. And now I find out she's given him pups! I told him if he allowed her to enter our home, I would leave!"

"And you did?"

Calmer, he let out a deep breath, lying back on the bed. "He left me no choice. I joined the IPF as soon as I could."

RED gave a sad sigh as she lay down beside him, leaning on his side. "Sesshomaru… it's nothing to do with…."

"It is." He interrupted, his arm sliding around her waist. "It is to do with you RED. You're my partner; anything that could affect our work together is your business."

RED felt a small uneasy warmth on her face but then rested herself against him. "Oh. Ok then. Well in my opinion… you should talk to him."

"Why? I left that life behind me."

"Take it from someone who knows…" She turned her head to look over at her scrap wall and sighed. "Our pasts will always catch up with us Sesshomaru but unlike me, yours won't kill you."

He fell silent as RED's words sunk in. "Alright. I'll go speak to him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

He grinned, rolling her onto her back and pinning her arms down. "Because tonight I have you right where I want you."

The woman lifted an eyebrow but then smiled. "Is your mind ever out of the gutter?"

"You started this RED. You're the one who keeps teasing me and I have told you before…" Dipping down, his lips crushed hers and sucked at them until she moaned. "You should never tease me."

Dizzy, RED smiled up at him. "I certainly haven't seen a down side yet." she smiled, running her hand back in his hair to pull it over one shoulder. "You are so cute when you pout."

He gave a cold grin before pinning her down again, nibbling at her lips and neck as she moaned and wiggled under him. Then he smiled to himself, licking his lips. "I hope you're not expecting anything. I'm not going to get you all worked up before bed."

RED licked and sucked at her swollen lips before pushed herself up to him, just enough to flick the tip of her tongue on his chin. "And they call me a spoil sport."

He smiled, leaning into her neck and ear. "Think of it as a promise for another time." His teeth pieced the skin of her neck lightly and licked up the few drops of blood. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Ummmm."

He climbed off the bed, leaving his partner sprawled on her back in a blissful state, her head turned so her new scar was stretched into view. He sighed, looking over the room. Before RED had found him, he'd been wondering why someone who took such care in her appearance, lived in somewhere so dull. Pardon her scrap wall, it was grey and bare, lifeless.

With his girl rolling around in bliss, he stepped over to the washroom, undressing and washing himself and his hair, dried himself off and redressed before returning to RED. "Nice of you to wait up for me." He muttered on seeing her wrapped up in the sheets.

Carefully he lifted the covers, wrapping her up in his arms to keep her warm. As he did, he frowned to himself, reaching behind her back and pulling her shirt down, enabling him to see the top of her scar.

_Our pasts will always catch up with us Sesshomaru but unlike me, yours won't kill you._

Sesshomaru sighed as he let go of her shirt and pulled her tighter into him. _Why would you say that RED? _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm too superstitious to leave this story on chapter 13 any longer so here you are, chapter 1. Phew, maybe now I can get some sleep! **

**As I said before, I am busy at the moment but the story is coming along nicely. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**And don't forget those song suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15: RED and Atom

Chapter 15: RED and Atom

Hands wrapped around his chest, RED purred happily at her position, listening to the heartbeat she had longed for. She rubbed her cheek affectingly into him before leaning back to look at his face. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed."

Licking her lips as she stared comfortably into his face, eyes locked on his as they drifted open. Slowly she leant over and placed her lips on his cheek. The simple action woke him and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for a more passionate kiss, licking her lips and biting into her.

He was enjoyed the sounds she made, the taste of her skin and the passion her body infused in him. Eventually she leant back and smiled down at him, rubbing her forehead on his. "You are so cute."

"Humm." Was all he said before reaching up, grabbing her again, pulling her down to kiss him, forcing her lips open and sucking on them until they were numb and sore. His hand ran through her hair and over her soft skin, keeping her close and comforting her.

Eventually she pushed herself off him and smiled down at his face, running a hand back in her hair to smooth it down. "You said you were going to talk to your father today."

"That I did." He muttered, brushing her hair off over her shoulder before caressing her cheek. "And I will, I promise."

"And… I promised Atom I'd spar with him today."

Leaning up to her neck, Sesshomaru began softly running his lips up her collarbone. "Well… he is your tutor after all." He muttered then began to lick her skin, teasing each movement.

RED closed her eyes as he did, rolling her head to the side to allow him closer access. "Would you believe if I said I was only his student for two years?"

"Really?" He muttered while nibbling on her neck.

"Yeah. His teammates and I… we didn't… always see eye to eye." She moaned a little louder at his actions, arching into him. "I have no idea why."

His teeth nibbled down on her skin as her hand reached behind her head and dug into the back of his neck. "Can't imagine why."

"Something's… are a mystery." She muttered back, rolling in bliss and running her hand back in his hair. "Oh Sesshomaru, this is amazing. You're so… patience."

Smiling in his work, the Inu kept at his slow and soft movements, easing her body to his will. "Well… patience is one thing… I have an abundance off."

His lips returned to her neck and cheek as his hands ran down her side, easing his fingers under her shirt to feel her cold soft skin. RED murmured as she felt his hands creating a warm sensation over her, easing her shirt up. "Umm… you say… you're patient."

"Of course I am."

"Then…" She pushed him back and grinned into his eyes. "Be patient a little longer." She grinned before pulling her shirt back down. "I have to get ready for my sparing match."

The Inu frowned as he watched her climb off her bed and pull her hair behind her. "You tease."

"Of course." Her voice called as she stepped out of his sight. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. I'm late as it is."

Neither wanting to or in the mood to chase her, Sesshomaru flopped back on the bed and allowed RED to leave before just staring at her scrap wall.

~#~

RED sighed as she entered the gym and looked over at her old tutor. "You always did have a soft spot for the physical training rooms Atom."

The blonde haired Atom laughed as he turned around to face her. "Ah, you know me so well RED." He licked his lips and winked. "So, you want to warm up a little first?"

"When have I ever needed to warm up." She stripped her jacket off and hung it on the wall, smiling to herself. "Ready when you are."

The man smiled before charging over towards her, his steps fluid and swift as he closed the gap. RED barely had a second before he was swinging his fists for her but she managed to duck out the way and jab with her own attack.

Atom chuckled, spinning on his heal to avoid her. "You're faster."

"I learnt a lot from Sesshomaru."

Ducking and lashing out, RED blocked his attacks with her forearms and lashed out with her own but neither one of them managed to land a hit. They kept on moving, using the whole space of the room for their fight.

The two laughed and smiled as they did, kicking and punching for each other. Neither tired or landed a hit, RED jumping out the way of Atom's attacks and Atom blocking RED's.

Eventually RED grew fed up of the never ending struggle and swept her leg out, catching Atom in back step and tripping him to the floor, from there she jumped out and grabbed his arms and pinned him down, straddled across his hips.

Atom smiled at her. "Learn that from your new partner as well?"

Leaning over his face, RED licked her lip. "Oh, are you jealous?"

Wiggling his hand free, Atom slowly ran his hand up her cheek. "Why would I be jealous of _him_?" His hand slowly ran down over her shoulder and up her neck. "He's nothing."

"I dunno Atom." She tipped her head away from his hand. "I really like him."

"But he has nothing on us." His hand eased its way around her neck, touching the base of her skull. "Not on the bond we share."

As his hand pressed further to her neck, RED gave a loud pleased groan and lost all feeling in her arms and legs, falling onto his chest. "Not… fair."

"When have you ever played fair?" He chuckled as she panted on his chest, his other hand playing with her hair. "It's been a while since we did this."

"Ummmmm."

"You still hiding out in that little cell down on the lower levels?"

"Ah haa."

"Shall I come down and see you later?"

Still dazed, RED just shifted closer to his body. "I don mind."

Rubbing his finger down her cheek, Atom grinned mischievously as he pulled her closer. "Then I'll be over later. Continue from when I last saw you."

"Ok." RED moaned in her delirious position.

Her old tutor grinned as he pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I have missed you RED."

~#~

Half of him was sulking, pouting over the tease that morning, over how she had got him so excited, so ready and then pulled it away from him. He felt like a child in her presence, just a toy for her amusement.

And yet, for some strange reason, he wouldn't have it any other way. He enjoyed their games, those brief moments over the years when he would gain the upper hand on her and return her annoying emotions.

Sesshomaru ran a hand in his hair to group it and tie it back and pulled at his shirt before preparing to leave his quarters but then spared a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He hardly recognised himself to the fresh out of the academy rookie that was made RED's partner just over three years ago. He use to take such pride in his uniform, in his stand and attitude. Now, he saw his uniform as nothing more than formal clothing he hardly ever wore.

Like RED he spent most of his time now in civilian clothing, far more comfortable and practical for their work, with a feeling of not being held down by rules while wearing them. Perhaps not the best attitude to take, but it suited him for his work. He even felt free, liberated by the feeling, to be more himself now than he had been before he left home.

Nodding at his new and improved appearance, the Inu left his quarters and locked the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He stopped and turned to see who was addressing him. "Ui."

Ui, a short hairless blue skinned creature with six short dumpy legs in a blue uniform, came over to him. The Clic smiled as much as his slim face would allow. "Ui heard of Sesshomaru last mission. Good work."

"Thank you." Hoping that would be the end of it, Sesshomaru turned away but the little thing kept following.

"Ui hear Atom back."

"Only until his team is fully recovered."

"Ah. Sesshomaru want to keep eye on him."

That caused the Inu to stop in his step and turn to look at the creature, eyes fierce and firm. "What are you talking about?"

"Atom known for his…" Ui shrugged a little. "Women."

Taking a moment to process what he was saying, Sesshomaru grunted the comment away. "I don't see what that has to do with me."

Quickly picking up the pace so the short legged creature couldn't keep up and began the walk to his intended destination. He just had to see her.

Perhaps he'd tease her a little, payback for that morning but he just had to see her. And if he didn't come back to his quarters for the rest of the cycle then so be it.

The walk through the base was near instinct now, he knew ever short cut and route to each possible destination and could cross the enormous base faster than many others. Even those who had lived on the base their whole lives were slow compared to him. Of course, if RED challenged him to a race, he'd lose but never refuse her.

The lower he went into the base, the less people he saw and the gloomier the place became until he came to the light in his eyes that was RED's room. Just as he was about to knock, he noticed the door was hanging just open, away from the lock. Pulling back a grin, he pushed the door open slowly and found the lights were on, a dim setting but it allowed him enough to sneak into the room and avoid anything that might give him away.

He could see her bed and the outline of her body lying under the covers. He almost purred at how perfect the situation was; he would pounce on her and after a moment of struggle, he would tame her and win his prize.

As he stepped closer, the lump under the cover moved to get comfortable and the sight froze the Inu in his position. RED wasn't alone in her bed.

Atom was there as well, lying on his back with his arm around RED, his fingers absentmindedly messing with the back of RED's neck.

Suddenly Ui's word about Atom rang in his mind as did RED's reaction to his capture.

He shook his head to try and clear the horrid dream before him but it wouldn't. Part of him wanted to scream out at them, to wake them and demand an explanation. But he didn't. He couldn't.

RED looked so peaceful as she hugged the man in her arms, smiling and rubbing her face into his shirt.

He couldn't bring himself to disturb her so bottled the feelings, turned and left, closing their door behind him.

Not in the mood to go to his own quarters or to be seen by anyone, he used his knowledge of the base to work his way to a hologram room he knew would be empty and opened up his own private program.

"Sesshomaru!" Called the hyper young woman.

The Inu stared at her for a moment, hand closed in a fist. "End program."

~#~

"I dunno just… strange."

"How long has it been going on?"

"About a week now. I'm really worried about him."

Atom sighed again as he patted RED's hand as it looped in his. "I don't understand. Has anything changed?"

She gave a shrug. "Well… maybe I have been… neglecting our training to spend more time with you. But I haven't seen you in years! I'm sure he understands."

"Perhaps you should tell me that."

"Do I have to?"

Her tutor rolled his eyes at her pout. "Forever the child RED."

The pair chuckled suddenly as they walked, talking constantly and sharing adventures from their time apart. As they rounded a corner, RED spotting the dark silver and strange clothes of her partner and laughed. "Oi Rookie!"

The party in question turned to her but as soon as he saw Atom and the way they were walking, he frowned and turned his back on her.

RED turned her head to Atom. "See."

Atom mulled for a moment, staring at the Inu's back as he walked away. "I think I know what's up. I'll go talk to him."

"What about me? We were going to go have a drink."

He patted her on the shoulder, giving her a dashing smile. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you there." He winked at her and RED shrugged before turning the other way and leaving.

Atom waited until she'd vanished then ran down the hall after the Inu. His height, hair and clothing made him very easy to spot and soon atom was walking at his side, keeping pace easily with him. "Sesshomaru, can I have a word."

"You can have two; go away."

"Look, your behaviour is really starting to get to RED. I said I'd have a word, see what's bugging you."

"Right now… you."

"Ah."

"It's not like that!" He snapped, turning off the main hallway so they wouldn't be overheard. "I just… need some space to get myself together."

"About what?"

"About… RED if you must know."

Atom gave a small grin. "At the point between partners and… more than partners are you?"

Hearing it from another caused the Inu to stop and think. "Perhaps." Just then the image of RED and this man in bed came to his mind. "Or not. Look, I just need some time to get myself together."

"I see. Well if you want advice, feel free to come see me."

The little control Sesshomaru had been holding onto around this man suddenly vanished. "Why the seven suns would I want _your_ advice! You're the reason I'm like this as it is! I thought things were so simple between RED and me, I thought she was the one! But then you… you turn up and everything goes to Jazz! And then you have the balls to offer me advice on the situation. Believe me, Atom, if you weren't her tutor, IPF or not, I would rip your heart out here and now!"

Atom stood remarkably still as he took in the out bust and picked each line apart. Finally he took a deep breath and smiled soft and calmingly. "Sesshomaru, I think you have misunderstood some things."

"Like what?" He snapped back, arms crossed. "Like how you and RED are a thing? I saw you last week, all snuggled up in bed together."

"I had a feeling someone had seen us. Must have been you." Atom muttered to the floor before looking back up. "Sesshomaru… I'm a Taulan."

In those three words, Sesshomaru gained a sudden realisation and looked over the man stood before him with a new awe, as if he had just stepped out of thin air. "You… you're… a Taulan?"

"That's what I just said."

"But… what are you doing here with the IPF?"

Atom shrugged. "Same as you… looking for adventure, for something new. My people don't like violence but I see it as… a way to peace. But you see now that… whatever you believe is between RED and myself… it is not as it appears." He laughed a little and lifted his arms above his head in a stretch. "To a human like RED, I'm over eight hundred years old. I see her as my student and as a child in need of my guidance, nothing more."

"But…" Sesshomaru stammered. "The other night…."

Atom's smile vanished and he dropped his eyes to the floor. "It is a personal matter really but… I guess you need to know." He paused and leant back on the wall, arms crossed as he rubbed his nose. "Sesshomaru, RED and I share a Seon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was back when she became my student. I spotted she had problem controlling her temper and when I asked her about it… she said she had flash backs, bad dreams and such of her time in captive. We knew if anyone found out about it then she would be taken out of the IPF. But that meant she would be out there with no way forward. She needs to be here, in the IPF where she has order, security and a purpose. So I offered to create a simple… basic bond with her just she could gain at least some control over her emotions."

He shook his head again. "But when I made the bond for the first time… there was so much more in her mind… so much torment and suffering. I felt so sorry for her… to feel that way every single second that I ended up creating a Seon with her."

"Is that even allowed?"

The Taulan shook his head once more. "Not technically but we keep it quiet. I'm one of seven Taulan members in the entire IPF, the chances of one of them finding out is very slim and even if they do, I severed all ties when I left home. They can't really punish me for it. And anyway, the moment they see how much she suffers… they will understand."

Sesshomaru perked suddenly. "Suffers? You mean… she still does?"

"Yes. Every moment is a living hell for her Sesshomaru. Back when we met, I had to pull her mind back almost every second of the day just so she could think. Over time she has gotten used to it and learnt to control it herself without my help. But that does not mean she is not still suffering."

"I never knew."

"If there is one thing RED has never liked, it's talking about her past. I only really found out by chance."

"So… the other night?" Sesshomaru prodded. "That was..."

"The Seon. RED asked me for a night's fair sleep. For old time's sake really." Atom gave a smug grin as he looked at the Inu. "She said she'd had one the night before but dare not ask for another."

The riddle took a moment but then Sesshomaru looked away with embarrassment. "We were just…"

"I know all about your little… teasing competition." Atom laughed, leaning casually on the wall. "RED told me. In fact… you are all she ever talks about. Which is odd as normally she only talks about herself."

"Is that so."

"It is." The Taulan sighed once more and smiled. "Sesshomaru, take it from someone much older and wiser than yourself… opportunity won't knock forever. Now…" He leant off the wall and clapped his hands together. "I promised RED a drink. You want to join us? You can knock RED's ego down a little in her stories."

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Don't forget to review! Sorry about the wait! Next chapter is coming up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Personal Log

Chapter 16: Personal Log 

Personal Log; Field Operative 36567. Name: Acontianis Marinaso AKA Atom

Date: 47.14.624 - EY - 20/09/7005

I honestly don't know where to start with this log.

The last few cycles have left me almost questioning everything I have ever believed in.

My life, my purpose, my faith all seem to be in question at the moment. And the reason why is almost impossible for me to wrap my head around.

Of all the questions I've been mulling over these last few days one stands the most.

How could someone do that?

You see, a few cycles ago my squad and I were out on a routine border control at the Zumbe space port. It was a normal, run of the mill, by the book, assignment.

In fact it was going so well I decided to go and get myself something to eat; a vender stand so I wouldn't leave my patrol. But then, as I passed this strangely out of place shuttle, a hand grabbed mine.

The fear and anger I saw in her eyes will haunt me forever.

She was human, I knew that right away but age astounded me, she couldn't have been out of her teens and yet her eyes showed so much. Her eyes, a deep soft brown like the sky, darted between my badge and my face.

I felt pity for the poor thing so I broke off a little of my lunch and held it to her.

She shook her head and held tighter to my arm. I was getting a little concerned. If she didn't want food, what did she want?

Then she spoke.

The one word that changed everything.

Help.

Then she promptly collapsed right into my arms. At the time I more worried about my wasted lunch but then I saw she was seriously injured, on her back.

Looked like she'd been shot by a safety rifle, the kind keep on board crafts to lower the risk of hull breach.

So I knew she was hurt, in need of help and had been attacked. I called my team and we took her to a local medical station.

It was only then that we saw the extent of her injuries. Yes, she had been shot in the shoulder but that wasn't her only wound. Poor Buik had to leave the room she was that horrified by what she'd seen. I have to admit, I was almost glad I had skipped lunch.

That poor girl, she must have been tortured to get that kind of a mark.

We agreed to take her back to the Iota base; she could get better treatment there. It seemed the best idea to keep her sedated for the trip and soon she was in an isolated medical ward with the best care available.

I stood and watched as they worked, testing and healing this poor creature. My hearts really went out to her. She must have been in agony. But then one of the medics came out to speak to me and informed me that there was something different about her.

There was an abnormality in her blood which might explain why she had fallen unconscious. But the problem was, the specialists had no idea what it was.

I asked if it was dangerous and if I could see her. Once given the all clear, I walked in and sat at her side.

The medics had cleaned her up and I could see her youth even clearer. I know a human's lifespan is a third of my own but still, she was so young. She should be in her Dias' arms, not here.

I reached out for her hand and held her, hoping my calm and safe thoughts would pass to her.

There was no response, not for three day shifts. Whenever I had the time, I would go and sit with her, talking to her. I read once that humans did that, talk to those asleep.

One day, when the medics were busy with something else, I began singing. I don't know many earth songs but there was one I always liked and I thought it was fitting for the moment.

_Feeling broken. Barely holding on. But there is something so strong, somewhere inside me. I am down but I'll get up again. Don't count me out yet._

Some really old song from earth, Cher I think it's called but the words must have reached her as I felt her hand close on mine. I looked to see her waking, smiling at me.

_I forgot what music sounds like._ She said it as if she had never spoken before.

I tried to make her smile by saying I couldn't sing and it worked, she smiled. I asked her name and her smile vanished.

She said they called her Red. I wondered what she might mean, was she might just mean she was named after the colour but and who 'they' were seemed more important at the time.

What she went on to say made me feel sick. This girl had been taken five years ago from her home and turned into an experiment. That was the substance in her blood, what they were testing on her. She told me how she had escaped and taken control of a shuttle to get away but there were others behind. She begged me to go and save them.

She was very detailed, giving the exact coordinates and the layout of the laboratory as well as how many guards there were. Turns out they had been training her in how to fight as well.

I took my information to the commander as soon as I promised I would come back to Red. He was a little on edge about it at first, saying she might just be sick or delirious but I told him, Red was not sick and definitely not delirious. There was no way a delirious person could hold such a look in her eyes.

Once I explained how they had been teaching them to fight, the commander agreed to an immediate armed search to the coordinates. My team was assigned to the task force and Red was there to see us off. I felt pretty good about doing this, hoping I could save others from her fate.

A hope short lived.

Her intel was perfect. We found the lab exactly where she said it would be and worked our way inside. The test subjects… were not alive. The dead littered the place. From the smell I would have said they had been dead a few days and they hadn't naturally died. Most appeared to have been killed though a device attached down their spines, creating similar pattern to that on Red's back. It was probably a control measure but that's for the tecs to decode.

However, in a hanger, just above the main facilities there were more bodies. These had been knelt, facing the wall and shot in the back of the head.

Executed.

Judging by their clothes I'd say they just arrived to that death house. Red must have escaped just as they were arriving and whoever was in charge didn't want to take them before they abandoned the place. They must have known we were coming.

We confiscated all their computers but I doubt we'll find anything, these guys are too smart to leave anything behind.

All we have is Red. I asked to be the one to break it to her, to tell her that they had escaped and that her friends were dead.

She was silent for about three minutes and I kept calling her name to make sure she was alright. When I reached out to touch her arm, she snapped, jumping up and grabbing me by the throat, crushing me up against the wall. I guess she had never come across a Taulan before or she would have known I could still breathe with my neck restricted.

Her movements had stirred the medics who insist on keeping her on observation, jumping forward with needles.

I felt her pulse quicken at the sight and she snarled for them to keep away. That was when I realised she wasn't angry or wanting to hurt me for the sake of it, she was just scared. She was a little girl after all who had gone through something I could never understand.

I told her, as calmly as I could, that she was safe and no one was going to hurt her and she claimed down a little, backing away from me. Water pooled in her eyes as she whimpered that he had got away and would find her.

She was so scared. All I could do was promise her that I would look after her. I asked the commander for some time off to take her home and settle her in.

But this poor thing seems to have nothing but bad luck. Red was a victim of the Tarke 7000 massacre. At least now we know what happened to the missing bodies, they were taken for these experiments. Red's real name must be somewhere on the list of the missing but that was a task for another time.

She had no home, no family and nowhere to go.

I remember being in the same position a long time ago and I offered her what someone had once offered me.

Join the Interstellar Protection Force.

She agreed and has since become my pupil.

It takes me off active duty until she can prove her skill but I can live with that for a few years. After all, my life is much longer than hers and I want to get this girl back on her feet.

Only time will tell how long that will take.

* * *

**A/N: Yahooo! You will be glad to hear that I am currently writing Chapter 22, code name C6H8O7. **

**Anyway, we are getting there. **

**So, don't forget to review! And I will see you next time. **

**PS, in case you didn't notice, this chapter is set in 7005 and the main story is in 7017-7021**


	17. Chapter 17: Sesshomaru's father

Chapter 17: Sesshomaru's father

RED squeezed her old tutor tightly. "You take care out there Atom!"

Holding her equally tightly, Atom chuckled into her hair. "I will, I will. But please RED, take care of yourself as well. I don't want to hear any talk of you misbehaving."

She laughed but then stopped and just hung to him. "Why do you have to live on the Iota base? I'm sure I could pull some strings and have you transferred here."

"I like Iota. It's my home as much as the Alpha is yours. Now… let go of me."

Reluctantly, RED did let go and step back allowing the Taulan to move his attention to the Inu at her side. "Sesshomaru."

"Atom."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." He said as he held out hand in a friendly universal handshake.

Shaking it, Sesshomaru nodded. "And you. Have a pleasant flight."

"I will. I hope next time we meet, it will be under different circumstances."

"OI! Atom! Hurry up mate!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled over his shoulder to the shuttle behind him, Atom smiled at the pair. "Take care you two."

He saluted sharply which Sesshomaru returned in a stiff manor but RED just flicked her hand out from her head.

With that, Atom turned and ran over to the craft, climbing aboard and stood staring at them as the door closed, smiling until sight was lost. The shuttle soon whirled loudly into life and went cruising towards the stars. RED sighed as she watched it leave then bumped her arm into Sesshomaru's. "Well… at least I still have you."

"You'll see him again."

"But when?" She sighed hopelessly and turned around. "Come on, let's go… do something."

Sensing her agitation, Sesshomaru fell into step beside her, walking with her to the civilian area of the Alpha base. They didn't go in any shops, just wandered from place to place, watching the people and looking over the displays. RED was clearly distracted, her mind wandering to think of her tutor and friend.

After over an hour of mindless wandering over several of the bases floors, RED finally made a sound in the form of a rude snort. "Why?"

Pulled from his own private musing, Sesshomaru blinked at her. "Why what?"

She nodded ahead of them, her eyes looking to a couple sitting on a bench, holding hands and staring at each other with smiles and connected eyes.

Sesshomaru shrugged as they walked past the pair. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't see why people feel they need to show the whole base. PSA."

"What?"

"Public Signs of Affection, keep up Rookie."

"There is nothing wrong with showing others how you feel for another. And besides, I saw you hanging onto Atom, isn't that a… PSA?"

RED shrugged. "That's different. We do that in private."

"Ah ha." He didn't sound convinced.

"Shut up."

"And besides, they aren't showing everyone how they feel, they are showing each other. Sometimes you just want to show affection for another and you don't care about who sees."

"Not me."

"Why not?"

"I would never find myself in a position where I'd feel like that."

"Why?"

RED sighed as she walked around the shops. "I never want to be in a relationship."

Her partner blinked and turned to look at her. "Why?"

"What's with all the questions? I just don't alright." Her head turned to look at a window and Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of her expression; down turned and saddened. "And who would want me anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Lots of people want you."

"Yeah, until I open my mouth or move. Then they are just scared of me. You know how people think about me. I'm a freak to them."

"Not to me."

"Well you're my partner." She let out a long deep breath and kept walking. "And besides, I'd want to be in an equal relationship. I wouldn't want to be better than him or have him better than me… I'd want us to be equals." She gave a laugh. "But I don't have an equal!"

"What about me?"

RED mulled for a moment before giving him a cheeky grin. "Only 42% of the time you are my equal."

He smiled back. "And the rest of the time?"

"5% my better and 53% I'm better."

"Charming."

RED laughed at him then punched his arm playfully. "Ok, my turn for the prodding. How did your talk with your father go?"

"Decently."

~#~

_One week earlier_

"Father."

"Ah, Sesshomaru, so you have finally decided to face me."

"I have decided to set things straight."

"Is that so? You know, of all the ways I imagined us meeting again, you coming to my rescue was not one of them. Tell me, did you know it was me before you left?"

"I did."

"And you still came? I honestly don't know what to make of that."

"I was slightly surprised by my choice as well."

"So this where you have been? You went and joined the IPF."

"I did."

"I would have expected better of you. Now you are nothing but a puppet at the control of others, being told what to do. You gave up everything for this? It's pathetic. You're no one now, just one of the numbers."

"Actually father, I'm one of the IPF's top ranking officers."

"Really? And how did you manage that?"

"5 years of training at the academy and by proving myself on the field."

"Training? For my son? Disgraceful."

"It normally takes 8 years."

"Oh and that makes _all _the difference! Face it Sesshomaru, you joined the IPF just to spite me."

"No, I joined the IPF as it gave me a purpose, a reason to keep going after leaving home."

"No one made you leave."

"I told you, father, that if you allowed that woman to into our home then I would leave. I was only keeping my word, as you taught me."

"But why? Why are you so against Izayoi?"

"She will always be a low rag of a creature, something you have just dressed up for your own amusement, unworthy of the title she now holds. I'm not the only one to think that way either. You insulted our family name and honour when you took her as your mate."

"But I am happy with her."

"Then so be it. But I will not return home as long as she holds the family name."

"I do not want to be forced to choose between you."

"And you still aren't father. I made my choice of my own will, your actions only influenced it."

"I see. And this is where you want to be? Aren't you going to ask my approval?"

"I decided to cut all ties with home when I left. I don't need your approval for my life anymore. This is my choice."

"Then… I will respect it. If this is your life now then so be it. But you should know that you are always welcome back home."

"Thank you father, but I am staying here. I am happy with my work, my place here. I may report to others and be… inferior but I am doing a good thing here. Perhaps more good than I would have back home."

"Your life is your own Sesshomaru. I cannot argue that you seem more a man now than before. In many ways… I'm proud of you."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Personal Log

Chapter 18: Personal Log

Personal Log; Special officer ***** Name: RED

Date: 19.07.7018

Personal logs have never really been my thing.

In fact, I usually roll my eyes at the sight of these people just stopping in the middle of their work to dictate their life story as if there were people out there who actually cared. I mean isn't that what led to the Twitter rebellion of 3110?

But for once, I actually want to do this, if nothing more just to get it out of my head so I can get some sleep.

It's my partner, Sesshomaru.

We have been partners for just under four years now and I am beginning to think that I might have…

I can't even say it. Every logical thought in my mind is telling me that it's not possible. That I can't have…

It's stupid, even the idea is stupid. I can't even count the number of times I have seen people and cringed at the mere idea of…

Sesshomaru and I have a loose, playful and fun relationship out of work and when we are on a mission it's serious and dedicated. That's what makes us good. We work like clockwork, like we can read each other's thoughts.

So why is it that recently, when I look at him, I feel…

Different.

It feels like I'm missing something and being with him fills that.

I haven't spoken to anyone about this, perhaps I should. Who knows, this might just be a sickness.

And if it isn't something like that, there must be something wrong with the Notriz, after all it was meant to keep my emotions and hormones in check. I biologically shouldn't be able to feel this way.

And yet here I am, sat in my room unable to think of anything but him.

Could it be that I have fallen for him? That after all this time I have fallen in love?

I know I've been attracted to him for some time now; he is very handsome and strong, fast and everything I would look for in a male but the idea of being in love with him is…

Well it's different. It's not the same as being attracted. Attracted means I want to spend time with him, to tease him as I do. I like feeling his body react to mine, I like the sensation of kissing him but before now I haven't felt anything in our actions.

Now even if his hand brushes against mine I want to jerk away from him and lunge at him!

Is that love or want? I know I have been on my own for a very long time. I have Atom and Samuel but they are both too old for me and they treat me like a child. Sesshomaru doesn't.

I see the way he looks at me sometimes…

Or maybe I am only seeing what I want to see.

I don't know anymore.

I don't know how I feel. I have never felt this way before. I have never loved or been loved before.

I read about love all the time, I see it in holograms and movies but they never tell you how it affects your body. How it changes the way you think, the way you feel and look at the world and yourself.

My view of the world has changed so perhaps I have fallen for the Rookie.

And even if I have, would he return it?

I honestly don't know.

If this keeps up, I will have to go to the medics, just so they can do some tests on the Notriz, see if there is anything wrong with it because I should not be able to feel this way. I shouldn't be able to love.

I really don't know what to do anymore.

And…

And I'm scared.

* * *

**A/N: Only two short chapters today but another longer one tomorrow, promise.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and I'm still looking for those song ideas if you have them. **


	19. Chapter 19: 4-25

Chapter 19: 4.25

RED let out a deep sigh as the shuttle doors opened and the passengers began to file orderly towards customers but the IPF officer left the crowds for a private door, skipping the long formalities.

As she put her bag down to sign her return, a door opened and a long silver haired Inu came running in. "RED! Where have you been?"

RED smiled sadly at him. "I took a few days off. I did clear it with the commander."

"I know, that's the only thing that kept me from running after you. But you left so suddenly and your communicator was still here."

Picking her suitcase up, RED began to walk, partner at her side. "I needed to go sort some things out. Nothing serious."

"Where did you go?"

She paused then shrugged. "Home."

"Tarke?"

"Yeah, I haven't been back in a long time. It's changed a lot." She let out a sigh and lowered her head. "I just needed some time to think. Sorry for not telling you."

"I was just worried. But as long as you are ok."

"A little depressed but it'll pass."

"Well, I know just what will cheer you up." With that, her partner grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room, pushing her up against the wall and grabbing hold of her chin to pin her down.

RED stared at him a little shocked but then she easily freed herself. "I'm not in the mood for games today Rookie."

"Ok, no games. But listen to me…" he held her shoulder gently to keep her still. "Do you know what today is?"

RED thought then shook her head. "The 14th."

"Today is our 30th anniversary."

Chuckling, RED pushed him away and wandered around the room. "Sesshomaru, hate to tell you this but I'm not even 30 years old! How can it be our 30th anniversary?"

"An Inu year is much shorter than a human one. One year for you is about seven for me."

Tipping her head to the side, RED suddenly looked him up and down. "How old would that make you then?"

"210. But that's not the point. In my eyes, you and I have been partners for 30 years. That's a big deal in my culture."

"I see."

"And to celebrate, I've arranged a little… party I guess."

RED frowned. "I'm not one for parties."

"Even if it's just you and me?"

"That sounds like a very lousy party."

He grinned at her. "Trust me, it will be far from that." He turned towards the door. "We leave in two days and there is a list of things you might want to pack in your room."

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me where we are going?"

From the door, his golden eyes glowed with a hidden enjoyment. "Where would be the fun in that?"

~#~

"Ok, Sesshomaru, what is with the blindfold?"

Holding her arm, Sesshomaru continued to guild her out of the shuttle, his grip tight on her. "We're almost there RED, just a little further."

She sighed and held on as they walked, blind to the world from the fabric around her eyes. She could hear the sounds of excited children and adults around her, gossiping about holidays and celebrations. They walked for a moment before the sounds changed and the air grew quiet. RED felt her partner let go of her arm and step behind her, reaching for the blind fold.

When it was removed, she blinked and looked around her.

"Wow."

She was stood in the middle of a luxury suite, looking out at dome of clear glass with a sea of clouds below, a bright red sun streaming in through the panoramic window. Before her was a large open space with a L shaped set of sofas that looked out at the sky and a table. Just to the other side of the room was a large round white bed with about ten different pillows piled up at the back.

It was wide, spacious and light, completely different to what RED was used to. She smiled then turned on the spot, jumping at her partner to wrap her arms around his neck. "It's wonderful! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled back at her before running his hand back in her hair. "We got this place for the next two cycles of this planet. And we have full access to all of the resorts facilities."

Staring blankly at him, RED felt herself smile. "You did this for me?"

"I figured you could do with some pampering."

Holding his cheek, RED couldn't take her eyes from him instead grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the sofa and knocked him down, collapsing to his side and holding him tight, her head resting on his shoulder. "Hold me for a bit."

"If that's what you want."

With his arm around her waist and his head tipped to hers, the Inu slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

They didn't move much, the odd shuffle to get comfortable or to remove a piece of annoying clothing and the only sound was RED's peaceful snores and Sesshomaru's sighs as his hand messed with her jacket sleeve.

After the quick hour long nap on the sofa, the two IPF officers decided to change from their travelling clothes into some more comfortably holiday clothes that they had brought with them.

Turned out Sesshomaru had booked them into one of the biggest sky resort on the planet Minia, a whole planet famous for its relaxing properties and luxurious floating resorts. The whole place was filled with exotic spas, relaxation areas and treatments that took advantage of the planets naturally occurring salt air and nutritional mud.

All day the pair explored the resort and took part in some of the local culture, having as much fun and relaxation as they could before going to one of the resort's many restaurants for dinner, laughing and talking all over the meal before retreating to their room.

The view from their suite was very different at night; the sweeping dome of glass that kept the outside away from them, was now littered with millions of white stars, galaxies dancing the sky for their view.

RED sighed on seeing it then nodded. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"What? No night cap?"

She chuckled at his tease, swaying her hips as she drifted behind a screen to change. "Perhaps. Depends on your answer."

Sat on the sofa having a drink, Sesshomaru frowned a little. "Answer to what?"

Appearing around the side of the screen, RED smiled at him. "What do you think?"

Even the Panisu Coloa fish don't have mouths as wide as Sesshomaru's was at that estate moment. His jaw dropped as far as it would on seeing RED in the night dress. It was long, down to her ankles but shimmered like water across her body. It was a pure white colour that clung to her body perfectly, across her chest and up to her arms where it drifted over with transparent sleeves.

She stared at him for a moment then began to walk over, the whole outfit swaying as she moved, giving a brief glimpse of her leg and side. "Well?" She said, standing right before him. "What do you think?"

Staring at her like a lost puppy, Sesshomaru blinked. "Wow."

RED grinned a little more. "Right answer." She moved to his side and sat, pulling her leg up to lie cross his lap. "I am glad you approve."

Smiling, Sesshomaru reached out with his hand and touched the top of her leg over the silk night dress, rubbing the top of her thigh. "Have to admit, it is very nice."

Arms wrapped around his neck, RED just smiled and rubbed her face into his chest. "Umm… star filled sky, luxury resort, fancy dinner… Sesshomaru, if I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to seduce me."

Still running his hand over her leg, the Rookie smirked. "Why would anyone want to seduce you?"

RED blinked as she looked up at him. "Is that so?" She huffed and stood up, turning away from him. "In that case, I will bid you goodnight. Lights, off."

As the few lights of the room dimmed into none existence, RED yawned and fell onto the bed, stretching herself out across the double bed, groaning at the soft sweet smell and feeling of the sheets.

Just as she got comfortable, something smacked lightly on her rump. "Oi, move over."

She huffed and scooted to the side of the bed, her back to the Inu behind her. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch."

"No way." he muttered, sliding into the bed as well. "And give me some of the covers you little thief."

"I want some too!"

Once settled, RED stared out over the bed, her eyes drifting up and down, listening and waiting. "Well?"

"Oh yeah, good night RED."

"Is that all?"

"What else is there? Now go to sleep."

Head on a pillow, RED lay where she was and waited for a little longer, judging each sound and movement. _Hum… guess there isn't anything after all. _She tried not to sigh with disappointment before closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

~#~

"Sesshomaru."

The Inu tipped his head to the side as he read, sat on the sofa. "Yes RED."

Pulling her hair over her shoulder, RED sat across from him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

RED sighed before shrugging. "How do you see us?"

He looked up at her over his book. "Explain."

"What do you think about us?"

After a moment to think, he closed the book and put it on the side. "I still don't understand. What do you mean by… us?"

She moaned before leaning back. "If someone came up to you… and asked you how you see our relationship, what would you say?"

He rubbed his chin in thought, wondering over the question for a while. "I guess… I would have to say I there are three of us."

RED frowned as she sat back up. "How?"

"We have three different relationships. There is 'us' when we are on a mission, the 'us' when we are training and the 'us' when it's just… us."

"So, what is your opinion of us in these… three relationships?"

Again he thought and rubbed his chin. "Well… on a mission… we are dedicated and serious, nothing really gets between us."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

He lifted an eye brow to her.

She shrugged. "Humour me. Ten is best."

"On a mission… I would say it's an eight. We work well together but you sometimes disobey orders and get us in trouble."

"Ok. Then what about training?"

"About a five." He huffed, staring at her. "I can't count the number of times I've had to track you down and near drag you to training. The number of arguments we have during training, the number of times you have cheated, the problems I have had with you."

RED held up her hand towards him. "Alright, alright! No need to go on. So… what about out of missions and training? When it's just… us."

Sesshomaru took a moment before sighing. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's complex. We argue. We fight and we bicker. But we laugh and have fun at the same time. We…." He stopped, shaking his head and returned to his book without another word or movement.

RED blinked at him. "We what? Come on, I want to know!"

The Inu kept still as he appeared to read but then let out a long deep sigh before leaning forward and staring across at her. "Alright, if you want to know." His eyes shifted uncomfortably as he ran a hand back in his hair. "Sometimes… sometimes it feels like I don't know you." He slapped the top of his knee and lent back. "There, I finally said it."

RED sat, stumped and looked at her fingers. "How long… have you wanted to tell me that?"

"A few weeks. Since Atom was around. I learnt more from him about you in a few days than I have in years from you."

"You really think that?"

"RED, you never talk about yourself. You rather talk about anything but yourself. And I know that's because of what happened but… when I look at you… it really feels like…." He sighed and shook his head again. "It feels like I'm looking at an empty, hollow shell and no matter what I try I never get any closer to the real you."

Head down, RED twiddled her fingers together again. "I… I see."

"It doesn't mean I don't care about you. I care about you not only as a partner but as my friend and… I would do anything for you. But you need to let in."

RED went very still and quiet for a while but then stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks for being honest with me Rookie." She said before turning to leave the suite.

Sesshomaru sighed as he went back to his book, deciding to let her be alone for a while. When she did return later, she looked remarkably down hearted but went right up to the male as he stood by the window admiring the view and took both his hands in hers.

"Rin."

He blinked at her. "What's Rin?"

"I'm Rin." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hands tighter. "My name is Rin Eliza Danta. RED is my initials. I have no idea how I knew it but while they were experimenting on me, one day woke up and told them my name was Red. Everyone has called me that ever since. No one knew why until I went looking for my past." She sighed and looked back up at him. "I'm the daughter of a Konra salesman. My father had his own business and it was doing very well. Both my parents are still alive but they lost my brothers in the attack. Unlike me, they were killed on the planet so they are now buried there. Only I was taken for experiment."

"Why didn't you go back? Live with them."

Rin smiled at him. "Because I forgot." She shrugged and turned away from him, rubbing her forearms. "I have no memory of my life before the doctor. In my eyes, I have met them only once and it wasn't a nice experience. It was just after I escaped and Atom had taken me home to my family. But after explaining what had happened… Atom had to physically stop me from attacking my father… when he said I was a sick animal that needed putting down."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. And his wife… cried at the sight of me being restrained. The last thing she said to me… was that her child died five years before." Her eyes closed as she shrugged. "I'm dead to them. That's why I keep my name RED not Rin. To them and to myself… Rin Eliza Danta is dead and only RED lives; the monster created by the Notriz, trained to fight and kill. Incapable any feelings and born to follow orders. That is who RED is." She turned again, smiling at Sesshomaru. "That's why, as my anniversary gift to you, I am giving you full permission to call me Rin." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to him. "I wrote this, a formal signed statement, allowing you to call me by my real name on the condition that we are alone. I don't want everyone calling me by it."

Sesshomaru took the paper and unfolded it. Although written in RED's perfect handwriting, it was on the back of a bar menu which gave it a certain unreal and childish feeling to it. "I see." Was all he could say, eyes scanning the document in hand.

She huffed before thumping him in the arm. "Is that all you can say?"

"Yes." He muttered, placing the agreement down. "But it's not all I can do." With his hands free, Sesshomaru snatched out and grabbed her shoulder and hip.

His tongue dipped so quickly into her mouth, caressing her lips and nipping at her again. Eventually he leant back and stared down at her as a slow smile crept up his lips and his arm reached out to grab her legs, sweeping her up.

"Come on."

He smiled as he carried her over to the bed and threw her down, pinning her down by shoulders and returning to kiss her lips, nibbling on her neck very firmly. She moaned and held him to her, purring and smiling at him. Finally he stopped and leant back, looking down on her, running a hand in her hair. "You look tired. And you didn't sleep much last night."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell. Now, try and sleep. You look exhausted."

She stared at him for a moment then reached for his neck, pulling him to her side. "Comfy?"

Hand on her neck, tickling her skin with gentle strokes, he nodded. "Very."

RED smiled before nesting herself in the covers and his arms, eyes closed to listen to his heart and breathing. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek and the whisper of words reaching her ears.

"Goodnight Rin."

* * *

**A/N: Ah to be free of all academic responsibilities and able to just lie around doing nothing but what I want. Bliss. **

**Wait, what? I failed one of my pieces of course work and have to do another piece of work to make up for it? AH CR**!**

**Oh well, at least I have the weekend to chill and write.**

**Don't forget to review everyone and don't forget to leave those song ideas! **


	20. Chapter 20: Octocentenary Celebrations

Chapter 20: Octocentenary Celebrations

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he pulled his cuff straight and looked over the people around him once more. The people were an extensive mix of different species of both military and political standards and all of them dressed up for their evening.

Eyes scanning the crowds, the Inu blinked as he spotted the commander coming towards him and nodded politely. "Commander, sir."

"Sesshomaru." The commander said, nodding back. He was dressed up to the teeth in his finest dark green dress uniform with several medals pinned to his chest. "Here alone?"

"I'm currently waiting for my partner."

"Oh? Who have you asked?"

"My partner."

The commander's eyes widened suddenly. "RED? You are attending with RED?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I'm merely surprised." He smiled and nodded a little. "I hope you two have a good evening."

Sesshomaru watched his leader walked away towards the main ball and party before sighing and looking around again, wondering where Rin could be. The Interstellar Protection Force was officially eight hundred years old that day and to celebrate the Alpha base was holding a grand ball for the top ranking officers and had invited many of their greatest and oldest supporters to the event.

Receiving an invitation had been a shock in itself for Sesshomaru but for RED to receive one as well and ask for him to accompany her had been an unimaginable experience. Now he was stuck waiting for her.

He sighed again and looked over at the people milling around the entrance, the extensive dresses and colours around him while the IPF officers both past and present wore their fine green dress uniforms.

A few familiar faces went past but none came over to him as he waited patiently. _What could be taking her!_

"Sesshomaru."

"Finally!" he groaned, turning on the spot to the voice. "What took…." He stopped mind sentence, looking at the woman as she came over to him. "Rin?"

Rin sighed softly as she walked over to him, brushing down her dress. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Couldn't find a place to hide my gun."

He would have raised an eye brow at her statement but he was too busy taking in her appearance to take in what she was saying.

Rin looked at his gawking face before looking down her clothing. "What? Don't you like it?"

Her dress was a gentle silver silken gown with a pattern of flowers reaching all the way up her body, hanging to her waist before shaping to her stomach and up to her chest. A red ribbon was wrapped under her breasts, which were also cupped by a solid silver band secured by small red jewels set into the middle. Two stiff red bands came out from her shoulders to make sleeves, vanishing behind her back.

There was another, thinner silver band that up between her breasts, creating a heart shape in the middle of her bodice, linking with the necklace she was wearing; a simple yet beautiful silver charm with five red stones, similar to that of the girder.

Her hair was floating around her head and shoulders while pinned over her ear with a delicate looking silver clip which had a light blue star in the middle.

Rin was now frowning as she looked over herself. "What!"

Sesshomaru blinked before leaning forward with his back straight, his hair falling over his shoulder as he did. His partner blinked as he bowed to her and stood up straight. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks, already rosy with makeup, turned even darker. "Umm… thank you."

He held his hand out to her with a coy little smile. "Shall we go in?"

Holding his hand, Rin wrapped her arm around his and walked at his side into the grand ball. The room was enormous, the floors a white carpet and the walls were decorated several images of the IPF's insignia. A band played in the far wall by an open space for dancing, while several large tables were positioned around the sides with teleport plates for food.

Rin sighed as she looked over the whole thing. "This… is a bit bigger than I expected."

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will be interested in two little fish like us. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"I'm sure we will."

They smiled at each other then carried on walking into the ball, politely nodding and talking to their betters and politicians. Fortunately Sesshomaru was right and the pair were left mostly alone; there were far too many other more interesting famous people to talk to than the two officers. So, with only the odd compliment to deal with and some people propping to find out if they were worth talking to, they were left mostly alone.

For a good hour they just stood at the side, enjoying the music and atmosphere in their normal comfortable silence.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Said one of the waitresses with a kind smile, holding out a silver plate towards them.

RED reached for a glass near the front but as her hand closed around the stem, Sesshomaru's hand brushed ever so lightly against her own and she jerked away, splashing the drink down to the floor.

"Ah!" She yelped, jumping back to protect her dress. "I'm so sorry."

The waitress smiled. "Not a problem madam, this carpet is Thundarian hydro weave." And with that she turned and walked away while the splash on the floor was soaked away.

Beside her, Sesshomaru huffed, holding out one of two glasses. "Unlike you to be so jumpy."

Rin sighed as she took one of the flutes, careful to keep her hand away from his. "I guess it's the dress." She said as she lifted the drink to her lips, trying to keep her hand from shaking. _Why am I so dam nervous tonight! And why did I jump at his touch?_

Taking a drink, the Inu returned to looking over the party. "Rin, did you find somewhere to keep your gun?"

"No, this dress is too tight. So I hope you're armed."

"No, actually I'm not."

RED[A1] [SL`2] turned her eyes to him as she continued to sip at her drink. "Why on earth not? This is a high class event, lots of targets who have enemies."

"Taking place at the IPF headquarters? Anyone to take on this place would have to have a death wish. Besides, we are here as guests, not security."

"Same thing to me." She mumbled.

"Just try and enjoy yourself."

A low growl came out of the young dark haired woman. "I can't. I'm not use to being surrounded by so many people."

The Inu held back a smile as he finished the last of his drink and put the glass down on a nearby stand. "So, you're unarmed?"

"Pardon my fists, yes."

"In that case…." He turned from her side to stand before her, reaching out with one hand for her almost finished drink while the other held out towards her. "May I have this dance?"

Rin just stared at him, her face void of all emotion. After a few tense moments her eyes dropped to his hand then back up to him. "You're joking right?"

"Not at all. It might help you to relax."

"But…." She stopped and looked to the side. "I… don't know how to dance."

"I do."

A rude huff passed her lips. "Well I didn't have the lordy lord upbringing you did."

He gave a crooked cold smile before grabbing her free hand and nearly dragged her to the dance floor, standing at the edge. Rin gasped as she found herself there, suddenly conscious of her appearance and position. "Sesshomaru… just stop it."

But he didn't, stepping over to her and placed her hand on his shoulder while holding her loosely while the other gripped her hand. "Just follow my lead." He whispered, placing his hand on her side.

Swaying to get the beat, he took a step backwards and led her into the dance, spinning with the crowds, turning in time and rotating around the grand ball. The soft romantic music lulled Sesshomaru into a trance like state where all he could see was the woman in his arms; the strands of loose hair drifting over her face, the small scars that crossed her neck and shoulders, the little imperfections about her appearance he could care less about.

Rin suddenly sighed and looked up from her feet. "Rookie…."

"Yes, Rin?"

She gave another huff and smiled. "It's a scar; it's not going to bite."

After a moment to understand what she was talking about, the Inu nodded and moved his hand further onto her back, unaware he had previously been careful of her scar.

With the new position of his hand, Rin was also drawn much closer to him, enough he could now smell the faint flowery aroma drifting from her. He tipped his head as they carried on dancing. "New perfume?"

"Old one really. It was a gift from Atom when I went solo."

"So it is true? Before me, you worked alone?"

Rin nodded, dropping her eyes from him. "Yes. My missions were restricted before to the safe side line jobs. The top brass wanted me on the best missions but people like Samuel and Atom… and a few of the meds, wanted to keep me on the base for my own safety." Her eyes lifted with a glint. "They ended up making a compromise."

Smart as always, Sesshomaru lifted his head. "Let me guess. Me?"

"A partner was the deal. If I had someone watching my back, I could do as I pleased."

He hummed before turning back to the dance, throwing the odd fancy step in to see his date's reaction.

Rin kept up remarkably well, her dress flowing around her as she was spun in his arms, her grip on his hand steady which in turn encouraged him to try more elaborate displays.

Finally he got his wanted reaction when he heard her giggle and took the moment to pull her a little closer and stop with his detailed dance, turning to just swaying on the spot. His eyes narrowed in a calm, steamy glare.

"Rin." He whispered at her.

The woman with so much fire and fight found her stomach rolling at the sight of the man before her. His claws could be felt digging into her side through the fabric of her dress, as if he was scared she would try to run but she had no intentions of ending this perfect blissful moment.

He was just staring at her, his hand holding hers and swaying too and froth on the spot. She resisted the urge to brush her hair behind her ear, not wanting to break a partial of contact with him. Her mouth parted, wanting to let out a breath but it wouldn't come; she was too enthralled by him. He was so handsome, all she ever though and dreamed about. Her fear of these feelings suddenly vanished, not caring about repercussions or rejection.

"Sesshomaru."

His name was so simple to say now, she just wanted to say it over and over. To whisper it just for him as he held her like this.

His smile grew a little, only for her as his eyes drifted, his hand going from her waist to her shoulder, stopping his movements and holding her still.

"Rin." He whispered, even softer than before as he leant closer, his hand holding hers and her shoulder. "Rin." He breathed as the word caressing her lips while he leant ever closer.

Rin's eyes were closed and her mouth parted, waiting for him.

Cheering and clapping broke them from their near intimate moment, RED suddenly pushing Sesshomaru away from her to take in her forgotten surroundings. The music had stopped and everyone was turning to face the podium where Commander Samuel Tilatia prepared to make a speech.

RED looked at him, her eyes wide and her breathing quick. After a moment to get herself together, she turned to Sesshomaru as he watched her. He just stood there, still and silent, not making any move towards her.

She found herself shaking her head, her face holding back the fear swallowing her. _I can't. _She mouthed to him before turning tail, running off the dance floor. He didn't bother to follow her, she was too fast and he had no want to. She'd run away and rejected him.

He closed his eyes, blocking out every sense and feeling, pardon the heartbreak.

**A/N: You can see the dress RED wore on my DA page, Silverlunataica or just click the link on my profile page. **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

[A1]This is a sudden change in name. Either show the transition to her 'other' name or keep it as 'Rin'

[SL`2]It's a… I don't know what the technical term is but its showing which mind set she is in. RED is more formal and aggressive in her words, actions and facial expressions while Rin is very timid and in love.

So when it says RED it's saying 'I'm in charge here.' But Rin is saying 'Your move.'

Make sense?


	21. Chapter 21: Rin and Sesshomaru

Chapter 21: Rin and Sesshomaru

Stepping out from the remains of her gown, RED let out a long frustrated breath. "Why?" She said to herself, pacing in her room. "Why, why, why!" She grabbed her hair and pulled on it, collapsing on her bed. "Why!"

~S~

Brushing the shoulder of his jacket, Sesshomaru stared at the dress uniform and sighed. "Rin."

~R~

"It's not that hard, is it?"

~S~

"Why did you run off?"

~R~

"I know I'm scared but that shouldn't stop me."

~S~

"It was only a kiss."

~R~

"Why shouldn't I be allowed a little happiness?"

~S~

"After everything we have been though."

~R~

"I deserve someone who loves me."

~S~

"And I want you to be happy."

~R~

"So… no running away this time."

~S~

"I'm going to do it."

~R~

"I'm going to tell him how I feel."

~S~

"Here goes."

~R~

"I'll go see him now."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, only a short chapte as I'm really mean. **

**But, once three people give me with the anwser to this question, you can have the next chapter.**

**What is C6H8O7?**


	22. Chapter 22: C6H8O7

Chapter 22: C6H8O7

**A/N: C6H8O7 = citric acid = Lemons, oranges, limes, and other citrus fruits possess high concentrations of citric acid.**

**Sesshomaru'sFlute101 was first to work it out. **

**SparkzTB was second.**

**HawkAngel XD was the third. **

**And a nod to meggie-moo s for beeing 4th. **

**So, in case you haven't worked it out; this chapter is a lemon or a 'citric' as icegirljenni called it. (hence the clue/game)**

**So enjoy/beware.**

Sneaking was something Rin was used to doing; sneaking out for a shopping trip and sneaking on a mission were every day for her.

But sneaking around her own home without the intention of leaving it was a whole new experience. And the reason of where she was sneaking to made her unusually jumpy and careful. Taking long detours back turns and side cuts so if someone was, on the slightest chance, following her, they would have no idea where she was going.

It would look like she was just wandering, aimless.

But the closer she got to her long distance target, the more her heart pounded in her chest and the more her head thought of reasons why she should just turn around and go back to her room.

"No…" she muttered to herself. "No, I've never run away from a fight, and I am not going to start now. If nothing else, I'm just going to tell him how I feel."

Her chest fluttered at the idea of confessing her feelings for the Inu but she had every hope in her dormant female heart that he returned them and everything would be alright.

It would be.

It _had_ to be.

Turning a corner, she stopped and leant on a wall, a moment of doubt filling her. Her imagination ran over every outcome from the best to the worst and she flickered with dread for either outcome.

Her breathing became laboured and her hand pressed on her heart.

Had she ever been this emotional?

Had she ever felt this hot?

She could almost see her life, passing before her. Nothing but pain, darkness and fear. But then suddenly light and laughter. Sesshomaru had given her a new look on life and he didn't even know it. He wasn't scared of her for being stronger, faster and smarter than a normal human. In fact he often seemed irritated by her which just made him more fun.

Rin smiled, remembering how she had changed him, taking a grumpy IPF puppet and giving him freedom, watching as he blossomed under her.

No.

Not under.

_Beside_ her.

He wasn't her underling and he wasn't her better.

He, Sesshomaru, was her equal.

Her eyes closed slowly, smiling as her heart calmed. _Yes, Sesshomaru… is my equal. _Pushing herself off the wall, Rin began to walk again, leaving every last shred of fear behind her.

She knew, admitted and understood that she was in love with Sesshomaru and nothing was going to change that.

Spotting someone coming down a hall, RED quickly turned the other way and headed down another corridor. Turning another corridor, she stopped where she was, holding back a gasp at the sudden proximity she found herself in to another body.

The scold she was about to give froze, her breath choked and heart skipped a beat. "Sesshomaru."

The Inu didn't show any sigh of shock. He didn't move and didn't make a sound, his face down turned in a solid stone mask similar to that when he was around his family.

Rin stared at him for a moment but then chuckled softly, covering her lips to hide her smile. "Funny meeting you here." She joked, just wanting to get away, her confidence gone in his presence. "I was just… going for a walk."

He blinked. "Rin."

"Yeah?" She tried to keep her voice normal but it wasn't working, she could feel her hands trembling by her side, fighting the want to touch him.

His movements were swift, like always but instead of a fight, his hand went to her neck, his finger catching on her ear in the action. At the same moment, without a pause or flinch, he leant down to her and placed his lips softly on hers.

For one moment, Rin's eyes went wide but then wavered before drifting closed, her hands going up his chest to his shoulders, twisting herself to be in his arms and holding him.

This was unlike any of their kisses before. _Those_ were jokes. _Those_ were pranks and plays and teases.

This… this was more.

This was felt deep inside her, warm and tender.

His hands fell naturally to her back, holding her close while hers held him in the same way.

After a minute, Rin pulled back first, only a fraction so she could get her breath back. Instinctively she slowly lowered her head to his shoulder, looking into his neck and wrapped her arms around his middle in a loose hug. His hands began brushing back the tails of her hair while his face rested on her forehead.

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her body flinched without her control but her heart pounded even faster. His hands had stopped moving but his head dropped to her shoulder, resting on her.

The feeling of him leaning on her made Rin realised that he needed her as much as she needed him. She smiled and pushed her face further to his neck and let her heart flow.

"I love you too."

For the first time in her known life, Rin felt her eyes water and pushed Sesshomaru away a little so she could reach up and wipe them.

"Ah, I… I got something in my eye."

His hand touched her cheek, freezing her while his thumb claimed the tear in the right eye, brushing it as gently as the wind away from her. His lips took the left tear, kissing her closed eye. "You can cry Rin."

"I'm not crying." She insisted even when her eyes were already foggy with a new batch.

"Of course you're not." Her partner whispered before stepping forward and lifting her chin to him, returning his lips for another long soft kiss.

Happiness flooded her mind and body at the feeling of him, knowing his feelings for her were the same as hers for him. To hear him say he loved her was possibly the best moment of her life.

For the first time she felt the love of another.

She allowed herself to drown in the feeling, to let it flood her every cell and wash away every last memory. Nothing, not the past nor the future mattered anymore. Just this one moment.

"You look beautiful Rin."

Pulled by the words, Rin returned to her senses and felt light headed as she lifted her eyes to the man still holding her to his side. He was like an angel to her, the malted sun sick light in his eyes bore into her with every second she had the pleasure to look at it.

She felt her lip tug in a weak smile and began to think a little clearer.

He tipped his head in an adorable yet seductive way. "What are you thinking?"

"Who's quarters are closer." She said honestly. "We're about half way between them."

The simple look was replaced with something a little more feral. A little more hungry. And a lot more seductive.

"I don't think I can wait, Rin my dear."

She smiled, standing on tip toe so they were near equal height. "Then what do you recommend?"

His eyes looked side to side quickly before he turned, still holding the woman tight. "There."

He was looking at a door in the wall and they broke apart to hurry over to it, hand in hand. RED waved her communicator over the lock and it instantly swung open. The room inside was even smaller than RED's, a supply closet at best but neither really cared.

Rin was already distracted by the soft touch of hands as they caressed her arms, starting at the hands and rubbing gently up to her shoulders. Her head tipped to the side, allowing him full access to the side of her neck.

_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss._

He pulled her hair out of the way, working around to the back of her neck, turning to reach it.

_Kiss, kiss._

Head down to allow his kisses to continue, Rin felt her breath leave her and her arms cross to rub each other.

"Sesshomaru." She turned, looking up at him with down and hollow eyes. "Sesshomaru… is… is this…." She choked on the last word, unable to ask it in case he said no.

Instead, he just looked at her, reading her with years of experience and a new found love. "Rin…" He said in a calm, emotionless voice. "I understand you're scared but I promise, I will never leave you." He moved closer, leaning his head on hers, eyes closed. "You _are_ entitled to happiness, Rin." Looking up, Rin sniffed and tried to smile as he looked at her and gave a small smile. "You have something in your eyes again."

She shook her head. "I'm just crying."

He smiled a little more and leant over to kiss away her tears. "I see. You're overflowing with happiness."

Her laugh was a little stronger than she expected as her hand ran up over his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you."

The pad of his thumb brushed against her cheek to remove one last stubborn tear but also to keep her still for his kiss. This one was a little more firm and made her move her lips to gain a better purchase on him. But then the tempo changed and it became a rush to steal kiss after kiss. Heads turn one way then the other to find the right spot, to find the best place while hands begin scurrying up and down the front and back of the body, gripping at clothes to pull them up and allow a brief preluding feel of the other.

Rin pulled away panting while her partner went to her neck. "Sess…homaru." She managed in between gasps for air.

Silent, he went to bite and suck gently at the tender flesh before his mouth while his knees bent, easing himself and Rin to the floor, kneeling between each other. Rin's hands wrapped around his back and her head dropped to him. "Sesshomaru, I… I feel strange."

She would never normally confess something like that but to him, it felt right. He paused in his biting to hold her face with both hands, making her look at him. His eyes shone to her and his smile was both caring and wanting.

"Don't worry about it." He returned to her lips, pulling her up and into him.

He let go and held her neck, carefully using the grip to lay her back on the metal floor while he sat beside her, looking over her.

Her knees were up and pressed together while her hands opened and closed irregularly, unsure what to do with themselves. He let out a small breath as he leant over her face and brushed her hair out from under her head. "It's alright."

She gave him a comfortable smile, even if her eyes were scared, trust shone in them. Slowly, carefully, his hand ran down her arm and across to her stomach, feeling her flinch away but he carried on, hooking his slender fingers under her t-shirt and beginning to pull it up.

About an inch of toned pale skin met his eyes when he stopped and began tracing small round patterns with his fingertips, massaging her muscles so they grew use to his touch.

When her eyes closed and she stopped watching him, he pressed the palm of his hand onto her and did the same thing. Once use to that, he pulled the fabric of her shirt all the way up to her neck when, to his surprise, his woman shifted and stripped it off completely for him.

A kiss rewarded her.

Topless, she grew conscious again and her arms crossed her chest. "I…." She started but he placed a finger on her lips and took hold of one of her hands.

"Help me." He whispered, guiding her hand to his shirt.

Her fingers trembled a little as they slid over the buttons, struggling to do it one handed but after the third, Rin reached out with both hands to undo the rest. Shirt hanging open, Sesshomaru slipped it off and threw it to the side with RED's. "Give me your hand." He asked, reaching out for it as he did.

Holding her smaller hand in his, Sesshomaru placed both on top of his chest. A rhythm pushed against her hand, the pulse of a muscle under his skin. Rin found herself smiling and holding her hand to him on her own.

He stroked some of her hair back and smiled. "It's just for you Rin."

She looked up before moving her hand to his cheek, brushing the back of her knuckles against it. "Promise?"

"I swear."

They kissed once more and lay on the floor together, one on top of the other. Hands began roaming her body, gentle and soft but their touch was fire. Particularly on several locations.

But with each new exploration, the Inu took time and care to ensure RED's body adjusted to the sensation before moving on or forward. It took time but to his mind, she was all that mattered. He didn't want to hurt her or rush her. He was patient and waited until she was ready.

And when she was, she just opened her eyes and smiled.

Then he knew.

A silence filled the air as he shifted them into position, making sure he could still see her face. She was still ready but her smile was gone, watching him with baited breath.

He moved slowly, easing her into it and waiting for her to adjust. It didn't take long for the soft sigh to escape her lips, a signal for him to go on. And he did.

As she grew more comfortable, Sesshomaru moved up her body until he was looking down on her face as he moved. His own breath was coming fast and hard now, a sheen of perspiration on his skin from the increase heat he felt.

Rin's eyes were closed, one hand up on his shoulder, the other covering her mouth to stop her sounds. He didn't want her to be silent but he did not object. He just reached out and held her hand in his own. The new contact made her eyes open and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hold me?"

He nodded and reached under her, pulling her up to his lap as he changed position, watching her bounce up and down in time with his movements, her head rolled back as her body reacted.

From the speed of her breathing, Sesshomaru knew she was close so gave all he had to ensure she felt every inch of his love and devotion to her. He pushed as hard as her body would take and rejoiced in the loud 'ah' she gave in return. A simple sound that meant too much to him.

He slowed to a stop as she collapsed onto him, panting and digging her nails into his back. "I… I…"

"Shush." He cooed into her neck, kissing her softly. "Everything is alright."

"But… I feel…."

"Rin, trust me, everything is alright." He pushed her back so they looked eye to eye. "Put your clothes back on and we'll go to your room for a lie down."

Rin smiled coyly. "Why my room?"

Returning the smile, he gave her a wink. "You know why."

**A/N: I hope you lot are happy! **

**One; I think I have written a pretty good lemon (for once)**

**And two: I was up at 1am to finish this bloody thing! Well, when you get on a roll, you have to stay with it. **

**Right, I'm off to bed!**

**Don't forget to review. **

**I really want to know what you thought so be honest, even if it's bad. **


	23. Chapter 23: Mini Chaps

Chapter 23: Mini Chaps

**_A collection of short mini chapters of RED/Rin and Sesshomaru because, confess, all of us want a man like this. _**

**_BTW, I'm now on twitter! Feel free to follow me if you also have twitter, I will be tweeting a lot about my Fan Fics as well life in general. So see you on the blue bird!_**

1 - Good guy, bad guy

Rope rubbing hot against her flesh, RED tried once more to wiggle her way free of the bonds but they held tight behind her back. Her shoulders strained in complaint from being held back for so long but she had no choice. Her eyes were covered with a dark fabric, her hands tied behind her and her feet were restrained to the base of the chair.

No matter how she moved or tried, she couldn't get free.

_What could be taking Sesshomaru? _She thought while struggling fruitlessly once more.

Just then, she heard a door creak slowly open into her prison and footsteps come towards her. She said nothing, just listened.

A force grew closer to her body, breathing heavily on her face as they leant over her.

"Well?" RED questioned.

The presence made no sound but did move towards her, forcing their lips onto hers while hands cupped her neck. When they finally they leant away, RED leant after them as far as she could before relaxing back to her seat. "That's not what you're meant to do Sesshomaru."

"What can I say?" A cold familiar voice whispered into her ear. "Seeing you tied up is one of my fantasies."

Frowning under the blindfold, RED turned her head towards him. "This is a rescue mission exercise; you need to take it seriously."

"Coming from you?" A sharp pain came from her shoulder as it was gripped tightly, talons digging in though her clothes. "Besides, I'm being the bad guy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He hissed into her ear while balancing himself on the chair with her. "You should know how to deal with a sexually driven opponent."

RED took a moment then nodded. "And that's you?"

"It is."

"In that case…." And with that, she slipped her leg upwards, freeing it from the bonds and went to kick him between the legs. There was a pitiful whimper and the force backed off from around her, allowing RED to fully free herself from her chair and stand looking at her partner as he staggered around the room with one hand between his legs.

"Ohhh." He gasped, looking over at her. "That was low."

"_That's_ how I deal with a bad guy." She giggled, brushing her hair over one shoulder before walking over to him and tenderly holding his cheek to turn him to face her. "ah, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Sesshomaru gave her a scowl back but it soon faded as RED pressed him against the wall and leant over and gave him a passionate kiss to the lips. Her knee soon pressed into the tender area, easing his pain and comforting him.

Unable to stay mad at her, Sesshomaru wrapped both his arms around her, one to the back of her head and the other to her hip. She leant back and licked her lips, apologetically looking up at him. "Am I forgiven?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Holding back a smile, Sesshomaru shook his head a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

"If you want." And he did, returning to her lips and leaning against the wall, allowing his hand to roam over her body, feeling the firm fresh just out of his reach. _For now. _He thought, smiling in their tender kiss.

Rin sighed as she leant back and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Love you."

"And I you."

2 - Scars

Falling back into a small mountain of pillows and covers, Rin panted to get her breath back, groaning at the fiery bliss coursing through her body, emanating from her very core. She giggled at the feeling of a gentle tickling running up her stomach. "Sesshomaru! Stop it!" She laughed, rolling onto her front.

The Inu perched up on his elbow just tipped his head to the side, looking at the tattoo like scar down her spine before reaching out and absentmindedly began running a finger over the raised light edge. His partner did flinch a little at the start but as his hand went up and down the long curves of her mark, she relaxed and placed her head on her arms.

After going over it three times, he stopped and just ran his palm over the whole thing. "I am sorry this happened to you Rin. It… must have hurt."

"More than you can think. But don't you worry…." She rolled her head to look over her shoulder at him. "I'll get him."

Eyes locked, Sesshomaru moved so he lay on top of her and kissed her lips at the awkward angle. "_We_ will get him, Rin."

"Yes… _we_ will."

Kissing her hair, he shifted to his back and wrapped her up in his strong proud arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her hand opening and closing at his side, a movement he had come to notice she did when upset.

He tried to smile for her as his arms closed around her. "Ready for round seven yet?"

3 - Last of Me

_Thanks Josh for this idea, it was so adorable and romantic! You are wasted on him! If you ever go straight, look me up ;) _

With a smile only those in love can manage, Rin tried not to giggle as she walked down the long hallways of the Alpha base. She felt giddily and light headed all the time now and it took all her concentration to stop it affecting her work. Every day she would find her partner and they would kiss and cuddle in each other, either physically or just emotionally, feeling their joint and shared love consume their souls.

Laughing, she rubbed the side of her neck, feeling the tickle of several hickeys on her skin. Sesshomaru was wonderful; playful and tender but also passionate and dominating. He understood what she wanted, even if that was nothing. He left her alone when she needed it but was always there when she wanted him.

It honestly felt like every day her love for him grew and grew.

"RED."

She stopped in the hallways and turned on the spot, smiling at the cause of her good mood. "Sesshomaru, darling."

The Inu nodded as he walked to stand before her. "How are you today RED?"

"All the better for seeing you."

"I see. Quick question… who do you love?"

RED tipped her head as she grinned to herself. "Ummm…" She played. "Atom?" She tapped a finger to her lip and looked at the ceiling. "Samuel maybe? Oh I know, Yallow!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow before reaching into his pocket. "Oh, if that's the case… I guess you don't want this." He held out a small black chip no bigger than a finger nail towards her.

Staring at it, RED frowned. "A data chip?"

"If you don't want it."

"Wait!" she gasped, jumping out for it but he was quicker and kept it out of her reach, lifting it above his head.

"Ah ah. Who do you love?"

"You know I could force you to give it me."

"Who do you love?"

Leaning back, RED put a hand on her hip. "Youuu. Now, what is it?"

Throwing the chip to her, Sesshomaru lifted his head. "Do you remember our first mission?"

"That was years ago!"

"Yeah but you remember it?"

"Of course. We were looking for information on a gambling ring. Why?"

"Do you remember what we did before?"

Still looking over the chip, RED nodded. "I took you shopping. I always hate seeing you in that uniform."

"And?"

"And?"

"And what else did we do?"

Stumped, RED seriously thought. "We went to Stick… then a few more shops then the…." She stopped, her face falling with realisation. "You didn't."

A proud smile grew on his lips as the Inu shrugged one shoulder.

The air split with a squeal as RED looked at the chip in her hand with a new light then turned on the spot and began running down the hall, leaving her partner behind her.

Slowly, Sesshomaru made his way after her to her room. He was almost pushed back by the wall of sound blasting out of a small dock on her desk.

_… There will be no fade-out, this is not the end, I'm down now, but I'll be standing tall again! Times are hard but I was built tough. I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of!..._

RED who had been dancing in the middle of the room turned to see she wasn't alone anymore before giving a loud squeal and running at him, wrapping both arms tightly around his waist. "OOOOOOOHHH! IT'S THE WHOLE SONG!" she screamed while jumping up and down. "IT'S THE WHOLE, _ORIGINAL_ SONG!"

"How many times you listened to it already?"

"This is the forth." She confessed, pressing her communicator to remotely turn it down. Then she reached up to his neck and pulled him in for a long rough kiss. "I bloody love you!" She laughed as she dragged him in and threw him to the bed, sitting over his lap. "You know you're going to be fed up of this song in a week?"

He shook his head and ran a hand back in her hair. "As long as it makes you happy."

RED smiled to him before leaning down to his chest, letting hold her. "Thank you Rookie. This means a lot to me."

"Good."

They fell into silence, allowing the 5000 year old song play for them. On the third repeat, Sesshomaru shifted a little and pulled RED's ear to his lips. "Should I have said… the movie this came from is on that clip too?"

RED was up like a shot.

5 - Wake up

Rin shifted a fraction as she opened her eyes and looked over at the white tank top on the chest before her eyes. It was one of those nights when the pair hadn't been active the night before and had slept with a layer of cloth between their skin.

Her head tipped from the mattress to look up at the pillows where Sesshomaru lay, leaning on his hand, his eyes closed and breathing slowly. Rin had seen him sleep before, normally after they had tired each other out with their fun but this was perhaps the first time she'd seen him sleep from non-exhaustion.

Slowly she wiggled her arm free from between them and reached up to his face, stroked the magenta stripes on his cheeks with the back of her knuckles.

Instantly he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning. Were you asleep?"

"A little. I spend so long in bed now; I get the rest I need when I need it."

Tipping her head to the covers, Rin chose to ask something she'd been wondering for a while. "So what do you do when I'm asleep?"

"Sometimes, when you just fall asleep like last night, I do some work. I have a tablet that I keep beside the bed." He shrugged a little. "I like to be productive. But most of the time… I just lie here and think."

"About what?"

"You mostly."

She gave an unbelieving grin. "Really?"

"Yes. I think about how beautiful you are and how much you take my breath away. I think about our past, our future… what we have done and will do, how happy you make me and how proud I am to have you." He sighed softly, reaching out to her cheek. "I also try to pin point the estate moment I fell in love with you."

"And… when was that?"

"I haven't got the estate moment yet… but I have narrowed it down. It was definitely after Verbenan but before we rescued my father."

"Oh? So you were in love with me when Atom was around?"

"I think so but as I said, I haven't pin pointed it yet." He smouldered his eyes into her. "What about you?"

"Umm… I would say… after Verbenan too, definitely… but I think it was _before_ Atom turned up. I remember talking to him about how I felt for you and he said I need to be careful."

"Why?"

"He didn't want me to get hurt by you. You know, in case you didn't feel the same for me."

"Impossible."

She giggled and snuggled up into the warm air his body was releasing. "Love you."

"Love you too."

6 - Discovery 

_Ok, this is a little less 'we all want a guy' and more story based but enjoy. _

RED coughed as she tried her hardest not to react, her back painfully straight and her eyes front while behind her, her partner reached out for her. She sucked back a groan as his fingers continued. "Sesshomaru."

"Umm?"

"Time and a…. ahh place!" She gasped, closing her hands around Sesshomaru's formal jacket, holding herself together.

Luckily they were at the back of the hall, away from everyone else. It was the same one which had previously held the anniversary celebration a few months before but today it was all military as a Oxeto Ociji, an infamous officer of the IPF was given a promotion to general with the hope he would stop endangering lives.

When Sesshomaru had found out the reason of the assembly, his first reaction was to mutter 'pompous prick' and began teasing RED beside him. As she was wearing a short dress for the event, his activities were easy but he had to take a certain careful approached.

RED gasped as she felt him intruder her body again. "Sesshomaru, the… the commander… is looking this way."

Her partner smiled into her neck. "He can't see us."

"We are the only ones out of uniform. We kind of stand out." Her body shifted as she took a deep sudden breath, leaning back on him as her knees almost buckled. "So please… behave yourself!"

The Inu kissed the base of her skull as he pushed and rubbed her private part in public. "Well, it certainly will make the Ox's promotion memorable."

"Sesshomaru, if you don't stop I will... haaahhhh."

"Almost there."

"Sess…homaruuuu." She gasped. "Ah, ah, ahhhh." She leant against him, eyes closed, head rolled back. As the fire caused by his actions reached a peak and she could no longer keep her voice down and let out a long loud ecstatic gasp.

But at the same moment, the hall bust into clapping and congratulating the promotion of the general.

RED collapsed away from the body behind her and began clapping as well in the hope of concealing what had just happened.

Behind her, her partner licked his fingers with a satisfied grin, eyes locked on the new general who appeared not to notice him. Just as the troops began to part and go on their way, his communicator bleeped with a written message.

_My office. Now. _

He sighed as he looked at RED, also looking at her wrist. "Guess he saw."

RED said nothing just began to walk away from him to the commander's office. The walk was silent and RED kept a few steps ahead of him but Sesshomaru just admired the view. He was very much love sick.

But his love filled mind faded as they eventfully worked their way to the commander's office and RED entered without question.

"Samuel." She said on entrance.

Samuel frowned at her. "Sit. Both of you."

The pair tensely sat. Even RED appeared to lose her bounce. The three sat in silence as they looked at each other. Finally the commander swallowed. "How long?"

RED shifted a little. "Three months."

"What!" He stood quickly, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Three _months_! And you didn't tell anyone!"

The woman couldn't look him in the eye, staring at her hands. "We were going to."

"RED, you know the laws! Do you have any idea how much damage you could have done!"

Sesshomaru growled as he stood up. "Do not shout at her!"

The human staggered a little at his sudden out bust then nodded. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru but you _both_ should know better. You both know the laws. However, I can overlook _that_; we know there is no danger in a human and an Inu. But this isn't as simple as normal. There is a never before seen factor that has to be taken into consideration."

RED lifted her head, sheepish all of a sudden. "The Notriz."

Samuel nodded as he looked at her. "We have no idea how it will react to any of this. We know it can be affected by sudden changes in your body, RED, both for good and for bad."

She looked down once more. "I know."

"Have you suffered any changes?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's happy. And she deserves to be so."

"I am not auguring that Sesshomaru." The commander said very calmly. "But even happiness could be a sign of something going on underneath." He moved his eyes to the woman. "RED, please, go to medical and allow them to conduct a full examination of you. For your own good. Please?"

Looking up at her partner, RED nodded very slowly and stood from her chair. Her hand held his with a sad little smile. "See ya later." She reached over and pecked his lips in a kiss then left the office.

The Inu sighed as he looked at the other male. "Commander, I do love her."

"That is quite clear Sesshomaru but you have still broken the rules. You should have known better."

"With all… respect sir, I care so very little about the IPF's rules now. All I care about is the woman I love."

The commander went quiet as he dropped his head and thought. "I understand and accept that Sesshomaru. I am happy for you both; particularly for RED as every deity in the universe knows she deserves it. But this has to be taken very seriously and very carefully." He looked up, determination and leadership in his eyes. "You do not know everything about her."

Tensing, Sesshomaru took a clear defensive stand. "I perhaps know more about her than you… _sir_." He hissed the last word with defiance and anger.

"Perhaps you know more about _Rin_ than I do. But you do not know all about _RED._" He nodded with a smile at the reaction. "Yes, I know her real name. But I do not call her by it at her request. RED is very different to Rin. While RED is bold and strong, the little I have seen of Rin has been timid and emotionally weak. But RED is only that way because of the Notriz and we still know very little about it. That is the only reason we must be cautious with your relationship."

"Be that as it may, neither you, nor the Notriz will get in the way, Samuel. I swore I would be there for Rin and I will be."

"Then go. Be with her." He chuckled and nodded to the door. "We both know how she hates the medics."

With a stiff nod, Sesshomaru turned for the door.

"But Sesshomaru!" He looked back as the commander grinned. "No more public displays. Have some control."

Even Sesshomaru cracked a grin at that.

7 - Future

"I'm telling you, your shower is definitely better than mine." Rin sighed as she rubbed her hair in a towel, walking back into the main room.

Sesshomaru nodded as he welcomed her into his arms as he lay on the bed. "Well what do you expect; your room is just an old guard's outpost. The base doesn't even use them anymore."

She smiled and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I liked the idea of being away from people."

"And yet now you spend most your time with me."

Even if she grinned, Rin didn't say anything else on the matter. "So, what film are we watching tonight?"

"Casablanca."

Her eyes widened suddenly. "That's an old one! Even by my standards!"

He shrugged a little, arms wrapped around her back. "I liked the look of it."

Snuggled up together, the pair sat in the bed and watched the movie on Sesshomaru's personal 3D screen. As time went on and the ancient romantic film played for them, Rin stopped really paying attention. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

She went still as she thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru… why do you keep doing that?" Her hand closed around his as it rested on her stomach. "You keep… rubbing it."

Closing his fingers around hers, he held her a little tighter. "I guess I'm just wondering what you'll look like pupped."

"Really?"

"It's normal for my kind that… once we choose a mate we confirm it by having a pup." He grinned a little at her as his arm pulled her closer. "But don't you worry, I don't mind waiting until we're both ready."

Rubbing her cheek into his chest, RED squeezed him a little tighter. "Sesshomaru." She sighed and closed her eyes. Unaware of her feelings, Sesshomaru went back to watching his film, his hand returning to her hip and to touch her stomach once again.

But Rin reached over and held his hand over hers, closing her fingers around his and pulling his arm up.

The action was slow, slipping up her silken nightdress but it caused him to look down at her. "Rin? Are you alright?"

Staring into his chest, Rin ran her thumb over the back of his hand before turning to tap at his communicator, stopping the film. Silence fell until she sighed as she sat up at his side. "Sesshomaru… honestly… is having children really important to you?"

"I'm more than willing to wait until we are both ready."

"But is it?"

His hand brushed her hair back off her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "I have thought about it, several times."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head to his shoulder. "I see."

His hand brushed back in her hair. "Are you alright Rin?"

Not one sound passed her lips until came a small whimper. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't… have children."

Unintentionally his claws dug into her flesh suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"They did something to me… Dimiti and the others… they… did something to me which… means I can never have children." She sobbed a little and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I'm so so sorry Sesshomaru."

It took a while for the facts so soak in and a little longer for them to be processed but then the Inu sighed and kissed her lips gently. "It doesn't matter."

Rin sniffed as she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears and heartbreak. "Don't lie to me Sesshomaru, its clear it does."

"It doesn't. I have you Rin. I don't need pups to know how much I love you." His thumb gently caressed her cheek, cleaning a tear. "It does not matter."

Rin shook her head as she crumbled where she sat. "They took everything from me… I never even cared before but… I just feel empty."

Sensing her distress and deteriorating mood, Sesshomaru took the moment to force her onto her back and caress her lips with soft, kind and tender kisses until she was relaxed and breathless. Then, still holding her wrists, he stared right into her hers. "How long have you known?"

"The whole time. When I escaped the medics here did some tests and told me." She moved her eyes from his. "I… I never cared before. I even saw it as a good thing. I never imagined I would find myself…." She trailed off to a stop.

"So you never had someone check?"

She blinked to look back at him. "What?"

"If you never cared, then perhaps it can be reversed. It may not be too late."

"Dimiti wouldn't have taken that chance."

"He never expected you to escape. We don't know Rin, there might still be a chance." He smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers. "This is what we are going to do. Tomorrow, we will go and see Samuel. We will ask him for permission for us to go see a specialist and we will find out. And, while we are there, we will ask for couple's quarters and to be formally named as mates."

Rin blinked slowly as she smiled. "Really? You think we're ready for that?"

"You practically live with me anyway. We might as well get a bigger place. And if he won't give us some, we'll buy a flat in the civilian area and live there!" His whole face lit up with the ideas in his mind. "Actually, let's do that anyway. It'll be our own private home… not some bunkers of the IPF. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect." Her head tipped a little. "What about my scrap wall?"

"We'll move it, very carefully."

"And be named as mates?"

"I think it's time the universe knew you belong to me." He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her as his hands ran over her skin and dress. "Nothing beats loving you Rin."

~#~

The pair were receiving some very strange looks from the normally disciplined and military IPF operatives. But the sight was something many of them couldn't comprehend.

RED, a solitary loner, infamous for her short temper and her cold arrogant ways and Sesshomaru, a strict, emotionless composed Inu, were walking down the hallways of the Alpha base holding hands and smiling while doing so.

They were coming back from looking for an shared apartment up in the civilian district and having found one, were going to inform the commander of their intentions. RED chuckled as she stepped closer to her mate and leant closer to him. "Told you we'd get some funny looks."

"I don't care."

With a smile, RED carried on down the hall with him towards the Commander's office before suddenly the woman pushed him firmly into the wall and ran on giggling.

Once regaining his balance, Sesshomaru smiled and set off at a sprint for the woman just as she vanished behind a corner. Now people jumped out of their way, not wanting to get in the way of two highly trained officers in the middle of a race.

As the end came into view, Sesshomaru caught up and grabbed her by the back of her shirt but RED was ready and threw him over herself and into the door which crashed open. Sesshomaru ended up in a heap at the foot of the commander's desk while his woman doubled over in hysterical laughter.

Five seconds of without scolding soon made RED take in the interior of the room and her face fell. The commander was there with two other high rank officers as they stared at a holographic image of a human head. It was clearly male from the high cheekbones and strong forehead while he had short wavy elderly grey hair. His eyebrows were soft and calming with the wide nature of his blue eyes as they looked through black rimmed glasses peaked on his nose. The worst part of the image was the top of the clothing they could be seen wearing and the insignia the hologram was displaying along with the information of the person.

RED didn't even need to look at it; she knew that information by heart.

_Doctor Dimiti Sitron_

_68% Human_

_Age: 89_

_International Protection Force Research Doctor_

_Status: Class 1 Wanted Criminal_

_Crimes: 4683695 Counts of Murder, 93098 counts of Inhuman Experimentation - 58429 Counts on Adults, 34669 Counts on Children under the age of 16 EY. _

_Wanted also in connection for the Tarke 7000 Massacre and 5 other related mass disappearances including Terronda and Entiran _

But there was one new piece of information, pulsing slightly on the display.

_Location: Known_

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun derrr!**

**Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with uni and life. **

**Don't forget to reivew!**

**PS, did you spot how bad Dimiti really is?**


	24. Chapter 24: Location Known

Chapter 24: Location Known

RED just stared at the data, pulsing in her sight. Pulsing meant new. Pulsing meant information. Pulsing meant she had a chance to finally kill the bastard who made her who she was.

Her eyes snapped to the leader of the IPF Alpha base. "Where."

The commander swallowed as his body tensed. "Leave us." He addressed the two others who promptly and swiftly left the room.

The room fell into a deadly and painful silence.

RED's eyes narrowed a little more. "Where, Samuel."

Samuel took a deep breath. "I won't tell you."

Her eye twitched. "What?" She said, soft and calm.

"I won't tell you where he is Rin. The information was too good, too sudden." He held out a hand towards the hologram. "We haven't had a lead on him in three years. Now all of a sudden he is spotted and appears to have fallen still? It's too good Rin and you know it."

"Stop calling me Rin, Samuel, only Sesshomaru is allowed to do that." Rin said in return, remarkably softly. "And I don't care if it's too good to be true, if there is even the slightest chance of Dimiti being in my grasp then I have to go and check it out."

"And what if it's a trap? Humm? What then? You would be walking right into it. Dimiti knows you are after him and he has had over ten years to prepare. You could be walking to your death."

RED's face was deathly serious as she spoke. "Then I will take that chance." She took a step forwards. "Tell me where he is."

Stone still, the commander moved his eyes to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?"

The Inu looked over the hologram then RED before setting on the commander. "How long have you known his position?"

"Over a week."

RED flinched but the Inu just nodded. "And he hasn't moved?"

"No."

"It's a trap. Most definitely for RED. I would recommend staying clear until better information can be collected by another team."

"WHAT!" RED bellowed at him. "No! No Sesshomaru, I will not 'stay clear'!"

He stared into her, eyes set and cold. "It is for your own good RED." He nodded to the commander. "Please ensure we are kept informed of any developments sir."

RED stared blindly at him, her anger bubbling over and over inside her. And when the commander nodded in agreement, she could hold it in no longer and ran off out of the office.

With a quick nod as dismissal, Sesshomaru sprinted out of the office as well. He allowed RED to run until she was away from everyone else then made his move, grabbing her arms and pushing her roughly into the wall. Straight away RED began struggling, fighting and kicking against him but her anger got the better of her and Sesshomaru was able to hold her down.

That didn't stop her mouth as it ran a long list of foreign curses.

Eventually Sesshomaru grew so fed up of her that he slammed her harder on the wall, enough to make her bite her tongue in pain. "Will you shut up for one moment?" He said, strangely keeping his voice down and his lips near her ear. "I'm coming with you."

Rin blinked. "What?"

"Keep your voice down, they might be monitoring you." He pressed his head into her neck, concealing himself from cameras. "Listen, I only said that to get his trust. If we both argue, we will never find out where that bastard is hiding. He is expecting you to fight but not me. I'll go back there in a bit and get the location."

"You mean that?"

"Rin, I love you. And this bastard has hurt you for years. No one hurts my mate and gets away with it."

Rin sighed into his neck as she shook her head. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome. Now, while I find out what's going on, you go either blow up or blow off."

"I got ya."

"Good. I'll see you back at your room in three hours. And remember, you're pissed off."

"Then I'm sorry about this." She muttered before punching him in the face, knocking away from her and wiping her cheek with her hand. "I don't care Sesshomaru."

"RED, I…."

"Save it!" She huffed before pushing past him and storming down the hallways.

Sesshomaru tried not to grin as she went by. _Blow up it is. _He sighed dramatically for any cameras that may be taking in his performance and began the slow walk back to the commander's office, knocking on the door before entering. "Sir."

"Sesshomaru."

"I think I managed to calm her down enough that she won't try anything _too_ stupid. Even upset, RED has some rational thought about her."

"Be that as it may… I have ensured that she is under constantly observation."

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Where is she now then? She was quite angry when I left her."

The commander tapped at his computer for a moment. "It would appear she is trying to access the IPF hard drive."

"Probably looking for the information."

"Good job it was never fully inputted then." The commander sighed, sitting down in his chair. "Sesshomaru, I do not want you to think I wanted to do this. Any other time I would let Rin go at a chance for that monster. To think he once served under the IPF's name is a black mark on us all." He sighed, running a hand back in his hair. "It is sometimes hard for me to remain impartial to all this. In many ways, RED has been the key to my career. Taking care of her and dealing with her the last decade has led to me being here. So I feel I owe her a great debt. But because she is so important to me is exactly why I can't let her just running blind into what we know is a trap. If he gets the chance, Dimiti will kill her."

Sesshomaru's resolve did flicker a little at hearing the real reason for the commander holding his mate back but he had sworn to help her. "I understand sir, and I'm sure Rin does too."

"Good. The last thing any of us want is her getting hurt."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave the room but then stopped as if a new thought had entered his head. "Sir, out of curiosity, where is he?"

Samuel kept his head in his hands as he gave a small huff. "Right under our very noses. Luthi."

"Luthi? Why there? It's filled with IPF officers on their time off."

"Exactly how we know this is a trap. He wanted to be found. Sesshomaru please, for her own good, don't tell her."

~#~

Rin rolled onto her other side, listening as the door opened and closed. She smiled as her partner came in. "Hey Rookie."

"Rin. Listen about earlier…"

"Don't worry." She muttered as she stood up. "They can't hear or see in here." She nodded over to a desk where a blue block sat. "It scrambles all signals coming in or out of this room."

"I see. Then…." He said, stepping over and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Rin."

"And I you."

"But I have to ask… are you sure about this? We all know it's a trap."

"I am so close Sesshomaru. I can't waste it. So please… tell me what I want to know."

He stared into her eyes for a time then sighed, looking down at the floor. "I will tell you Rin. But first… swear to me that you'll allow me to come with you."

She smiled sweetly, holding his cheek. "We do this together. As we agreed."

He remained still for a little longer then let out a long deep breath. "Luthi."

"What? So close?"

"That's what made them suspicious. Apparently he's in the factory district, held up in a small building on the north side overlooking the ocean port."

Rin was silent for a moment, not making a single movement as she took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. We leave first thing in the morning." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Let's get some rest." He whispered into her ear, holding her shoulders and slowly pushed back. "It's going to be a long day."

Rin nodded as she slid fully dressed into her bed and wrapped her arms around him and messing with the back of his neck, running her nails over his skin. For a while the pair just lay there in each other's arms but then Rin shifted to the side and sighed a little. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Sitting up, she looked at him, her eyes sad and calm. "I can't let you Sesshomaru."

"Can't… what?" He said, wanting to reach out for her. But when he tried, his arms locked and he found it hard to move. Instantly panicking, he looked over at RED. "Wha… what's going on?"

Her hand stroked the side of his cheek gently as she smiled at him. "Don't worry, it's only a sedative patch. You'll just sleep for a few hours."

"But… you promised?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But this isn't your fight. I can't let you get involved in this."

Fighting the wave of intoxicating sleep that was pulling at his mind, Sesshomaru just stared at her as she brushed his cheek with her hair, her eyes filled with pain and regret. "Why?" He managed in a last effort.

Rin shook her head. "If I die then I die. But I cannot endanger you in my fight. I'm sorry my love."

Strength gone, the Inu's eyes dropped and he fell back to the pillows. For a little longer, RED sat at his side, brushing his hair away before leaning over and kissing his brow, her mind fighting both sadness and anger.

Finally the anger won her over and she stood up, climbing off the bed and walking stiffly to the foot of the bed and pulled out a small neat pile of dark red cloth, with a mark over the heart in the form of a grey oval and yellow diamond of the IPF insignia. She ran a thumb over the stitching before grabbing the collar and pulled it up.

The coat unfolded like magic, billowing in the air as RED slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it straight before opening a secret compartment of her room and pulling out two weapons that she attached to her belt.

With one last look at her sleeping mate, lover and partner, she set herself to the task and disappeared out of the room.

**A/N: RED! What are you… but… **

**Oh dear. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**And, if you want an extra input to my stories, don't forget to add me on twitter! (PS, I'm Storylady35 there too :D)**


	25. Chapter 25: Mission: Assassination

Chapter 25: Mission: Assassination

Luthi was literally right next door to the Alpha base, the closest inhabitable planet within reach without the need for warp. It was a world very much like Earth; rotating around a nearby star, green plants providing oxygen for the inhabitants, water based oceans and people who had evolved naturally into a thriving interstellar economic location. The main difference between Earth and Luthi was that the Luthians hadn't polluted their planet over the years and it was still able to hold life.

The biggest part of Luthi the city of Carsemoon, a ship building port where many space crafts, including most of the IPF's fleet, where constructed.

Because the fleet was built here, the IPF had a very strong influence around the city and RED, wearing their insignia, wasn't given a second glance as she walked around the docks.

It didn't take too long to find the warehouse she was looking for, it was the only one in the district that wasn't either filled with people working or stockpiles of parts. She spent a few hours watching it from a far, judging its entrances and exits, observing the people who went in and out of the doors. She crept closer over the hours, keeping to the shadows or roofs.

Deciding the roof was her best option, she climbed to the top of a neighbouring building and looked in through the glass roof, observing the inside.

Her heart burst into overdrive with anger and hate.

There was about ten people inside who she could see from her advantage point, wore administers on their backs. Her hand closed into a fist. He was at it again. Dimiti was experimenting on people, on humans, trying to perfect the Notriz.

She had to back away, leaning on a wall with her eyes closed to try and stop herself charging in blind, save those people and shoot anyone who got in her way.

_Blindness is not the key. Think, just stop, think and plan. _She told herself over and over, rubbing her forehead to ease herself back.

Finally she had enough control to continue observing the people in the warehouse. There didn't appear to be many subjects, not like when she was one. Perhaps he was keeping it small so they could be moved if discovered.

There were guards too, thirty to her count. A few too many for such a small number of subjects but not if they were expecting _her. _She could take thirty of them out in no time.

Another sign this was a trap.

But with all this in her head, RED couldn't back down now. Not when she could _see_ him; standing over his subjects with a holopad in his hands, writing notes as he did, just as she remembered.

He began to walk away and RED took the moment to strike. She stood and jumped over to the other building and grabbing hold of the edge before she fell. Hanging on to the ledge, RED let out a deep breath and shimmied her way over to an open window. Still dangling from the edge of the roof, just out of sight of the window, she reached to her side and pulled away a hand sized device.

It was one of the two weapons she had kept secret in her room, a grenade of her own design which she now pulled the pin of and threw thought the open window into the warehouse.

The grenade's outer shell was made of a special rare material that made its landing on the floor silent before rolling across to a wall. Once secure, it clicked and began to release a deadly, concoction into the air, followed by a soft white mist.

In seconds, the all of warehouse's air was filled with the invisible chemical that choked anyone who inhaled more than three breaths, sticking to the inside of their lungs and starving them of air while the mist began to obscure their vision.

Giving the weapon a minute to work, RED pulled a black scarf up over her face and nose, enabling her to move easily though the mist and sneak up behind the few guards who weren't already suffocating from the lack of air and easily snap their necks.

With the grenade killing over half of the people in the warehouse and RED finishing off the last, she soon found herself in the middle of a mass murder, by her own hands. The mist and chemical were beginning to fade from the air now, enabling her to see the bodies around her. But RED wasn't finished.

Her real quarry remained.

She walked over to Dimiti as he lay on the ground, gagging for air as the chemical clotted his lungs, his breath wheezing with each movement. After a moment to compose herself, RED knelt beside him and reached into her belt, pulling out the second item from her room. This was a small injector pen which she roughly stabbing into his arm.

Instantly he began to breathe easy and turned to look at her as she grabbed his neck and pulled him to his feet. With her spare hand, she pulled her mask down from her face. "I saved from the gas Dimiti only because I want to kill you myself." Her eyes narrowed on him. "You remember me, don't you? You're little masterpiece."

The doctor sunk in her grip, still pale and weak from the gas. "You… you're… you're mistaken."

RED frowned as she tightened her grip on his throat. "Mistaken? For what, you coward!"

"I… I'm not Dimiti."

"I am."

Before RED could turn to face the voice, she was pulled to the floor, her arms pulled out to the side as they were restrained by bolts of electricity. A man, older than the one she had saved, walked around her from behind and stared down at her.

He grinned. "I heard you like this kind of restrains, Rin. Thought you'd appreciate being trapped by them."

RED grunted as she struggled against the electric bonds that clung painfully to her wrists and held her to kneel at his feet. She was now surrounded by another ten soldiers, all of them pointing weapons at her. The real Dmitri spoke to his double for a moment as RED struggled then grinned over at her. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You were prepared for my trap, RED. Just as I would expect from you."

Exhausted from the restraints, RED fell still and just stared at the man with all the hate and anger she could manage. "What are you waiting for Dimiti? Kill me."

The doctor laughed at her. "Kill you! If I wanted you dead, I would have done so already. You are too dangerous to keep alive Rin but unfortunately… you are too valuable to kill." His cold blue eyes locked on hers as he reached out and grabbed the back of her hair. "I have too many questions, too many tests to do. It's been so long, I want to see how my favourite subject has coped over these years." His grin grew. "But then, after have my samples… I am going to do as I do with all my subjects when they become obsolete. I'm going to destroy you."

"A bullet isn't good enough for you, Dimiti." RED hissed into his face. "When I get free, I'm going to kill you with my own hands. No more than a monster like you dissevers."

The monster smiled. "We will see, Rin. We will see."

**A/N: Short chapter I know but please, don't kill me! Don't forget to review! **

**PS, now working on chapter 30! Man, this story is over 70,000 words long! And I have only just reached the second story arch! Wow!**

**PPS, Don't forget to add me on Twitter! I use it to give hints, tips and ask questions about my stories. As well as random clips into my life.**

**See you later! SL **


	26. Chapter 26: Dr Dimiti Sitron

Chapter 26 - Dr Dimiti Sitron's Medical Logs

Subject name: unknown

Subject age: unknown - approx. 8 EY

Gender: Female

Human %: 89

No: 137.502

Arrival: 

Reluctant to speak

NS

Observation week: No Notriz.

Keeps to self

NS

Week 1: 10ml at 5% Notriz per 2 days

Shows signs of increased alertness

Hearing and sight mostly

Week 2: 15ml at 5% Notriz per 2 days

Showing signs of increase compassion for those suffering stage 2 reactions.

Often seen with those weaker, overheard singing.

Questioned but refused to verbally communicate.

Week 3: Withdraw week. No Notriz

No signs of withdrawal.

End of trial

Designation: **_Class 1_**

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #1 Subject 137.502

_Date: 16/8/7000_

Subject has been designated a class one by technicians after one month of low observation. A young female who to date has not spoken to any member of staff but has been seen communicating with other children.

My first session with her has been hindered by this, unable to conduct many of my mental tests; however, she was willing to complete the kinetic parts.

She is showing high hand to eye coordination and her physical strength is 1.8% higher than her age range.

I have decided to place her on the extensive treatment but only at 10ml at a concentration of 15% per day. It may be interesting to see what a steady dosage will do on a subject so young.

Notriz: 10ml at 15% concentration per day

Review: 1 month

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #2 Subject 137.502

_Date: 18/9/7000 _

_Currently at: 10ml at 15% per day. _

It would appear my experiment has born unexpected and unusual fruit very early. During our session today, she spoke for the first time to us and it has been revealed she has suffered from a previously unknown side effect of the Notriz. She was complaining of memory loss. Short term seems unaffected but she has no memory of her time before treatment. Perhaps this is related to her youth.

Other than her speaking and memory loss, there has been no other change in the subject.

Notriz: Increase to 10ml at 20% concentration daily

Review: 3 months

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #6 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 04/10/7001_

_Currently at: 10ml at 20% per day. _

Between my last session with subject 137.502, she has decided to give herself a designation in the form of 'Red'. The reasoning behind this may be pressure from the guards or from her fellow subjects.

The choice for her new name had me confused for a long time before I researched the names of those missing from Tarke and found that a young girl, 8 earth years old had gone missing by the name of Rin Eliza Danta. R.E.D.

A subconscious connection to her past or just coincidence?

Red has continued to show no adverse reactions to the Notriz and is still demonstrating an increase of her senses and compassion for those younger than herself.

Notriz: Continuing at 10ml at 20% daily

Review: 6 months

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #9 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 01/12/7002_

_Currently at: 20ml at 20% per day. _

Red continues to show no reactions to the Notriz while her physical skills are beyond any I have seen before, her stamina and strength now registers at over 8.4% higher than her age range. Her mental state is also exceptional, she is fast to solve puzzles presented to her, can make split second choices while she will complete any given order without question or hesitation. She has surpassed all of my previous studies and shows no signs of reactions.

There must be something about her that is causing this, something that is stopping her from deteriorating like many other class ones. I have analysed her blood and found no abnormalities for someone with such a high human gene rate as hers.

There is something else about her.

I intend to bring in a consultant to analyse her condition. Perhaps an outside eye can enlighten me to something I've missed.

Notriz: Continuing at 20ml at 20% daily

Review: After consultant

Incident Report 

Subject 137.502 AKA Red 

Filed by Dr Dimiti Sitron 

Date: 14/02/7002

Time since last session: 2 months

As mentioned in my notes, I requested a consultant to come and look at Red. He came today and to my observations, everything was going fine; Red was commutative and obedient in his requests, as she is.

However, as the consultant touched the administer on her back, Red physically snapped. She pushed him away from her before lunging out at the consultant, kicking him across the room, screaming for him not to touch her. Even when he was removed, she refused to let anyone come close enough to sedate her, lashing out with all her skill if they did.

In normal conditions, the reaction for such a dangerous outburst would be elimination of the subject but I could not bring myself to destroy the most interesting subject I have had to date.

Instead I have had her isolated from the others with the instruction that no one is to make contact with her.

This incident will need investigation and I can only hope that this was a unique outburst and does not happen again.

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #10 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 16/02/7002_

_Two years into extensive treatment._

_Currently at: 20ml at 20% per day. _

_Two days after Red's isolation._

I had hoped that after some time to calm down, Red would return to her previous passive and obedient state however, that does not appear to be happening. While she has calmed down to a point where I am not worried about her hurting herself, she has continued to refuse contact with anyone.

Observations have been made that she sits in the corner of her room, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, showings signs of mental deterioration, common among stage 1 rejecters of the Notriz.

I fear that once again, my hopes of perfecting the Notriz formula have failed.

We will continue her isolation and observation for another week before making the decision to terminate.

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #11 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 21/02/7002_

_Currently at: 20ml at 20% per day. _

_One week after Red's isolation._

I am speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

Until today, Red has shown all the signs of stage 1 rejection and I was set on terminating her. However, today as I went for a final examination, I was amazed to see that Red was up from her corner, walking around and alert and upon entry she greeted me by name and said she was feeling much better now.

Astounding!

We went on to complete the normal tests and her results where the same as before the incident. Once finished, I asked what had happened to her.

_I don't know doctor, I was scared. _

_But to lash out? All the time I have known you Red, you have never once showed any violent tendencies, not like that._

_I can't explain it. I remember that man touching my back… then I was scared. I wanted to get away from him. [Subject falls silent and fiddles with her sleeve]_

_And how about your withdrawal while here in isolation? You appeared to lock out the world. Why?_

_[Subject pauses and shows signs of thinking] Yes._

_Yes? Explain._

_Yes._

_Explain yourself Red._

_[Subject nodded and smiles] I did. I locked._

Further prompting and questions did not yield any results. She merely insisted that she 'locked' herself and 'unlocked' when she was ready. Fortunately for her, she unlocked before I could decide to terminate her.

Perhaps this 'locked' is due to her premature age but I have not seen any similar behaviour in others her age. It would appear that Red continues to be an abnormality I shall have to keep an eye on.

Notriz: Continuing at 20ml at 20% daily

Review: Daily. Continue to keep in isolation.

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #20 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 09/07/7002_

_Currently at: 20ml at 20% per day. _

Red continues to progress, accepting the Notriz with no side effects. I have suggested she is placed on the advanced training course, despite her age. We have a visit from the general due soon, she will make a fine example for him.

She is still showing an unusual level of compassion for those younger than herself and has been known to stand up to older bullies when it comes to feeding time. Because of this, she has come to be respected among the subjects.

Notriz: Continuing at 20ml at 20% daily

Review: 3 months

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #31 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 24/12/7003_

_Currently at: 20ml at 20% per day. _

The general's shared in my enthusiasm over Red, stating that he had never seen something so small pose such a threat. He was extensively pleased with the results but has demanded that I push Red further, wanting results.

On his _order_ I have increased the concentration Red receives to 40% but at a lower amount for a trial period to see if her body can cope with the increase.

She has shown no immediate reaction to the dosage so I can only hope whatever abnormality there is in her, it can cope with the change. It would be a shame to lose her after such success.

I am placing her on 24/7 observation until we know.

Notriz: Increasing dosage to 10ml at 40% daily

Review: 1 week

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #32 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 31/12/7003_

_Currently at: 20ml at 40% twice per day. _

I fear I may have pushed Red too far too fast. She is once again showing signs of stage one rejection but this time it was not brought about by proximity or anger. This time she was released from her room for exercise but refused to move. On investigation she appeared to be in a state of incoherent, similar to the state she had been in over two years ago.

I can only hope that with time she will come out of it as she did before.

I am intending to slightly reduce the dosage to aid her recovery.

Notriz: decreasing dosage to 20ml at 40% daily

Review: 1 week

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #33 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 03/01/7004_

_Currently at: 20ml at 40% per day. _

Once again Red has recovered only three days after her reaction. She stated once again that she 'locked' herself. Because of her progression in age since the last time this event happened, I have been able to question her further on the matter.

She states that when she 'locks' she draws her mind away from the physical and mental pain she is in, effectively placing herself in a coma which she has complete control over.

I had no idea but apparently she is able to do this at will, after years of practice from the effect of the Notriz on her body. She claims that almost every night she enters this state.

During the day she is able to control the pain by completing her training which may explain her attentiveness in those times.

However, at night, with a restriction of movement, she explained that she suffers from spasms down her arms and a weakness in her legs along with splitting headaches, all symptoms of stage three reactions.

However, once she is able to move and keep herself active, these pains stop.

I find it fascinating on how this single human, who by appearance is frail and breakable has found a way to protect herself and maintain her own mind beyond that of even my longest subjects who lose all cognitive thought and become drones.

Before her lock, Red was on one of the highest dosages for any of my subjects; 20ml a day at a concentration of 40% twice daily, but I am beginning to believe she could take more. While part of me is still tense about overdosing her and loosing this wonderful and unique specimen, I am anxious to see the results.

I believe the key to the Notriz formula is in her but where and what is a mystery.

Notriz: increasing dosage to 20ml at 40% twice daily

Review: 1 week

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #47 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 21/08/7005_

_One month at singular treatment_

_Currently at: 20ml at 50% three times per day. _

Last week I stated my intentions to place Red on a singular treatment plan, one for only herself. I have increased her dosage to 50% Notriz administered three times a day, to see if my little miracle can take it and I am glad to announce that she can.

She is in her 'lock' most of the time but her body is still physically holding, against all the odds. None of my other subjects have ever survived a concentration of more than 45% but Red is doing it.

I want to find out how her mental state has been affected by the treatment but with her in 'lock' it's near impossible.

Perhaps a lower dose of Notriz for a few days will help bring her back, maybe even a gradual withdrawal from the treatment. After all, the final intended outcome is to have them without the constant need for an administer.

Notriz: See unique singular treatment plan

Review: Daily

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #52 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

_Date: 17/10/7005_

_Two months at singular treatment_

_Currently at: 0ml at 0% 0 times per day. _

For the last month, Red has been on a slow and steady withdrawal from the Notriz until last week she was weaned off and has since had the administer on her back removed.

It may be too early to say but I might finally have a successful case.

She remains alert and conscious of her surroundings and has shown no reaction or problems with the withdrawal.

For the first time since the beginning of her singular treatment, over two months ago, I allowed her back in with the other subjects under close observation, merely to see how the other subjects would react to her and she to them.

Her posture was tight and tense, as if ready for trouble as her eyes snapped from side to side, looking over everyone as if they were an enemy. Her training was quite obvious in how she moved and analysed her surroundings and I was impressed with how she handled herself around those who looked physically so much stronger than herself.

Then came a real test. I instructed one of the guards to interfere with one of the younger children as Red was known before her treatment to have compassion to those weaker and younger than herself.

I am proud to announce that even when the child was near death, Red did not even get up from her seat, watching the attack as if it was a show.

Indeed, the perfect warrior.

Notriz: 0

Review: 1 week

Incident Report 

Subject 137.502 AKA Red 

Filed by Dr Dimiti Sitron 

Date: 07/09/7005

Time since last session: 3 weeks

Escaped

Dr Dimiti Sitron Medical Log #56 Subject 137.502 AKA Red

Final Entry

_Date: 14/09/7005_

It has been a week and I am still finding it hard to believe.

She escaped.

I never even considered that she would try and get out of here. She showed every single sign of success; physical advancement beyond that of a human, a mental capacity that could be considered a sentient computer and a willingness to follow orders without question.

No pain, no compassion, no fear.

Everything about her pointed to her being a success.

But perhaps that is where my biggest mistake was. I got overconfident. Too big for my boots as they would say.

She is smart.

I made her smart.

Looking back her escape was perfect, just as I would expect. Maximum casualties, extensive damage and every detail planned perfectly.

During her time with the other subjects, she interfered with the Nurtron deliverers, causing them to overload and explode, killing five of the guards that were above them. Then she used the rubble to climb up onto the observation deck, killing or incapacitating anyone that got in her way and used a stolen security card to get inside. From there she just followed the exit route up to the surface.

The guards weren't worried about her escaping; there is no way off this planet without a shuttle.

But as I said; I made her smart.

She had timed her escape to the second.

That was the day we were getting a new batch of subjects and the shuttle was preparing to leave when she escaped.

With half my people, and myself, busy with the new arrivals and the other half trying to control the destruction she had caused, she had a clean shot at the ship and snuck aboard without detection.

We tried to contact the craft with no result but it was later found abandoned at Zumbe space port with the crew dead inside. She could have gone anywhere but as she is so smart, she will no doubts go straight to the IPF.

She knows my work is illegal and would be considered a weapon of war so they will be here as soon as she tells them. As such we have been forced to abandon all our work and destroy all the subjects.

But while I think about starting again and continuing with my research, I know at the back of my mind that Red will come after me in revenge for what I did to her.

There is a frame on the security monitor, the last image before she vanished forever as she stares right into the lens and I can see the pure anger and hate in her eyes.

My research can wait.

Right now, I have to run for my life.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh I do love that last line. **

**So, here, Taraah, a nice long chapter to make up for the shorter last one. **

**This (in case you hadn't guessed) is RED's background, how she came to be and as you can see... it wasn't good. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Don't forget to tell me your music ideas (especially now since the story has progressed)**

**And don't forget to be AWSOME!**

**SL Out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rescue

Chapter 27: Rescue

Sesshomaru groaned in a groggy haze as he sat up in the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, removing the small sticky plaster from his skin.

As it pulled away, his head cleared completely and he was left with time to think. He quickly ran over the last few minutes of his consciousness.

"Rin." He realised and stood up, running out of the room.

He ran as fast as he could, homing in on the commander's location. "Commander! RED, she…"

The commander was standing in front of a large screen which, to Sesshomaru's horror held stock images of RED, Dimirti and a map of the ports on Luthi. He swallowed, putting everything together.

Samuel took a deep breath as he stepped towards the Inu, lifting himself to full height. They stood face to face for a moment before the human took a deep breath and punched Sesshomaru in the face.

"I warned you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, watching as he staggered. "This is exactly what I was trying to stop from happening! Even you could not stop her!"

"Sir-"

"Save it for the court-martial." The commander clipped, waving his hand over at the Inu. "Right now I have to try and find her."

"You mean…"

"Her communicator and tracker were found an hour ago on Luthi, along with thirty dead guards and ten civilians."

Running over, Sesshomaru felt fear and regret pull at his stomach. "If there is no body then she is still alive. Let me go after her."

The commander didn't even look at him as he shook his head. "_You_ are the reason she is in this mess."

"Then let me fix it."

"You are confined to the brig until I have chance to deal with you properly."

Sesshomaru growled loudly as his hand reached out and snatched hold of the human's wrist. "Rin is my _mate_. If she is in danger, it is my duty to go and protect her!"

The commander looked at his arm as it was held then looked up at the creature before him. "That may be how it works on your planet, but here you are an officer of the IPF and will follow _my_ orders." He grabbed hold of the other arm and easily pulled it off him, squeezing it tight. "Do I make myself clear?"

Commander Samuel Tilatia didn't give him chance to reply before nodding to nearby officers who stepped forward and took an arm each, using it to pull the Inu out of the room and off towards the brig.

Sesshomaru appeared to have gone into shock, not resisting as he was restrained and led away, his head down and eyes narrow.

As he was marched into an elevator, waiting as it travelled downwards, he lifted his head slightly and let out a gentle sigh. With expert speed and deadly precision, he threw his two guards into the wall of the elevator, knocking them out cold. Swiftly the Inu overrode the destination of the lift and instead headed for the hanger.

Strolling out of the lift, pushing away anyone who got in his way, Sesshomaru made his way across the open hanger to one particular craft.

The Defiant.

A team of seven was already inside, preparing to head off when he came over and stared at them. "Out. Now."

One solider huffed. "What did you say?"

"Out." He repeated. "Now."

"Look, buddy, this ship is designated for our mission. Got a problem with it, take it up with the commanders."

The Inu growled as he tapped a command into his communicator. The Defiant's doors all shut in a nanosecond and turned the lights off, allowing him to swiftly incapacitate all seven soldiers on the ship, pile them up in the hull and took his place in the captain's chair.

The Defiant seamed to almost meet him like an old friend as he began to work, responding happily to his orders and not putting up a single red light or complaint. It had no problems with dumping its unwanted cargo of soldiers on the hanger floor or with overriding the commands telling it to cut the engines.

Sesshomaru input their destination and Defiant obeyed, hovering over anything in its way to open space and shooting off before anyone could stop it.

Inside the cockpit, Sesshomaru gave it a gentle pat. "Thanks."

Defiant gave a single beep in reply.

~#~

With Defiant running happily with its first pilot, they made their way quickly to Luthi and the warehouse Dimiti had been using. Now crawling with IPF officers investigating the crime that had taken place, Sesshomaru was unable to land and investigate himself but his ship wasn't just ready for military action, it was also a explorers craft and could scan the warehouse safely from orbit.

As if it could think for itself, Defiant only brought one thing to Sesshomaru's attention; the remains of a strange, deadly chemical in the air.

Recognising the chemical as one RED had been experimenting with, Sesshomaru set the scanners to search for more of it and found a trail. It was invisible and harmless, leading out and away from the building to a privately owned dock.

Defiant soon researched and found the owner of the dock and the name of the ship which had been positioned there. 'The Expert.'

With the ion trail still detectable, Defiant was set to follow and so it did while Sesshomaru took advantage of the craft's impressive weapon's supply to stock himself up with everything he might need for the task ahead of him.

Several weapons of stealth, close combat and precision as well as a small monitoring device.

The last thing he picked up was a first aid pack.

Best case scenario, this was all he would need.

Worse, it wouldn't be enough.

Before his thoughts could worry too much, the ship began giving out a soft bleeping noise, alerting to the end of the trail. Fully armed, Sesshomaru went to the cockpit and looked at the screen. The trail was descending into the pits of a sand moon, a barren location but the scanners were picking up small pockets of life, one slightly larger than the others.

With its cloaking device active, Defiant headed to this larger signal, hiding itself in the never ending storms that ripped at the moon. It shot up a warning light, indicating that it could not keep the cloak active in these conditions for very long.

Accepting that choice, Sesshomaru went as close as he dared to the life signal and found a building half buried in the sand. Setting Defiant down and cutting off all systems but life support and the shields, Sesshomaru placed a dust mask over his mouth and nose and a pair of golden goggles over his eyes.

The moon's winds whipped at every exposed bit of skin, scratching tiny particles of rock into his skin, ripping at his flesh.

Grunting at the irritation, Sesshomaru worked his way agonizingly slowly through the wind to the outside of the building. Part of him wanted to go to the other side of the building where the wind would be lessened in the shadow of the establishment but he also knew if any guards were being forced to watch the outside, this was where they would go. So he stuck to the windiest side of the building and set up a remote controlled camera, sending it in though a small crack he made in the wall.

The device soon scanned the institution and found the building was two stories high but with only had one room with some kind of glass cage in the middle.

A heat signature scan revealed a total of twenty two people inside the building and only one of them was moving. Sesshomaru moved slowly closer to the wall and reached to his side, holding a small pen like device close to the wall. Pressing a button, he began to cut a small flap into the metal, pulling it back to allow himself entrance. A nearby guard turned to see what the movement was but the Inu swiftly threw a blade at him and he fell to the floor in silence.

More guards had seen the action and turned weapons to Sesshomaru but had been unable to get a lock on him. He ran across the metal scaffold to each of the guards, shooting them with his own weapons or taking them out with nimble, trained moves. A few managed a strike against him but the Inu retaliated too quickly for them to counter.

The higher story of ten was dealt with in just under two minutes but when he jumped down to the lower level, he only found five waiting for him.

He took them out as quickly and deadly as he had the first group.

He spared a moment to look into the glass cage and saw a female body lying still on the floor but before he could see to her, he had to find the other six heat signatures.

Checking the floor for tracks of the missing men, he spotted a strange sweeping movement on the floor near a wall. Tapping carefully at it, the wall pulled away to reveal a secret passage the scan hadn't picked up on. Leaving the cage behind, Sesshomaru ran down the corridor alone, weapon ready for any movements. Ten meters down and he came to another room, a larger one with signs a descent sized space craft in the middle, its engines snarling as it prepared to leave, glowing bright orange as the fire prepared to bust out.

Facing the exhausts, Sesshomaru quickly jumped back into the corridor and ran as fast as he could away from the inferno that was about to chase after him. He just managed to dive out of the way as a long line of fire bust down the hallway, catching the tail of his trousers as he hid from the flames.

When the air finally cooled a bit, he looked at the scorch marks on the floor and walls.

"Use of illegal fuels… add that to his crimes." He muttered to himself then hurried over to the glass cage and smashed the door inwards.

The figure on the floor groaned painfully as it lifted its head to look at him. "Sess…." She whispered, her face blackened and cut from a clear beating.

Her mate nodded as he picked her up into his arms. "It's alright Rin. I'm here."

She gave what could have been a smile but then passed out in his arms.

Sesshomaru, overjoyed with happiness that she was alive, kissed her forehead and turned to take her home.

However, in his haste, he failed to notice the small medical syringe on the floor near where RED had been lying.


	28. Chapter 28: Recovery

Chapter 28: Recovery

Even if he was restrained and locked up, Sesshomaru had a certain joy in his position. He was back on the Alpha base and as soon as he'd landed three days ago, he'd been arrested for attacking IPF officers and disobeying orders.

But at least RED was safe, being treated in the medical wards for her injuries. Dimiti may have escaped, the trail had gone cold and he would no doubts be sitting alone in this cell for a very long time but at least RED was safe.

He closed his eyes in the darkness, thinking about his mate.

She would wake up soon and come find him, bust him out or argue the commander into submission and release him.

Just then he heard footsteps coming towards him down the rows of cells and deactivated the door. "Sesshomaru."

He blinked, looking up at the commander as he stood before him with a firm stand yet sad eyes.

Coldness shot over Sesshomaru as he stood. "S…sir?"

"I've had to pull some serious strings and favours for this Sesshomaru." He let out a sigh. "But you need to get to medical right away."

"Is something the matter?"

The commander nodded. "Rin hasn't woken up."

~#~

Wearing a long fitted med-suit, RED lay, lifeless on the raised medical bed, her eyes closed and arms by her sides.

A screen stood behind her head with several graphs and numbers, showing her condition. Standing at the foot of her bed, Sesshomaru stared at the screen, trying to understand it before giving up and moving to her side, holding her hand. She made no movement at his touch but Sesshomaru stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know." Said a medic bluntly. "We're working on it sir. But we are doing everything we can to make her recover."

Uncomforted by his words, Sesshomaru just sat and watched, hoping as RED lay before him. As the medics did their work around him, trying to discover what had placed the woman in her coma, her mate sat and hoped.

Hours of hoping passed and RED showed no signs of stirring from her sleep, just lying there, breathing slowly on her own.

"Sesshomaru."

The Inu nodded at the voice, his eyes still on the woman as she slept. "Yes sir."

"Still no change?"

"No."

The commander let out a deep breath before stepping behind his subordinate and gently touching his shoulder. "She's going to be alright. She's got the best possible care."

"She shouldn't be in this position to begin with." Sesshomaru snapped. "If I had looked after her… if I hadn't allowed her to go."

"She would have gone anyway. There was nothing any of us could do to stop her except tie her up and none of us wanted to do that."

"I still should have stopped her."

Samuel tried to smile but his heart too was full of pain and regret. "Sesshomaru, why don't you come and join me for a walk? The medics will inform us of any change in her situation and it will do you good."

"No."

"Don't make me order you."

Turning to look at him, Sesshomaru frowned. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Just a few minutes' walk, to allow you time to clear your head. "

Already feeling defeated, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and nodded. "Alright." He stood slowly and placed the hand he'd been holding down at the side of the bed.

"I'll be back in a bit Rin." He whispered before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Even if deep in his heart he had hoped for some kind of change from the contact, there was none. Downhearted, Sesshomaru turned his back as he left her in the care of the medics, walking silently beside the commander, his head down as he thought over the events that had led to this.

Respecting his silence, the commander just walked beside him, head high and back straight.

Finally as they turned a corner, the commander let out a small breath. "I've sent word to Atom about the situation. He's going to return as soon as he can clear it with the Iota base."

"He's going to kill me for this."

Samuel half wondered if that was a joke. "He might be able to tell us more about what's going on, since he was there the first time."

"Wouldn't information like that be on file?"

"Unfortunately, ten years ago we didn't know what had happened to RED and she was treated and filed as a civilian. They didn't take very detailed notes on her condition back then. Atom's personal experience with her during that time is the best information we have."

"How long until he arrives?"

"He's busy helping with the evacuation of Nemtra. He should be back in about a week, two at the most."

"So what do we do until then?"

"Look after her." The commander said calmly. "I know this is hard for you but Rin is in the best possible care."

Sesshomaru let out a breath as they walked, heading back towards the medical wards. "I still blame myself for this."

The commander sighed but said nothing as they went on then turned a corner. Instantly they both knew something was wrong and it wasn't just from the amber light flashing above one of the rooms or the medics running around the place. They hurried over to the room and found themselves faced with RED buckling and tossing on her bed, pain clearly crossing her face as medics held her arms down as she screamed.

He had never seen her in such pain but an instinct kicked inside him and he ran over, pushing the medics away and grabbing tight hold of her shoulder. The fit stopped instantly and her eyes opened, staring at him as tears pooled. She panted to get her breath back then fell back to the bed. "Sesshomaru." She smiled, reaching up to his hand and holding it tight. "Don't ever leave me again." And then she fell back to the pillow.

Realising the cause of her pain was his absence, he stroked the hair back from her face and sat down. "Sorry." He whispered.

~#~

A few hours later, Rin woke up on her own, still holding Sesshomaru's hand. They had a quick private kiss before the medics demanded to run tests and asked questions.

Unfortunately, RED was unable to answer them. Her last memory was being dragged into a ship and being knocked out then waking up in the medical bay.

"I have a small… recollection of being tied up and… beaten but… nothing else."

The commander sighed as he looked over her; sat on the side of the bed with her mate at her side. "Well then, until we can be sure of your condition, I'm afraid I have to take you off active duty."

"For how long?"

"The normal, two months."

RED sighed and looked down at her hands. "Samuel!"

"I'm sorry RED but its normal procedure. If it's any consideration, Sesshomaru is to be suspended for two months as well."

RED's eyes widened as she looked with a certain grin at him. "Let me guess, disobeying orders?"

"You've rubbed off on me." The Inu replied, grinning in the same way.

The commander tried not to roll his eyes at the sight but then nodded. "Report to the medics every day, twice a day for two weeks. Other than that, you have been given a clean bill of health."

Rin jumped elegantly off the bed and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Two months off work Rookie. Dream come true!"

"Guess you could call it our honeymoon." He smiled back, holding her arm and using it to drag her away from the medical ward, listening as she giggled and the commander sighed.

Down in the corridor, Rin smiled to herself, watching as Sesshomaru lead her up the Alpha base, away from medical. "Where are we going?" She said at last, holding on tight to him.

"To our place."

Rin tipped her head to the side, watching as they rode an elevator towards the civilian area. "But, we only just signed the lease. It's not ready for us."

"Rin, that was over two weeks ago."

She blinked, eyes wide to him. "What? It's really been so long?"

"Between you… running off and… me finding you… it's been two weeks."

Her head dropped to the floor as the elevator stopped. "I guess… you were worried."

"More than you would believe."

She went silent, following in his footsteps though the long open spaced corridors, the people around them just normal people, talking about visiting the base or their normal lives. There was a clear difference between here and the military base, even the air felt softer.

Rin smiled as she walked after her partner to the apartment, on the middle of the finer parts of the base. Every door in the hallway was the same as the last, large square in a white metal.

Sesshomaru stopped outside one in particular, tapping away at the security panel at its side. A few seconds later, the door beeped with agreement and slid to the side. The Inu held his hand towards the open door and nodded. "After you."

Eyes on him, Rin stepped through the door and entered the apartment. She gasped, as she stepped further into the room, turning on the spot, looking over the furniture and stock appearance of the apartment. Every last wall was covered with windows, displaying a starry sky giving it the appearance of the room was floating in space. The floor and ceiling were white paint and a dark staircase on the far wall lead upstairs to the bedroom. There was a little area for eating, a smaller one for sitting and a hygiene pad in the other corner while the rest of the room was void of anything.

After a moment to take it in, she sighed and looked at Sesshomaru as he stood by the door. Slowly her face fell into a confused look.

"What's wrong Rin?"

Rin shrugged a little as she shook her head. "It… it might be my memory but…. I don't remember this place being furnished."

The Inu nodded as he stepped over. "That's because I did this."

Her eyes widened as she looked over at him. "You?"

"While you were recovering, I decided it would be a nice surprise for you. To come home to a ready to live in apartment."

Rin gave him a soft calm smile as she walked over and leant into his chest, arms wrapped around him. "Sesshomaru. I love you to the furthest star in the sky." She whispered before quickly pushing herself away. "But you can't decorate."

He blinked in shock at the sudden outburst. "Sorry?"

"This place!" Rin explained, stepping away and spinning, arms out to wave at everything around her. "Just look at it! It's too empty, too clean!" She turned and looked over the room again. "One table, two chairs, a sofa… seriously! And just look at the colours? Black, white and about 150 shades of grey!"

Returning to him, she held his face in both her hands and locked eyes with him, smiling. "I love that you wanted to do this for me. It really means a lot to me that you tried. But I won't say I love it." She stopped and looked over her shoulder suddenly. "Although, I love those dining chairs, we are keeping those."

The Inu held in a chuckle but then sighed, pressing his forehead to he's mate's. "Rin… you won't believe… how glad I am to hear you say that."

She looked at him quickly in surprise and saw he was smiling. "What?"

"I hate it. I hate having so many windows, having such stiff colours."

"Then why…."

"I thought you would like it. I thought… since you live in your little room with so little… you would like little here."

"No way! I didn't decorate my old place as I never had a reason to!" She laughed and hugged him tight. "Ninny."

"So… you want to decorate?"

"I'll start tomorrow."

~#~

Other than the occasional comment or to offer his strength, Sesshomaru kept out of the way as Rin redesigned their new apartment. He had been completely wrong on what she wanted in their home. She didn't want emptiness. She wanted stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. Most of it useless decorative knick knacks.

It took her only three days to completely transform the apartment from the grey, white and black he had hated, into a warm brown and coppery reds, replicated wood panelling, painted patterns and tiles that aided in defining the different areas. The mismatch sand stone tiles created the kitchen, a little country style area the two could cook and store their own food instead of needing repicators.

She had defined a small living area with a three piece sofa collection with soft seats and a coffee table now covered with trinkets from their travels while also setting around a large high def. screen.

She had indeed kept the chairs Sesshomaru picked out but had given them a paint, so they were now light woody brown instead of the black and white they had been before. Separating off a little bit of floor near the staircase, she made a bathroom with a beautiful bathtub and with etches of flowers engraved in the wall. Near the bathroom she'd created an office space, with a desk and high backed chair for report writing or research which, judging from the style of it, Rin had no intention of ever using. There was a bookcase near the desk to give a home to Sesshomaru's small collection of antique books from his home, one of the few things he had.

The extensive identical white windows on every wall had been replaced with smaller, rustic feeling ones, each area having ones with different designs and placed only where needed. They all now showed a natural country landscape with other small houses just down the dust road with moving clouds that would change to reflex a the passing of time and sometimes replicate weather.

In all, the open planned room with its rustic natural design was very much more to Sesshomaru's likings and he would constantly nod at Rin's choices. The only room he had not seen was up the double wide staircase that went up to the bedroom that had before just been a wide open space with just a double bed, a wardrobe and a mirror.

However, when she began work, Rin forbid him from setting foot up there, unless it was life and death. If not, it would be his life and death. He kept to her wish and stayed out of the room, even when it meant she had to carry several large heavy boxes up the stairs alone. With the bedroom out of bounds, the pair had curled up together down stairs on the sofa, a blanket over Rin to keep her warm while Sesshomaru stroked her hair between his fingers, glad just to have her back.

After the three days, when the wannabe designer sated everything was done, she allowed him to walk up. The staircase led to a small corridor with no windows and only one double door and for a while Sesshomaru eyed the door, well aware his partner was behind him, watching his movements then stepped over and pushed against it.

For some reason, the door didn't open and he heard a snigger from behind.

He tried pulling but there was no handle to pull with. Finally he realised and, feeling like an idiot for not noticing, _slid_ the door to the right. It clanked at the movement and revealed the upstairs bedroom. Instantly he knew why she had kept him out.

Her own little surprise.

"You did your research." He said, hearing her step closer to look over his shoulder.

"You like?"

He nodded a little. "It's just like home."

The bedroom wasn't in the style of rustic or simple as downstairs was. The walls were dark wooden panelling with each slide being a deeper or lighter shade to the one next to it. The air smelt rich with exotic incense, the Inu hadn't been exposed to in years. The bed was still there, the same one he had picked but now it had a wooden edging and black silk sheets. Small square tables stood on each side, each one housing a unique delicate pattern of flowers, a tradition among the Inu people. At the foot of the bed were two extravert identical blue vases, decorating with images that, on closer inspection bore striking resemblance to Sesshomaru's past adventures.

"I had them commissioned a few months ago." Rin informed him as she walked over and gently ran her fingers over the images. "It was meant to be a birthday surprise but they took longer than planned."

"They are beautiful Rin." He said, staring at the vases and the rest of the room. The walls held paintings of his people; a Inu woman in elegant clothing, a landscape of islands, a collection of fans with his writing on them. There was also a whole line of mirrors across the far right walls, each of them identical but staggered slightly from the one next to it, making them appear as a wave.

A screen separated the room a little and walking around it, Sesshomaru found a wardrobe and something he had been wondering about. "So, moved your scrap wall?"

"Yeah. Even organised it as I did."

Sesshomaru looked closer at the collection of bits and bobs. It still appeared the large mess it had been before to him. All the same he felt himself smile and turned to his mate, wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you Rin. This is wonderful."

"Good." She said, rubbing her cheek into his neck as if she was a feline. Suddenly she let out a whimper and her knees bent. "Ohh."

"What is it?"

"I love it when you purr."

Eyes closed, Sesshomaru decided to give her a little more and purred louder. She practically melted in his arms. For a few minutes the two just stood in their new home, Rin leaning on Sesshomaru as he held her tight and inhaled her scent.

Suddenly Rin pushed him away and pressed her fingers to her temples. "Ahh. Wow. That's…." she stopped speaking, swaying on the spot as she rubbed her forehead.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with concern, stepping over to support her if she tripped. "Are you alright?"

"Just… dizzy all of a sudden." She sighed and looked up. "It's gone now. Probably just because I haven't had a drink for a while, that's all."

He didn't look convinced but eventually sighed. "Go sit down, I'll get you one."

Rin smiled, sitting down on a couch in the bedroom and watching him walk away down stairs.

As soon as he vanished, her smile vanished and she held her arm, pulling her mind away from the world.


	29. Chapter 29: Reality

Chapter 29: Reality

His face was lax, stone chipped into a peaceful expression, breathing slowly in the dim light of the room. His breathing was slow, calm and steady as he lay on his side, arm draped around the figure in his arm.

His nose was suddenly moistened and he opened his honey golden eyes, looking at a mischievous grin as Rin licked her own lips.

"Good morning." He said, calm and cold.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep."

Her eyes closed as she sighed and wiggled closer to his chest. "Ahh, and there I was thinking I tired you out."

"You will have to do much better than last night to make me tired, mate."

She licked her lips and smiled, reaching up to his face and stroked his nose. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

The Inu grinned before pushing her slowly onto her back and straddling her lap. "Can always try again now."

His hands were already beginning to rub up her arms, teasing her slowly as he did. Rin smiled and reached for him, pulling him close for a kiss until she abruptly pushed him back, grabbing her left shoulder. "Ahh!" She grunted, rolling to sit at the side of the bed, still holding the appendage.

Concerned, Sesshomaru knelt behind her, blinking at her. "What's wrong Rin?"

For a moment, she said or did nothing, just stared blankly to the floor. Then she smiled and looked over at him with a toothy grin. "Someone doesn't know his own strength." She joked rubbing the join. "My shoulder is killing me this morning. Seriously, watch it next time!"

Her tone was joking, her eyes shone with happiness and mischief but there was something else, something in her body language that made Sesshomaru reach out for her arm and try to touch it. But when he did, RED stood and walked away.

"I'm hungry." She said as she did, grabbing her nightgown and slipping it on. "I'll go start breakfast."

No fool, Sesshomaru quickly slid on some clothes of his own and hurried after her, finding her by the fridge. He watched her for a moment, watching how she favoured her right arm as she began cooking. He growled warningly at her and she heard, turning to look at him.

Carefully she touched her arm. "Look, it's nothing."

"Rin, you've only just been cleared by the medics. If anything is wrong, you have to tell them."

"Cramp from overuse isn't exactly a condition for concern, Rookie. They are looking for…fainting, loss of breath, serious stuff. This? This is nothing. Not even related to what happened before. So stop worrying and come and have breakfast."

Still worried, Sesshomaru went to her side and began helping with their early meal, watching every move she made to see what was wrong with her. Since Sesshomaru was pouting, they spoke very little.

The silence was only broken by RED's communicator bleeping on her arm. She stared at it wide eyed. Only three people had her personal frequency and could call her without her turning the com setting on.

And since Sesshomaru was before her and Sameul knew better than to call her this early, that left only one person.

"Hey Atom!"

"Hey, RED, you alright?"

"Yeah, just having breakfast."

There was a pause on the line. "Breakfast? As in… a meal?"

RED looked down at the lump in her bowl. "If you could call it that."

"You're… not eating Nurtron Bites? You're eating… proper food?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I tried for two years to get you off that stuff! Anyway… Commander Tilatia informed me about what happened. He told me you've been alright but I requesting time to come see you. Just to be sure." He added.

Rin chuckled and poked her food. "Well… any excuse to see you is good to me. How long before you get here?"

"I'm coming into the hanger as I speak. I expect my student to be there to welcome me, uniform and all."

"You'll be lucky! I'm in my night dress!"

Another pause. "Too much information RED. See you when you can then. Oh and bring Sesshomaru."

"See you in a bit Atom!" Rin sighed as she lowered her arm and looked up at Sesshomaru who'd just been working his way through his breakfast silently. "Wondered when he'd call."

"Hm."

"Oh get over yourself."

~#~

Atom smiled as he waved over to the pair, joining him in the rec room where he had been enjoying a light snack.

"RED, Sesshomaru!" He laughed, walking over to them. He stopped just before RED and looked her over. "RED, you look good."

"Expecting the worst again were we?" RED grinned back, hand on her hip.

The blonde haired male shrugged. "It sounded pretty bad."

"Well, medics have cleared me. Nothing wrong. Fit as a fiddle. And I get another month off work!"

Although smiling, Atom shook his head. "Oh RED, you never change." He chuckled again and stepped over to her, arms wide to the side as he grabbed hold her in a hug.

RED laughed as she hugged him but she was suddenly pushed back, watching as Atom stared at his hand. "Atom?"

The Taulan lowered his hand and stared at her, his eyes wide and pale. "RED… you…." He stopped speaking and looked around the room then back at her. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Confused, the pair nodded and left the rec room without another word, leading Atom away to their apartment. He said nothing on the walk, his frowning down to the floor.

Finally, RED opened the door to their home and Atom passed past him. "RED, tell me… have you been in any pain?"

"What? Atom what are you… "

"Yes or no RED."

RED backed a little and crossed her arms. "A little. Nothing to worry about."

"Do you remember what happened with Dmitri?"

"No. Atom, what is going on?"

Atom ran a hand slowly back in his hair and sighed. "RED, there is something wrong with the Seon. I need to check."

RED's face fell as she stepped over. "Atom… are you… sure?"

"I know you hate it but it has to be done. Something is wrong. I need to make sure."

Groaning, RED turned away from him and Sesshomaru. "What is with you two! Every last little thing and you panic! Come on! Relax! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Then you won't mind me checking."

"Of course I mind!" Rin bellowed towards him. "You know I hate it!"

"But it has to be done."

Rin didn't say anything for a moment, eyes lowered to the floor before sighing and nodding. "Sesshomaru, no matter what happens, you can't make contact with myself or Atom until it's over."

The Inu, who'd been stood by the door the whole time, frowned. "What are you two walking about?"

"It's hard to explain Sesshomaru." Atom said, sitting on a sofa. "And if I'm wrong, you really don't need to know."

"And if you're right?"

Atom lowered his head. "Just don't touch us." He turned to look at RED as she sighed and walked over to him, sitting across from him.

Sesshomaru also moved to a seat, watching the pair but they appeared to have forgotten he was there. Atom nodded, remarkably seriously to his old student. "RED, I need you to relax all of your barriers. I need full access."

Her eyes narrowed a little but said nothing, closing her eyes. As she did, Atom reached out to her, sliding a hand around each side of her neck. His eyes closed as well, his head dropping where it was.

RED's eyes were closed as well but soon they began to cringe, flickering from side to side, her hands closing into fists and her breathing becoming harder and sharper.

"No, no." She muttered, clearly in pain. "Stop it, please! Stop it. No more!"

Atom made no movement, just sitting where he was with his head down and eyes closed while RED continued to flinch in pain.

If not for their warning, Sesshomaru would have grabbed hold of her, trying to ease whatever pain she was in. but instead, he just sat and watched.

"No, no please, please!"

This time, Atom did do as asked and took his hands away from RED's neck but in doing so, she fell forward towards him. Luckily, he caught her and held her loosely, brushing her hair back slowly. Atom slowly looked up at the Inu and sighed. "Is there somewhere she can rest?"

He nodded and stepped over, lifting RED into his arms and carrying her carefully upstairs, lying her on the bed. He brushed her hair back and shook his head. "What happened?"

"Relieving memories can be painful. Especially for someone who suffered as much as RED has."

"Reliving memories?"

"Remember? RED and I have a Seon. I can use it to fully control her memories, even opening ones she's forgotten."

Atom sighed from the other side of the bed, staring down at her. "Like what happened to her when she was attacked. And we might have a problem."

"Why?"

Atom said nothing but then closed his eyes. "RED's been poisoned."

* * *

**A/N: Save your thanks for three new chapters for later. You may yet hate me.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**OH and Taraah36! YOU WERE MY 1ST 200TH REVIEWER! (And if memory serves, you were the 100 and 150 reviewer as well) **


	30. Chapter 30: RED's been poisoned

Chapter 30: RED's been poisoned

"What do you mean 'poisoned'?" Samuel asked as the three stood downstairs in RED's apartment.

Atom, who was stood leaning against a wall, nodded, his eyes closed and arms folded. "I unlocked the last memories of her capture and I saw Dmitri inject her in the arm with something. He said… 'Slowly does it'. Then her mind was filled with pain and she just lay there until Sesshomaru saved her."

"How does that add up to poisoning?"

Sesshomaru sighed, passing the commander a small silver tablet from the table. "See for yourself."

The commander took the device and began looking over the information. After a moment his body slumped from the formal positioning he normally held. "How did we miss this?"

"We weren't looking for changes in the Notriz." Sesshomaru muttered, staring out into a void. "But it's dropped by over five per cent."

Samuel frowned a little at the results but then lowered them from his eyes. "Do we know what's caused it?"

"No sir. But those results are over a week old. If we compare them to a sample of RED's blood now, I'm sure we would find a decrease again." Atom said as he rubbed his closed eyes. "Dimirti has had years to concoct a way of removing the Notriz from her blood. And from his statement when he injected her, I believe that was the time and method."

"Slowly does it." Samuel repeated, head lowered.

"Whatever that bastard has done… to my mate." Sesshomaru growled, hands in tight fists. "It's going to be slow and no doubts painful."

"Is there a cure?"

"No."

The three men turned to the voice as it came slowly down stairs, holding her arms and rubbing them. "There won't be a cure."

"RED… you knew?"

"Notriz is me, Sesshomaru. It makes up over 90% of my body. I knew as soon as I woke up that something was wrong." She sighed as she sat beside her partner, leaning on his side. "I just didn't want to worry you."

"What do you mean?"

"Notriz is like a cog in a clock. Every single cell in my body is filled with it, uses it. And now, it's being removed." She rubbed her shoulder slowly. "It's already starting to affect me."

"So whatever this is… it's removing the Notriz? Isn't that good? Won't that make you… normal?"

"No Sesshomaru." Atom popped in with, stepping towards them. "As RED said, Notriz is in every part of her. If this stuff is removing it then…." He stopped as the four all realised what would happen.

For a long moment, the Inu, Taulan and the two humans sat and thought.

"What will happen?"

Sesshomaru's voice was nothing more than a simple whisper, his eyes closed and hands tight together before him. "What will happen to you?"

Rin held his hands over his, trying to comfort him. "Without the Notriz to sustain it… my body will slowly shut down. Knowing Dimiti… it will be… long and painful." She took a deep breath, closing her hands tighter around him. "I have no idea what it will do to me but… I'm sure he will make me suffer."

Silence filled the air as each wrested with their fears and thoughts. Finally Atom pushed himself off the wall and stormed towards them. "We can't just sit here and wait! There must be a cure!"

Rin shook her head once more. "This poison is for me and me alone. He would have no need to make a cure. And we won't have long enough to create one. Only Dmitri would have that kind of knowledge."

"Then we find him and make him!"

"He would die before helping me Samuel. Look, all of you have to accept it…" She lowered her head to the ground. "I'm going to die."

"And I'm just meant to accept this!" Sesshomaru snapped his eyes narrow dangerously as he pulled his hands free of hers. "I'm just meant to accept you are going to… to… die!"

"Yes." Rin said, calm and with a small grin. "Because then we can stop pretending and wasting time and instead, I can just live."

"I'm with Sesshomaru on this RED." The commander agreed. "How can you be so calm?"

"Perhaps because I've always know. I've always known my life would end at Dmitri's doing. I've accepted it."

"Well we haven't!" Atom yelled. "We are going to do everything in our powers to make sure you live."

"I appreciate the thought, all of you. But I don't want it." She spoke softly, with a gentle conviction in her voice while smiling. "I don't want to be a test subject again, trying to cure something that I already know is incurable. I just want to carry on with my life."

The men stood, stunned into silence as RED stood from the sofa and walked past them all towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some more sleep. Please don't disturb me."

Atom and Samuel looked at each other for a moment, disbelief filling them at what lay before them. Sesshomaru on the other hand just stood where he was, eyes to the ground, hands closed in tight fists.

Just as the commander thought to stop the silence that had come over them, the silver haired man moved, swift and clear towards the stairs and went up. The door slid quickly in his anger as he scanned the room for the woman. "Rin, we need to talk." He snapped, looking twice for her.

The bed was still made, untouched from the night before and he couldn't see her anywhere.

His hearing caught the sound of her breathing and moved towards the sound. It was coming from behind the screen and as he peered around, Rin sniffed and looked up at him from her curled up position, her hands closed around her knees. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears and her sadness clear. But she tried to hide it, wiping her eyes as he looked at her. "Sesshomaru… I… I through you were staying down… down stairs."

Stunned, Sesshomaru stepped over and knelt before her. "Rin… what are you doing?"

Sniffing again, Rin gazed away from him. "I… I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Rin…"

"I'm scared Sesshomaru. I… I don't want to die." She gave another sniff but then dropped her head and covered her face. "I don't want to die!"

Grabbing her in a sudden hug, Sesshomaru pulled his mate as tight as he dared, crushing her into his body as she cried. "You won't." He said firmly. "I won't let you die."

Moving in his arms to a more comfortable position, Rin just sat and listened to his heart for a moment before sniffing again. "I don't want to Sesshomaru… but I know I will."

"I won't let you die Rin, I just won't."

There were a few more hidden sniffs but then RED began shaking, heaving as she broke down into tears, crying her heart out into his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I have been SUPER super busy. **

**That and I hit a block but I'm over it now and working on it.**

**But I hope you do enjoy it! **

**Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Forgotten Return

Chapter 31: Forgotten Return

**A/N: Omg, whatchamacallit is actually a word!**

"Sesshomaru…" Rin asked as she opened and closed the cupboard doors in rapid succession. "Sesshomaru. Have you seen my… my… oh… thingy… you know…" She turned to him and made a vague movement with her hand. "You know, the… umm… the… my whatchamacallit. You know?"

Sat on the sofa, the Inu blinked as he looked over at her. "Do you mean your gun?"

"Yes! That's it! Have you seen it? I can't remember where I left it."

With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her, placing a hand carefully on her shoulder. "Rin, the commander had it confiscated. He said it wasn't safe for you to have a weapon anymore."

"What? No, no, no, no, look at me, I'm fine!"

"You're not Rin. Because this is the third time today we've had this conversation."

The horror in her eyes flickered for a moment before she pushed him back and grabbed her head. "I… I can't remember."

"It's alright Rin."

"Sesshomaru, I can't remember that I had this same conversation with you… twice! What's going to happen to me?" She backed up a little and lowered her head. "What if… what if I forget you?"

"That will never happen Rin. I can promise you that."

Not listening, Rin staggered around herself, clutching her head, trying to shake herself back into life. "You… you can't be sure Sesshomaru! You can't… you can't be sure… you can't."

Sesshomaru quickly ran forward and wrapped his arms around her just as her knees gave way and she slumped towards the floor. Holding her tight, he pressed his head into hers. "Shush. Shush, it's alright Rin. I've got you." He slowly lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the sofa, lying her down and kneeling beside her. "It's alright Rin. Just lie down and rest."

She sniffed, her face screwed up in a range of pain. "I… I can't feel my… I'm… I…"

"Shush Rin. Remember what the medics said. If you relax and stay calm, you'll be alright." He kept his voice calm and low, brushing her hair back off her face as the fit continued and ended, sending her into an exhausted sleep.

Once sure she couldn't see him, Sesshomaru let out a long breath and dropped his head, fighting back another wave of anger and fear. Each day he saw her slip more and more, her mind and her body beginning to fail before him. Sometimes he'd catch his mind wondering if her pain was anywhere near as great as his own. At least sometimes she would slip into unconsciousness and have a few minutes of rest.

He hadn't slept in three months. Not since she had cried into him and confessed her fear of death.

His own body was exhausted, crying out for rest but he refused, instead choosing to be there for Rin if she needed him.

As Rin slept and he held her hand, his communicator bleeped loudly and Rin stirred as he grabbed it to shut it up. "What?" He snapped at the device.

"Sesshomaru."

"Atom?" He said, his voice lifting with a little bit of hope. "What is it?"

Since finding out about RED's condition, her old tutor had moved into the Alpha base and taken over the research for a cure. The only time he made contact with Sesshomaru was if there was news.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to come down to the lab."

"Rin's asleep."

"I only need you. Quickly. I might have something."

"I'm on my way." Cutting off the conversation, Sesshomaru gently leant over and kissed his mate's forehead. "I'll be back in a bit." He whispered then turned to her communicator and activated a motion detecting program which would notify him if she moved more than a set amount. He left the diameters a little loose he knew she tossed in her sleep.

Set, he left the apartment and headed off to meet with Atom in the labs.

Alone, Rin lay on her side, shifting irregularly with her dreams and pain, more pain than dreams. Sometimes, it felt like her whole mind was about to crash and shut down but then, something else would force her to remain awake in this nightmare state.

Unsure if to push for alert pain or peaceful nothingness, the young girl choice a third option and chose neither, pushing herself into a painless oblivion and opened her eyes with her mind numb and her body much older than she remembered. Looking around, she realised she didn't know anything around her but it was very different to her last memory. A little scared, she sat up off the bed but then saw something was latched onto her arm. Knowing she didn't like things attached to her skin, she grabbed it with one hand and pulled it off. Surprisingly it came off very easily and fell to the sofa she was lying on. Looking at the room, she stood and walked over to the clear door before her and slid out of the strange place she had found herself in and into a long empty corridor.

As she tried to think of a way to get out of there and for some reason, she knew which way to go and within minutes, she found herself at a large hanger with lots of different crafts around her.

"Ah, RED! Get back from there!"

Turning to the voice, Rin backed off from the taped off zone she was near and saw a man in a dark green uniform coming towards her. "H…hello." She said to him, trying not to run away from him. "Can I… I…."

The officer sighed as he looked over her, confused and slightly irritated. "Honestly, you should know better than to walk out on an active hanger like that. What you doing out here? I thought you were ill?"

"I… I want to go home."

"Home?" The random officer asked. "Where's home?"

"Tarke. Can you help me?"

He laughed a little then pointed to a ship just to the side. "Well, you can get that ship there; it's going in that right direction but you'll still have to transfer at Kallac."

She sighed as she looked over the craft. "How much will it cost?"

The officer huffed and lifted one eyebrow. "What? RED, you're with the IPF, you can just board it."

"Oh… yeah."

"Well then…." He said, a little nervous. "I'll let you get going."

Rin nodded her thanks then turned away, walking over to the craft and climbed aboard with no questions.

~#~

Opening her eyes, the young woman looked over the long sweeping view of fields and trees, looking at the blue sky and clouds around her. She was currently leant up against a tree and while she had no idea how she got there, she knew where she was.

Standing, she began to walk down the road, guided by some other power down the road. But the longer she walked, the more Rin found herself pausing to look at things that sparked memories.

A stone based well.

A house with a crooked roof.

A tree with children playing around it and climbing up it.

She ended up stood in the middle of a large yet humble village. It was strange that a location that had mastered space travel, Tarke was simple and very humble in its buildings, clothing and style of life. It was like travelling though time, going backwards from the cities out to the villages. Now she was in the middle of the middle ages. Rin sighed softly as she walked over to the town fountain and sat on the side, running a hand back in her hair, trying to make sense of the mess that was in her head.

She found herself watching everyone who walked past, mostly the older women. She stared, looking at their eyes and faces, hoping that some memory would be sparked. But as the hours went on and each one walked past without giving her a second glance, she found herself alone with her sadness and her head dropped as she lost control of her tears.

"Hey there."

Tears still dripping off her face, Rin lifted her head quickly and saw a middle-aged woman stood before her, smiling while at her feet were several wicker baskets. She wore a long grey skirt and a white shirt with a brown corset at the front while her face was warm and kind. After staring at her for a moment, Rin sniffed as she quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She sobbed.

The woman moved to sit beside her and reached out, rubbing her back in a soft motion. "It's alright." She said, keeping her voice calm and gentle. "What's the matter? I saw you on my way to the shops and you looked so lost…"

"I am lost." Rin sniffed, still trying to stop her tears. "I… I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is… I woke up in this… strange place and knew I had to get here… to Tarke. And then I found myself here. I don't know… I really don't know!" She let out a long deep cough as she tried to breathe and sob at the same time.

The older woman smiled as she carried on rubbing her back. "Well now… first of all you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." She sighed and reached out to her shopping, picking though the goods before finding some small blue fruits. "Here, have one of these."

Rin looked at the fruit and tipped her head. "What are they?"

"Moon berries. I buy them every year but this year is a very good crop. Go on, have one."

Carefully, Rin picked one of the small round fruits and after checking it over, popped it into her mouth. She suddenly giggled. "It tickles!" She laughed, looking at the woman. "It's like a… a burst of flowers!"

The stranger smiled as she held out the fruits. "Go on, have another if you like."

"Thank you!"

"Now then… what's your name?"

"Rin."

The woman's smile fell. "Rin?"

"Aha."

"Rin… what?"

"Rin Danta." She turned, grinning to the woman but then she stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" She said seeing the woman's eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded and looked her over again. "Yes… yes I'm fine. But… but give me your arm."

"What…"

"Just… let me see your right arm."

Tense, Rin extended her right arm and the woman quickly reached out and pulled her sleeve back to reveal her skin. Again she gasped but this time kept tight grip of the arm, staring at a small birthmark on Rin's flesh.

"I… I don't believe it." She whispered, looking up over the woman. "It is you."

"You know me?"

She stared, blankly at her before nodding a little. "I… I… I'm your mother."

This time, Rin's eyes widened in amazement and she could suddenly see the similarities between herself and this stranger. They had the same hair and eyes, the same face shape and the same skin tone. In fact, it was as if Rin was looking at an older version of herself. "Mother?" She said and the other woman nodded, moving her grip from her hand to her cheek.

Rin flinched away a little at the touch but then relaxed and allowed her the contact. It did feel right. As her fingers continued to brush over her skin, Rin found herself smiling and leaning in to the contact.

Her mother sighed. "Just look at you. You're… different. The last time I saw you… you were so much younger and… and you where…." She stopped, choking on the word. "But you're my daughter." Slowly, Rin opened her eyes, smiling as her mother gave a sniff of happiness and reached over, embracing her in a long and tight hug. "Oh, just wait until your father sees you!" She laughed, standing and pulling Rin with her. "Come, let's go home."

She reached out to carry the baskets but Rin was quicker and held three in one hand. "I'll carry them mother." She said, holding her mother's hand with her free one.

Her mother didn't say anything at her strange strength but held her hand and walked her down the path out of town. Rin often came out with quick 'I remember that' or 'isn't that where…' until they came to a house out in the middle of nowhere, a natural country-scape around it with other small houses just out of view down the dust road.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at it. "I… I know this."

"Of course you do. This is home Rin. Come on, your father will be thrilled to see you!" Dragging her by the hand, the woman hurried to the front door of the house and inside, placing her baskets down on the table in the middle of the room. "Darick, Darick dear, I'm back."

"I was wondering where you were Lizabet." Came a gruff voice from across the front room. As Rin placed the three baskets on the table, she looked over at the voice as she noticed a three step pattern coming from there.

The man who came out was about as old as his wife but his hair was a dirtier black and his eyes were worn. The three steps she had heard were from the long wooden cane in his hand that he lent on. He had a soft smile as he looked over at her. "And who is this?" He asked, a little sharply.

Lizabet stepped to his side, holding the hand that used the cane. "Darick, Darick… this is Rin."

The warm look he had in his eyes vanished. "Rin?"

"Yes. Our Rin. Our little girl."

He swallowed a little but then looked over the young woman, his face falling flatter with each moment. "Rin."

She tried to smile but ended up just looking nervous under his gaze. The man frowned at him, his big bushy eyebrows merging into one long one but then turned to look at the woman before him, holding her hand. "Liz… Rin is dead."

"No… no she isn't. This is her. This is our little girl."

The man looked to the floor. "Our daughter is dead."

"But look at her! Just look!" Lizabet snapped, staring at Rin who had frozen to the spot. "She's all grown up but… it's our little girl." She sighed and looked at her husband who was still looking at the floor. "Look at her. Just… look at her."

Darick did move his head but only to look at the woman before him, cupping her cheek with his hand. They stared into each other for a moment but then he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know who you are or where you are from… but you are upsetting my wife. I must ask you to leave. Go home."

"But I don't know where my home is."

For the first time, he looked up at her. "What?"

"I don't know where I am or where I'm going. All I know is I need to be here, on this planet, in this town. Something… drew me here and when I saw this house… I felt like I'd found a bit of myself. I… I can remember things." She looked over to a colour of the room and pointed. "I can remember sitting over there in the middle of a thunderstorm… I… I remember smells in the air and running around with a woman trying to catch me. I remember being scolded for knocking something over." She shook her head a little. "It's all still blurry but I know this house. So please, I beg you… allow me to stay, just for a little while. Please."

Staring at her, Darick Danta nodded. "Alright. There is a shuttle leaving in three days. You can stay with us until then." He turned away and kept his head down. "There is a spare room out back, you can have that."

Unable to say anything, Rin just nodded and waited until he had left her sight. The woman, Lizabet walked over and touched her shoulder softly. "Are you alright?"

Rin smiled up at her and nodded. "Let me help you with the shopping."

~#~

"Rin, Rin are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened the door, holding it open for Atom who was behind him. The pair blinked as they looked over at the sofa and instantly, two noticed the room was empty and Sesshomaru ran upstairs. Soon he reappeared, looking over Atom and the apartment. "Where is she? We have to find her."

Atom sighed as he held up the communicator that had been sat on the sofa. "Without this… we have no idea where she went."

"We need to find where she went!" The Inu snapped, charging out the room with Atom at his heal. "I can track her scent, see where she went."

Atom said nothing as they ran, keeping up a steady pace with him. The Inu continued all the way across the base to one of the hangers and stood, looking over the many ships as they loaded and unloaded there cargo or passengers. "Dam it." Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand back over his hair. "She left the base."

Atom sighed as he looked side to side over the docks. "Hey, Screamer!" He said before making his way towards a young human like male.

Screamer grinned as he stood up from carrying several large boxes. "Ah, Atom, long time no see. How you doing you old star dog?"

"Look, Screamer, have you seen RED?"

"RED?" the man said, rubbing his hands down his IPF jacket. "Why do you ask?"

"She's gone missing and she might be in danger. We need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

Screamer nodded. "Yeah, she was here a few hours ago. She was acting a little odd. I don't really know her but… she was not herself."

"Where was she?" Sesshomaru suddenly snapped in with. "Did you see where she went?"

The man gulped at his shouting but then nodded. "She asked how to get to Tarke. It was odd, she didn't even know she didn't have to pay."

Atom looked over at Sesshomaru as he began thinking. "She went home? That is not good."

"I have to get to her. Make sure she's alright."

"I'm coming with you." Atom commented, walking after him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but carried on walking away from the larger industrial hanger and up towards one of the IPF smaller hangers. He wanted Defiant but seeing as it was out on a mission, he settled for one of the other more cumbersome ships. Atom took the time to fill the Commander in who then gave them permission to go and rescue Rin.

The flight to Tarke took several hours in the older thicker ship but finally they landed and stepped out of the ship onto a large established city. The pair looked over it before Atom sighed. "Rin could be anywhere. Tarke is a huge planet."

"The South East."

"What?"

"We concentrate on the south east."

"That will take days."

"But we have to find her."

~#~

"Girl."

Rin blinked as she looked up from her sweeping, looking at the old man with his walking stick. "Yes sir?"

He sighed and nodded at her. "Follow me."

She looked at her mother, who nodded comfortingly. "Go on." She said with a soft smile.

Rin soon turned to follow the old man, leaving the house she had been in the last three days. She did not call the man 'father' even if, in her heart, she did. The woman, Lizabet called her daughter but the man wouldn't even call her Rin. She had spent the last few days with the pair, doing odd chores for them like cooking and cleaning, helping the shopping and living a very simple and peaceful life.

The old man lead her out of the little house and began walking down the street, towards the town centre, making sure to remain a few steps behind him.

After a few minutes of silent walking, the man waved his stick over towards her. "Come here." He called with the movement.

"Where are we going sir?"

Darick Danta said nothing for a moment, his eyes downcast as he thought. "Do you know of the massacre that took place here over 20 years ago?"

"Massacre?" Rin asked, confused by the word. "No sir, I mean… what happened?"

Darick sighed, leaning on his walking stick a little harder as they walked. "20 years ago, several large unknown crafts appeared suddenly from now where and… and attacked. No one knew why or who but a lot of people were killed and even more hurt. Myself included." He fell into silence as they walked, travelling through the town without a word between them.

As they left on the other side of town, Darick let out a breath. "We are not a strong people. We have no military, no way to defend ourselves… so many were slaughtered. Look… over there."

Rin turned her head to follow his eyes, looking over at a large empty grass field with a large circular wall of stone in the middle of the field. "What is this?" She asked as they were walking towards it.

"It's a monument… set up for those who lost their lives in the attack." The man nodded as they walked towards the stones until they were stood in the middle. The stones were in two overlapping circles so from the middle, it was impossible to see outside. Darick sat on a small bench in the middle while Rin turned on the spot, looking over the dark walls and the many names chipped into the stone.

The old man sighed. "These are the names of all who died. My own sons are on this list."

As she began to run her fingers over the names, she began wondering why some were filled in with white and others were left untouched weren't. "Why are the names in different colours?"

"Those in white are those who were buried, who lost their lives here. Those in black were those that were never found." He sighed again as he looked down at his feet. "For a very long time, no one knew what happened to those names in black. Until… you came back."

The words shocked Rin into looking at him. "What?"

"Look over there." He said, pointing to one side of the monument.

Stepping to where he was pointing, Rin looked over the rock, reading the names that were chipped into the stone until she suddenly stopped. "What is this?" She ran her fingers over a gap in the stone, a name that had been removed in the middle of a line.

"That was where my daughter's name once was."

"I don't understand." Rin said, looking at him again.

"Five years after the attack, my daughter came back and told me of what happened to her." He sighed, looking down to the floor as he stood up and walked over to her. "When I heard her… story… I feared that my little girl… had been destroyed. That she had been made into a monster. I began to think that it would be better for myself and my wife… if we thought our girl was dead." The man smiled softly, looking over at her, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "But I see now… she didn't die. She's still alive." Pulling her towards him, he kissed Rin's forehead. "My little Rin." He whispered.

Leaning into him, Rin felt her tears flow down her face. "Father."

"Yes." He nodded, smiling at her. "Rin, my daughter."

Choking off a sob, Rin fell into his arms, hugging him tight, crying into his shoulder. She could feel him sniff and sob into her and she smiled as he leant on her. "Don't worry father, I'll never leave you."

"My girl."

~#~

Sesshomaru huffed as he looked over the town. "So this is Rin's home?"

"Yeah." Atom sighed at his side, also looking over the people. "It hasn't changed much since I was here last. I can't understand how Rin would return here. It wasn't good."

"She's lost her memories. But now we have to find her." The Inu muttered before walking over to a man. "You there, do you know of a woman called RED?"

The Tarke villager, raised an eyebrow but then ran away from him.

"Oi!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru, calm down. You're being too aggressive."

"Atom, my mate is missing. I am going to find her."

"I know, but please, just calm down." He sighed, pressing his hand to Sesshomaru's chest. "Calm down."

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru felt much calmer and let out a deep breath. "Then what do you…" He stopped and pushed Atom away. "Don't do that!"

Atom smiled at him, and removed his hand. "Sorry, I just needed you to calm down."

"But what do you recommend?"

"You're out of uniform but perhaps I can get some information." Atom said, pulling his IPF jacket straight. Slowly he walked over to a stall near the fountain. "Pardon me sir. Can I ask you some questions?"

The man looked over his uniform and nodded. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"I am looking for a young woman. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Goes by the name of Rin. Have you seen her?"

Looking at the uniform once more, as if checking it was real, the villager nodded. "Yes, I've heard of her. You mean Rin Danta right?"

"That's her. Where can I find her?"

"She lives with her parents on the edge of town." He pointed over to a road. "Down that road there until you come to a house with nobody else around it."

"Thank you very much sir." The Taulan nodded but then walked away. "Sesshomaru, this way. Let's get going."

The pair swiftly hurried down the path, away from the village centre and down the road they had been directed down. The pair soon found themselves surrounded with nothing but fields and a single house around them. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over the scenery. "I can't believe it."

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru stared at the trees and road around them. "This is the same view… she programed into our windows."

Atom blinked as he looked as well. "So it is. I didn't even notice."

"That must be her home then." He nodded to the building down the road. "Let's go."

As the pair walked towards the building, Sesshomaru felt uneasiness come around him. Atom lifted his head at his side. "It's going to be alright Sesshomaru."

"I fear it won't."

The pair fell silent as they went to the front of the house before knocking on the door. "Coming!" Sang a female voice as she opened the door. "Hello. Can I help you?"

But the pair didn't speak. Dumb stuck by her appearance.

Her eyes and face were the same but she had a long brown skirt on and a yellow shirt with orange corset, her hair tied back in a ponytail with some small flowers in her hair. Her clothes were so simple and humble, she even had a small white apron around her waist but it was her. It was Rin.

Confused by having two strange men standing blankly at her, the woman blinked. "What?"

Sesshomaru felt himself fall apart inside and instinctively reached out towards her face.

However, before he got too close, Atom grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He gave a warm, charismatic smile. "Hello their miss. My name is Acontianis Marinaso but please, call me Atom. I'm with the IPF."

Rin blinked a little then looked over her shoulder. "Dad!"

It was a few seconds before the older man appeared, smiling as he looked over his daughter's head at the visitors. "Can I…" He stopped and his smile fell, looking over Atom. He frowned and held the young woman's shoulder. "Rin, get inside."

With just a nod, Rin complied and ducked backwards into the house while her father stepped outside and quickly pushed Atom backwards. "You are not welcome here." He hissed angry, keeping his voice down. "Get out of here. Now!"

Atom took the push but kept his face flat and neutral. "Mr Danta, please, I am not here to make trouble…."

"The last time I saw you, you gave my wife and I ten years of misery and pain. You are nothing but trouble." He lifted his stick above his head. "Now get off my property before I make you!"

Suddenly, the long twisted wood was pulled out of his hands and Darick suddenly noticed the other male. His eyes widened a little at his exotic appearance. "What… what are you?"

"I'm from the planet Inua." Sesshomaru said, keeping hold of the walking stick. "And I am also your daughter's mate."

Behind him, Atom put his hand over his face while the old man's jaw dropped. "YOU'RE HER WHAT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Her mate. The equivalent of a husband."

Darick frowned but then jumped forward, aiming to tackle Sesshomaru to the floor but he was too slow and Sesshomaru quickly stepped to the side, allowing the attack to go past him.

Due to his age, anger and bad leg, Darick went tumbling to the floor, rolling around in a bunch of flowers by the path with a loud cry.

That cry, added to the shout from before, meant the two women who had been inside quickly came back out. While Lizabet Danta went to her husband's side, Rin Danta ran to the silver haired man who was holding her father's walking stick and gave him a quick powerful knee to the gut, pulling the stick from his hand before kicking him away.

Sesshomaru was sent to the floor, dazed by the attack of his mate who now stood staring down at him, pointing the stick at his face, her face cold and fierce. "If you ever, EVER hurt my father again, you will regret it." Then she linked and turned to the old man as he was held up by his wife and smiled sweetly and handed over his stick. "Come on dad, let's get you inside."

Her father nodded as he leant between the stick and wife, limping back into the house before Rin stood in the doorway, gave the men one last warning glare and closed the door on them.

Sesshomaru swallowed as he stood up and stared at the door. "Rin."

"Seems she still has some of herself in there."

"What are we going to do?"

Atom scratched the back of his neck gently as he thought. "Well, my plan was to get her out here and make the Seon, hoping that would relight her memories. But since _someone _went and messed that plan up…"

Sesshomaru shot him a glare but then looked back to the house. "Her father is no doubts telling her not to speak to either of us."

"We will just have to make them see. It might take time."

"Time is something Rin doesn't have. She needs that treatment as soon as possible."

The blonde nodded. "Well, let's contact the commander and keep him in the loop. And ask him to send us some resources. Particularly a uniform for you."

* * *

**A/N: *Falls to knees and bows* So so sorry for leaving you all hanging like that! I've just been so busy trying to find a job I havn't had time to write.**

**That and I hit a block so any ideas are more than welcome!**

**Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for my lateness? **

**Anyway, don't forget to review and see you next time (when ever that may be) **


	32. Chapter 32: Remember

Chapter 32: Remember 

Sighing, Rin sat by the window, looking out on the world. She sighed again and swapped from leaning on her right arms to her left.

Carefully, her mother walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "What's the matter Rin?"

"Father has said I can't go outside until those IPF men are gone. But…"

"You hate being inside?"

"I hate feeling like a prisoner." She corrected, looking at her closer. "I want to do as I please and go outside."

Lizabet stared at her daughter with a soft loving gaze before smiling and looking over her shoulder. "Oh dear."

Rin looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered." She looked over at her. "I need some dark blue thread for my needlework." Her mother gave a wink. "The shop closes in an hour… I will never make it. But you, you could make it easily and as long as you don't talk to those men… I see no reason you can't go."

Rin beamed with her smile before jumping over to hug her mother before jumping to grab a basket and some money then running out of the house and towards town.

She was so happy, after a week of being inside, to feel the sun on her face and the wind on her skin. Her steps were quick and light, her hair dancing in the day light.

She was careful of the men, looking for them and ensuring they did not follow her. She made her way to the embroidery shop without a problem, without any sight of them but on her way back, as she took to dawdle and slowly head back home.

She was tempted to walk a different path but fear of meeting her father or those men was too great and she stuck to the normal path.

"Rin."

She stopped, chilled by the voice and turned to see the two IPF men from before. Half she wanted to scold them for speaking to her but she just turned and ran off towards her home.

"Rin! Wait!"

She kept time hold of her basket as they chased her but fear flickered into her heart. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"We just want to talk!"

She half screamed as she was turned around by the wrist and stood facing the silver haired man, the blonde one a few steps behind. "Let go of me!" She said, thrashing against him. "Please!"

"Rin! Please, listen to me."

"My father has forbidden me to talk to you!" She stared him in the face and frowned.

The man with his strange markings, kept a firm grip and tight eye contact. "Do you know who I am Rin."

She frowned. "You're that dam IPF officer who knocked my father over!"

"But do you know my name!"

"Why should I!"

He blinked and kept a stiffer grip. "Listen to me Rin… I am sorry for hurting your father. It was an accident and I apologise."

Rin relaxed a little but then blinked, slowly pulling herself free of him. "Then… what do you want with me."

Atom sighed as he stepped forward. "You might not remember, but you have not been well Rin. You have been very sick and we only want to ensure your current condition."

Looking over the two, the woman backed off a little and blinked. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I am a Taulan. I can tell a person's condition from a single touch." He smiled and touched the back of his own head. "Just like this. And that's it. I promise. Less than ten seconds."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "If I do this, you will leave me alone?"

"I give you my word."

"Alright. I'll do it."

Atom smiled as he stepped to her and reached to her neck. "Just close your eyes and relax."

She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer before closing them. "Ten seconds sir."

Behind the pair, Sesshomaru could do nothing but wait and hope as Atom placed his hand on the back of Rin's neck and closed his eyes. They were silent for a long moment but Rin's mouth did appear to be moving as she bowed her head.

Precisely ten seconds after, Rin stepped back and stared at the man. "Time's up."

Atom blinked for a moment then sighed and nodded. "Very well."

The woman looked over them both before turning and walking off. Sesshomaru went to follow but Atom stopped him. "Wait."

"Why? You said that would work? That it would make her remember."

"Clearly I was wrong. But I did find some things out."

"Like?"

Atom took a deep breath. "It was very unusual. Rin's mind was fractured. I could reach to part of her that I knew and there was another that was… new."

"Is that possible?"

"Rin always said she had no memories of her time before Doctor Dimiti's treatment on her. Those memories have now come back and taken control. The Rin we are seeing now… is the Rin from before her capture."

~#~

Even if she got an enormous telling off by her parents, Darick was glad to hear that Rin had dealt with the two trouble makers. He kept his daughter inside for a few more days, just to make sure but when neither were seen, they decided to go back to work and their normal lives.

Rin spent most of her time with her mother, tending to the house and learning 'woman's work' while also going to the shops on her own.

One day, the town held a festival, celebrating the founding of their planet and the place was filled with music, dancing and laughter. Rin had separated from her parents to explore when she came across an unwanted sight. She ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the nosie. "what are you still doing here? You said you would leave me alone."

The silver haired man stared at her. "I never made that agreement. Atom did."

"No, you said you would leave me alone if I allowed you to check on my condition."

"I never said I would leave you. Only Atom did and he has kept his word."

Rin frowned, thinking over that day and realised what he was saying was true. "What will it take for me to get rid of you?"

"For you to remember me."

"But I don't know you!"

"You did."

The confused girl shook her head. "Look, I know I have memories missing but I do know that what I have forgotten was painful. I don't want to remember. So why won't you just leave me alone Sesshomaru and let me get on with my life!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened suddenly. "What did you say?"

"I said let me get on with my life!"

"No, before that." He grabbed her wrist tightly, keeping her near him. "You said my name."

"So?"

"So I never told you my name."

Pulling at her arm, Rin shrugged. "Your friend must have said it."

"No, he didn't. You knew my name… so you must remember me."

"I. Don't. Know. You!" She hissed, staring into his eyes.

Sesshomaru just held on tight, biting his tongue as she remained right before him. Atom had told him that anything could wake Rin's dominate mind but he couldn't push it.

As his lips left hers, he kissed her forehead, holding her close and feeling her arms snake around him. "Rin. You know you do."

Blinking, Rin just stood, leaning on him. She sighed a little, eyes closed. "I…"

"Rin! Rin, where are you?"

Breaking away, Rin looked over her shoulder, seeing her mother pushing towards her. She bit her lip then looked at the Inu. "Meet me outside the house, tonight."

He nodded then turned, vanishing into the crowd just as Lizabet turned up. "There you are Rin. What are you doing?"

"I was just… looking at something in the sky."

Her mother looked as well then shook her head and turned away. "Come on, your father wants to buy you a necklace."

Rin smiled but also looked behind her, trying to catch a glance of Sesshomaru. How she knew his name, she had no idea but she knew he would be waiting for her that night.

~#~

Sesshomaru let out a small breathe as he held his mate's hand, walking her over the fields in the star and moonlight. "So, you don't remember anything?"

"I remember feeling… pain and alone. I try not to dwell on it."

"But you don't remember me, the base, our time together? Anything?"

"No."

He looked back to the sky. "So why did you ask to meet me tonight?"

"Because… when you… you…." She looked down at the ground. "When you…"

"Kissed you?"

"Yeah. When you did, I felt… good. Like it was… right. And I wanted to know why."

"It's because you and I are meant to be together."

"I don't believe that. You and I are so different."

"We are not as different as you might think."

"Like what?"

He pulled her up to his side, arm wrapping around her shoulder. "Well, we both love old movies. Particularly musicals."

"I do like to sing."

"I just wish your voice liked to as well."

Rin laughed, nudging him in the ribs. "Oi!"

"But it's true."

"What else?"

"Well… we both have a sweet tooth."

"You?!"

Sesshomaru nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small paper bag. "Tootoos."

"I love those!" Rin said, diving her hand in and pulling out a square brown sweet.

"Me too. See, we have a lot in common."

"But 'ow 'id 'e 'eet?" She asked with her mouth full of sweet.

"That's a long story."

Pulling herself free from him, Rin moved to sit on the floor. "I've got time."

The Inu blinked then nodded and sat beside her, pulling her to his waist. "Alright then. It started about ten years ago. I was a fresh recruit out of the academy and I was suddenly called up to the commander's office…

~#~

For over two weeks, Rin would sneak out of the house at night and meet up with Sesshomaru, hearing stories of their time together and learning about him and herself.

He would often hold her close, place her on his knee and hold her tight, trying to remind her how they would sit together. Rin gradually became comfortable with his contact and would even start it herself, enjoying the warmth that passed between them.

One night she even plucked up the courage to ask what their first kiss was. Sesshomaru had answered honest and clearly, saying that he had sort of tricked her into their first kiss. "But we both sort of agreed that it was a joke." He went on to explain. "The two of us were very playful for a few months, just messing around, teasing each other."

"So… when did it become…"

"Serious? At the IPF's eight hundredth anniversary. You asked me to accompany you to the party and when I saw you in that dress… I knew I didn't want to spend my life with anyone but you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. We danced together and then, I kissed you."

Rin blinked. "Liar."

"What?"

"That's not right."

"You… you remember?"

"No, but I know that's not how it happened. Something else happened."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You're right. At the dance you ran away but we met up later that night. And I just couldn't wait anymore. So I kissed you."

"That sounds better."

"Yes, it does." He mumbled, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: What's uppppp! I AM BACK! Ok, I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this everyone but you can't rush art!**

**Thanks for being so patient but now we are back on the move... at least for the next week.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I have been writing another story, a Transformer's Prime story called 'Scrap' this story has been stuck in my head for ****_EVER!_**** and when I hit a block with RED, I decided just to get it the hell out of my head and write it down.**

**Luck would have it; part of Scrap gave me an idea for RED and I started writing the new chapter.**

**So, hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you... when I see you. Not making any promises. It might be a while. Sorry.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**PS, Are any of you reading Scrap?**


	33. Chapter 34: Family

Chapter 33: Family 

Rin gave a very pleased, warm sound as she rubbed her cheek against the bare chest in her grip. "Sesshomaru…."

"Yes Rin?"

"That was amazing."

Looking up at the night sky, her partner hummed. "Yes. Indeed."

Rin closed her eyes and hugged him closer, rubbing her face into his shoulder. "Was it like this before?"

Thinking for a moment, Sesshomaru moved a little. "It was a little different. We weren't outside and you weren't as… _interested_."

She grinned at his tone. "Was I really?"

"Yes." He whispered, his hand reaching over to her bare arm and stroking it gently. "You were very scared before."

Rin fell silent. "I guess you were right. My body did remember something."

"Clearly. And I am glad you did."

Rin blushed as she held him tighter. "Same time tomorrow night Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "If you feel up to it."

"Definitely."

"Aright then. Tomorrow it is."

Rin hummed as she pushed herself up and began smoothing down her underdress and reaching to collect the rest of her clothes, rolling her shoulder as she did. "I should get back. It's getting early."

Leaning over, he kissed her neck once. "I'll be here tonight."

Still redressing, Rin looked over at him. "There's something I meaning to ask for a while now… but where do you spend the day?"

Leaning back on the tree, the silver haired man nodded to the side. "I train over in the forest. Nothing else I can do."

"Oh." She sighed, fixing up her hair. "Well then… I have to go."

Standing, he reached over and kissed her lips. "I'll be waiting."

Her cheeks went a dark rosy before she smiled and left his side, running to her home. Slowing outside, she carefully opened the front door and stepped inside, closing the door by hand as she did.

"And where have you been?"

Rin jumped back against the wall as her father's voice called out to her. She panted for a moment, caught in the act but her father just looked smug and proud so she looked down at her feet. "I umm… I… I went out."

"Really? This early in the morning?"

"Yeah… I umm… I wanted to… see the… the sunrise." She blurted the last part, even when she knew it would never work. Her father was far too sharp for that.

And he just grinned at her. "I see. And who did you see the sunrise with?"

"I umm…"

"Rin." He interrupted, limping over to her and smiling. "Rin, I am an old man." He reached over and lifted her chin to face him. "I have seen many things and I have done many things. But if you think you can fool me…."

"I wasn't!" She suddenly explained. "I just…."

"Let me finish Rin." The woman fell silent and looked at her feet again as her father limped away and let out a sigh. "I lost you for years Rin. I lost you and I thought I would never know the joy of having a daughter again. But I realised that you came back to me not as a child, but as a young woman."

Rin peeped over at him. She certainly felt young at that moment, being scolded by her father.

Darick looked behind him at her. "I knew you were growing up Rin. This is just part of it."

The girl blinked. "You mean… you don't mind?"

"I do mind that you tried to hide it from us, sneaking out every night for the past few weeks."

"You knew all along!"

The old man chuckled. "Of course. And I am happy you found someone."

Rin blushed as he came over, looking at the ground. "I really love him father."

"Then you must invite him over to dinner, so we can meet him."

Her smile faded a little. "You… you won't be angry? You promise you won't… be cross?"

The large hands almost swamped Rin's shoulders as they held to her. "Rin, if you love him, then I will love him too. Now, go have a wash before your mother sees you."

The woman smiled before pecking him on the cheek and hurrying off to her room. Later, she set off out of the house to find Sesshomaru and invite him for dinner. Fortunately it didn't take too long; she just went straight to the forest and found him, training hard against several trees.

Spotting her, he stopped and smiled, hugging her tight before kissing her lips and asking why she was there. Rin explained her reason for coming and he felt a little unease, something the Inu wasn't use to but Rin promised her farther would behave. She even agreed to take him shopping clothes for more fitting to Tarke.

He grinned a little at that and told her she always did love taking him shopping.

Between the two of them, Rin had him dressed in a dark green loose shirt and black trousers with knee high boots and a rustic old belt. He thought what she gave him before was old fashioned, this was partially medieval.

Dressed for the time and place, Rin returned home and knocked on the front door, her heart pounding and hand tightly locked around Sesshomaru's. When the door opened and her father looked over at the pair, his mouth jumped. "You!"

Rin swallowed and held his hand tight. "Father! This is…."

"You're that IPF officer!" He screamed, lifting up his stick to the man. "You can change your clothes and tie your hair back but you can't fool me!"

"I was not trying to fool you, sir. I was only trying to fit in." Sesshomaru said quickly, still holding tight to Rin.

"Please, father, you promised you wouldn't be mad."

"Rin, you do remember who he is!"

Rin shook her head and let go of him to hold her father's arm. "Father, Sesshomaru didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident." She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "Please. Won't you at least try to understand? You promised!"

The older man looked at Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well, come on inside, both of you."

Rin took a thankful breath as she and her partner entered the house and were greeted by her mother and a feast. Lizabet smiled, even at the Inu. "Welcome to our home." She said with a gentle nod.

Sesshomaru nodded back. "Thank you."

"Come, sit, I've been waiting to learn about you and the dinner is getting cold."

With her father at the head of the table, his wife beside him and Rin on the same side, Sesshomaru across from her, feeling as if the whole dinner is a trial, judging him.

But, as the drinks and food continued and Sesshomaru told his tale, Lizabeth and Darick grew warmer towards him and when they left the table and went to sit by the fire, Rin was allowed to cuddle up into his arms, listening and telling her own stories.

Afternoon turned to evening and evening turned to night yet the group continued to talk before the gentle snoring from Rin proved she had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's lap.

Her mother smiled across from them. "She looks so peaceful." Her eyes moved to the man gently stroking the sleeping woman's cheek. "Now that she can't hear us; what are your plans Sesshomaru?"

"I can see where she got her bluntness from." He mumbled, stopping in his movements and sighing. "My plans are to remain with her. If this is where she wants to be, then this is where I will stay."

Darick rubbed his stubbly chin as he thought. "What about the IPF?"

"I already spoke with the commander. If I want to leave then I can with no problems."

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything to be with her." He sighed, stroking Rin's hair back.

The two looked at each other before the man leant forward. "You really are serious, aren't you?"

The Inu nodded, eyes on Rin. "Yes."

"Then you need a better plan."

Blinking away from her, Sesshomaru looked at the older gentleman. "I don't understand."

Rin's father pointed a stubby finger towards him. "If you are serious about my daughter, if you are going to look after her and take care of her, then you need a better plan than just 'being at her side'."

The younger man blinked, holding himself right and trying to think. "I have some finances from my work."

"And when they run out?"

He stopped and swallowed. "I… I guess I find more work."

Lizabeth was grinning at her husband then sighed. "Dear, stop teasing the poor man."

The man gave a small turn of his lip. "Very well. Sesshomaru, I have a proposal for you. I will allow you to continue courting my daughter, since you are both clearly serious about each other. But in return, you will work for me, learn my trade and my business until the time comes when you can take it over."

"That is a very generous offer. But I can't accept."

"Why not?"

He paused for a moment then lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I just can't accept."

The three went silent until Lizabeth sighed. "Well, whatever the reason, it's getting late." She stood up and yawned, looking at her daughter. "We better wake her up."

"I'll carry her." The Inu stated as he moved and lifted up to the woman into his arms.

Both parents were a little amazed by his strength but then he just carried their child up to her bed and lay her on the bed, tucking her in.

Leaning on her husband, the woman smiled at the tender display. "Sesshomaru, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

Darick nodded. "Might stop you two sneaking off in the morning."

"Darick!" His wife giggled while Sesshomaru just looked away.

The older adults smiled before nodding. "We'll let you get some sleep then."

~#~

"Good morning Liz."

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru grinned, reaching around the older woman to the plate of berries she was carrying, pinching one before she had the chance to stop him. "And good morning you." He said, holding Rin by the waist.

Rin smiled as she held him back. "Good morning."

"Ah, get off you two, it's too early for your sap."

The pair laughed as they went to breakfast, sitting and beginning to eat with the older pair. Darick sat in silence for half his meal then looked at the young man across from him. "Well Sesshomaru, you think you can do it today?"

"I know I can. I won't let your little… _system_ get the best of me."

The older man tweaked his head to the side. "Want to bet on it?"

"Father, stop it."

"Alright. And what have you got planned for today Rin?"

Rin looked back to her meal and shrugged. "I have my doctor's appointment this afternoon."

Sesshomaru looked closer. "You did remember to tell them to send a blood sample to the IPF right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, I remembered. Honestly, I'm not a child!"

The three chuckled while Rin just looked upset but breakfast continued in silence until the older man was finished and he sighed, standing up. "Right, time to go. Sesshomaru, you ready?"

"One second." The Inu said before gulping down the last of his drink.

Rin and her mother stood as well and kissed the appropriate man on the lips then the other on the cheek, bidding them a good day at work.

Alone, the women talked as they cleaned up but then it was time for them to leave for town and for the doctors. While her mother went shopping, Rin waited her turn in the waiting room until the doctor called for her.

Entering the room, the doctor stood up from his chair and smiled. "Ah, Rin."

She smiled to the doctor and shook his hand. "Good afternoon doctor."

"Here for your check up?"

"My husband is so protective; I still don't understand why he insists on this."

"He just worries. Now, how have you been feeling this last week?"

~#~

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

The man blinked, looking up from his business to see a young woman in a dark green dress running towards him. He frowned before running himself to her, grabbing her as her knees gave way and she fell forward. "Rin, what are you doing all the way out here? You should be back home; you know you're not well at the moment."

"I had… to see you." She panted, leaning on him. "I… I was at the… doctors and they… they…." Quickly she began to cough and shiver from the pain.

Holding her on her feet, Sesshomaru kept a good grip on her shoulders. "Rin, calm down and tell me what's going on."

Taking slow steady breaths, Rin smiled up at him, holding tight to his arm and sleeve. "I… I went to the doctors today… for my check-up… and… and he said he had news for me."

"Is it the Notriz? Has it changed?"

Rin shook her head, still smiling. "Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."

His face fell remarkably still, flat and emotionless then he huffed and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, they did the blood tests and anything." She stroked some hair back off her face. "I'm about three weeks along."

Still taking in the news, the Inu felt himself smile and stepped away, holding her shoulders. "But I thought it wasn't possible, that you weren't able to…" He stopped, and smiled. "Of course… the anti-riz. It's got to be bringing your body back to normal." He rubbed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "But I am, happy. I am so happy Rin."

"The doctor said we need to be careful. That my body isn't as strong as it could be but I should be alright."

He sighed and shook his head. "Then you shouldn't be running around like this."

"Sesshomaru!" Called another voice and they looked to see the elderly form of Darick limping over. "Sesshomaru I thought you were going to continue…" He stopped, seeing his daughter in his arms. "Rin? What are you doing out here?"

She smiled to him. "I… I had to see Sesshomaru. I… I have news for him."

"Is it bad?"

"No! No it's really, really good!" She giggled again. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Darick took a moment then laughed. "HAHA! Well, I guess the drinks are on me."

~#~

Sesshomaru smiled as he reached over Rin's shoulder, running his fingers slowly over her skin, looking at his wife and the round bump she was holding. She was fast asleep, her hand under her head as she took slow warm breaths, her fingers clenching sometimes.

Then she hummed and her eyes opened. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin."

She rolled onto her back and stretched herself out before reaching for her impressive stomach and smiling. "What time is it?"

"Late afternoon, you almost slept the day away."

Her smile fell a little. "Oh… I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed, stroking her cheek. "You're not as strong as you once were. The doctor did say you can expect to be tired this far into the pregnacy." His thumb slowly ran over her lips and she sighed to herself. Sesshomaru just leant over and kissed her gently. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Want me to go get you something?"

"Give me a minute, I'll get up."

"You don't have to…."

"I should. If its afternoon, I should get up." Carful of the bump, she did sit up, grunting at the pain. "Ahh, if I knew being pregnant… was going to be so painful…." She trailed off, not really believing what she was saying.

Sesshomaru smiled then stood up behind her, leaning over to kiss her neck. "I'll see you downstairs." He sighed a little then walked out of their room and downstairs to Lizabeth who was busy knitting at the table.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru. How's Rin?"

"She just woke up."

Lizabeth blinked and frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know that tone, young man. Something is on your mind."

The Inu lowered his head before sighing, walking to the table and sitting down. "Rin is not as strong as she was. I… I'm beginning to worry that she may not be able to cope with this."

His mother in law lowered the knitting to the side then sighed. "Sesshomaru, I think it's time you told us the truth. Why did you turn down Darrick's offer? To take over his business?"

The silver haired man took a deep slow breath, looking down at his hands. "Because… I don't know how long she has. And I could never say here… without her."

"How do you know she wouldn't…."

"Rin has always told me that she believed the notriz… would… kill her."

"But you said it stopped? The Anti-riz…."

"Has slowed down." He corrected, his golden eyes looking at the woman. "I had the tecs look closer. It's stopped dramatically reducing but it's still going down."

"How come Rin…."

"She doesn't know. I haven't told her. I don't want her to worry about it. She's relatively stable at the moment and the last thing she needs is stress."

Lizabeth sighed gently and opened her mouth to speak when they heard the front door close and turned to see Rin slowly walking down the stairs. "So, what's for lunch?"

The pair smiled then Sesshomaru stood. "Why don't we go into town for something? A nice slow walk."

Rin grinned then nodded, taking his arm and walking out of the house with him, walking slowly towards the main shops of the local town. But as they arrived, she began rubbing her stomach and cringing in pain. "Oh Sesshomaru, I… I need to stop."

"Alright." He said, easing her towards a low bench, easing her down then kneeling before her.

Rin leant back, panting and letting out deep breaths for a few minutes while her partner held her hand. Slowly the pants became slower and she appeared to calm.

"Are you going to be alright now?" Her husband asked, still holding her hand.

"Yes." She managed, squeezing his hand back. "But I'm really thirsty… and hungry."

Smiling back, Sesshomaru stood and kissed her hand. "If you are sure you'll be alright, I'll go get something."

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. Go get us something to eat. Baby and I are hungry!"

"Alright." Kissing her hand again, the tall silver haired man let go and walked away.

With him gone, Rin just started rubbing her belly again. She still couldn't believe she was with child but each day she watched it grow. Yes she was always tired and felt ill a lot but her family were looking after her.

"Pardon me."

She blinked up from her musing suddenly and looked at the man before her. He had deep dark blue eyes that looked at her from behind some large black framed glasses while he wore clothes from another planet, modern and tight fitting and looked like a stark white lab coat.

He gave a strange smile to her. "Hello Rin."

* * *

**A/N: Little experiment. I'm going to publish this chapter for RED at the same time as chapter for Scrap and see which gets the most reviews in one hour...**

**So, getting closer to the end now! Which is both good and bad but I hope you all stay with it to the end and forgive me on how long this has been taking.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Takara Eliza Danta

Chapter 34: Takara Eliza Danta

Looking over the stranger, Rin blinked confused. "Can I help you sir?"

The man smiled a little more. "Do you know who I am?"

"No sir. I've never seen you before."

"Well…" He moved to sit at her side. "My name is Doctor Dimiti Sitron." He paused, as if expecting a response. "And I can't help but notice; you appear to be with child."

Rin nodded, rubbing the large bump before her. "I'm almost due too. My husband and I always thought it was impossible but… here we are."

"Fascinating." The old man said genuinely, leaning closer. "And… you are well yourself?"

"I've been a little sick." She confessed. "And I'm always tired. Sesshomaru says it's to do with something in my blood, a chemical called Notriz but there is this other stuff, Anti-riz, which is fighting it."

"Is that what they think?"

Rin blinked, looking closer at the man. "What do you mean?"

"The anti-riz? It's fighting the Notriz?"

"I was told so. Why, do you know about it?"

Dimitri grinned. "I developed it. And you, Rin Eliza Danta were the test subject for it."

Rin gasped, forcing herself up from the bench. "You! You were the one who did this to me?"

Dimitri remained seated. "Any other time, you would have killed me on the spot. But when I didn't hear of your passing from the IPF… I got interested and tracked you down." He stood and grinned. "I guess it is true. You don't have any memories."

"What do you want with me?"

"To finish what we started."

The woman backed off a little. "Look, I don't know you. I don't remember you! Please, just let me go. I'm going to have a child. Can't you just…"

"I have spent over 15 years running in fear of you." He said, stepping over before grabbing her by the front of her dress, pulling her to him. "And now… you don't even remember me!" He stared into her eyes, anger filling them. "You still fear me but you don't know why!"

Rin struggled suddenly, trying to push him away but his grip was too strong and she was still weak. "Please! Please let go of me!"

"Once I've done what I should have done all those years ago!"

The pregnant woman suddenly let out a loud painful yelp, staggering away from him, clutching her arm. Dimitri grinned as he lowered his hand while Rin fell to the floor. "What… what have you done?"

"A second dose." He said, throwing the item her was holding to the floor near her feet. "To finish the job."

Pain rushing though her body, Rin gradually dropped her head to the floor, unable to fight the pain while Dimitri stood over her, watching the show. "HEY!" He looked up suddenly to see a silver haired local dropping some items to the floor and begin running towards them.

Before he got too close, the doctor turned and ran but Sesshomaru didn't bother to pursue, he just skidded to a stop before the woman on the ground, kneeling and lifting her carefully. "Rin! Rin! Rin wake up!"

Rin's eyes flickered a little, opening before him. "Sess…"

"Rin, who did this to you?"

Eyes drifting, she let out a breath. "D…Di…De…."

"Dimitri? He found you?"

Her head dropped to the side, her breathing slow and cold while husband just began to yell for help.

~#~

"Sesshomaru!"

The Inu looked up suddenly from his worries and pondering to see two older adults running towards him. He soon grabbed the woman and hugged her, for his own sake as much as her. "Liz, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Rin's mother asked as she stepped back, still hold his arms. "Three IPF officers just turned up and… we were just told to follow them. They wouldn't tell us anything."

Sesshomaru lowered his head a little as he nodded. "I'm sorry but I had to get you to somewhere safe." He took a deep breath and looked up. "Dimitri has found Rin."

Lizabeth covered her mouth in shock. "What happened?"

"He gave her another dose of Anti-riz. I've already arranged for the Defiant to come and transport all of us back to the Alpha base."

"All of us?" Darrick questioned as he comforted his wife.

The young man nodded. "Dimitri is a mad man, Darrick. I can't guarantee he won't come after you and Liz as well so the safest place right now for all of us is the Alpha base."

"But… will Rin be alright?"

He didn't answer.

~#~

Not even sure that the Alpha base was completely secure, Sesshomaru had Darrick and Lizabeth assigned accommodation in the military part of the base, near to the medical and Rin.

Ever since the attack, Rin had been trapped in a pain induced coma and the medics had been so concerned about Rin's condition and the health of her child that they had induced the pregnancy early.

Now Sesshomaru was father to a small yet beautiful little girl who spent most of her time sleeping while the Inu was often seen in Rin's private medical room with his daughter in his arms, sat in a large chair rocking back and forth, waiting for any sign of recovery.

A week after her birth, with Rin's daughter growing stronger by the day, Sesshomaru sat holding her, looking at Rin's sleeping form as she grew weaker.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

The Inu blinked as he looked at the door. "Atom."

The blonde nodded back, leaning on the wall. "I just came back from talking to Liz and Darrick. They are a little more… relaxed since I last spoke to them. I guess I should thank you for that."

Nodding, Sesshomaru continued to look at the sleeping babe in his arms.

Atom thought for a moment then sighed. "Sesshomaru, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I… I have an idea. You see, while you were gone… I have been working on something."

"What?"

"I've been trying to synthesise Notriz. I had a theory that if we could introduce more, then the Anti-riz would attack that instead of Rin's cells."

Listening, Sesshomaru sat forward a little. "Do you think it would work?"

"I'm not sure. It might not work at all. It's a very complicated chemical."

"Do you think we have a chance?"

Stepping over to RED's side, Atom stroked her cheek with a sigh. "I don't know. But the way she is at the moment… her condition will only worsen. She might not wake up at this rate. But I can't guarantee my synthetic stuff would even work. It might even make her worse due to the fact I've had no way of testing it."

"But it might help?"

Atom shrugged. "In theory."

Looking down at the baby, Sesshomaru nodded. "If there is even the slightest chance of her waking up… even if it's only enough for her to hold our child… then you have to do it."

Atom didn't want to mention that the new chemical may hurt Rin, he also wanted his old student just to wake up. Instead he began organising his synthesised Notriz to be delivered from the lab to the room in the form over several identical test tubes with a dark red, almost blood like liquid. Sesshomaru had no choice but to stand at her side and watch as the liquid was injected into Rin's shoulder and she began tossing and turning from the pain before she began screaming then bolted up right, panting.

"Dimitri!" She yelled as she did, taking long deep breaths as the others stepped to support her. The contact clearly shook her out of shock. "Atom?" She said then looked the other way. "Rookie?"

Sesshomaru swallowed a little as he held her shoulder. "Rin, you… you recognise me?"

"Of course numbty!" She laughed weakly. "Why wouldn't I recognise my mate?"

"But you called me Rookie."

Rin nodded, leaning on his arm. "Yeah."

"But you haven't in over a year. Do… do you remember now?"

"Of course."

Holding her close, Sesshomaru looked at her forehead, unable to see her eyes. "Do you remember the last year?"

There was no reply for a while but then Rin blinked and looked down, shaking her head. "Little bits. But… I remember you being there. You were always being there for me."

"As if I would abandon you?"

The two just cuddled up to each other for a moment before Atom gave a small cough, breaking them apart. "Um… sorry to interrupt." He said to them. "But we need to talk Rin."

"Atom…" She said then cringed, holding her arm. "Ahh! Wha… what have you done?"

"We… gave you some synthesised Notriz, hoping it would cancel out the Anti-riz." Atom stated, keeping a distance from her. "I hoped it would give you a chance."

Rin clutched her arm for a little longer then took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right… I do feel better."

"The problem is… it might wear off. But then we can just keep the Notriz levels equal to the Anti-riz."

The IPF officer looked up at him. "So I'll have to have that synthetic stuff injected into me for the rest of my life?"

"At least you would have a life." Sesshomaru put in before Atom could comment. "At least you could live, and be a mother."

Looking at him, Rin's confusion was clear. "Mother? Sesshomaru, we went through this before. I can't have kids."

A little smile crept onto his lips. "Tell her that." He nodded behind him to a crib. Even with Rin's screaming and tossing, the baby inside had remained silent, fast asleep. Rin slowly stood and walked over to it, looking down at the child inside, wrapped in a white bundle with only her face visible.

The young woman slowly felt her mouth open in amazement while her finger reached towards the child. "She… she's ours?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Rin reached out and took hold of the child, arms carefully wrapped to hold her to her heart. As soon as she did, the baby moved and opened her eyes, looking up at her with big round illuminating dark red eyes. For a moment Rin and the child just stared at each other then the baby smiled and began giggling.

Sesshomaru, who'd been stood behind them, blinked. "Wow, that's the first time I've heard her laugh. She's been silent all week."

"I think she is just happy to be with her mother." Atom said as he walked over. "The docs have checked her blood. She has Notriz in her but her body is naturally use to it."

"So she'll be… normal?"

"As normal as you and Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled. "So, not in the least?"

"Not the slightest."

Sesshomaru shot Atom a glare before touching the baby's cheek. "You know, she still doesn't have a name."

"Takara." Rin came back with instantly. "Her name's Takara."

"Why Takara?"

Atom was giving a small approving nod. "It means 'treasure'. I think a suitable name."

"Treasure?" Sesshomaru said, looking over at the smiling child. "She certainly is that."

As she cooed over the child, Rin's smile vanished before she suddenly clutched her child closer. "Ah…Ahhh, Sess… take… take her!" She managed, holding on as tight as she could to the baby, not wanting to drop her.

Quickly, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of his child just before Rin fell to her knees, her whole body tense with pain. Atom soon rounded the bed and knelt at her side, carefully lifting her up to the bed and began running checks. "Dam, I was afraid of this."

"What is it?"

"The synthetic Notriz has already burnt out. It's attacking her blood again."

"That was less than ten minutes!" Sesshomaru yelled, watching as Atom injected her again and Rin seemed to relax. "Ten minutes and she's back to the start?"

"I told you it was risky."

Anger flowed Sesshomaru as he looked over at the other male. "Then you better get back to the lab and sort this out Taulan!"

Atom looked up with a cold gaze. "Sesshomaru, I know your angry but don't snap at me. I'm trying to help."

It took a moment but then Sesshomaru did relax. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand how you feel."

Just then there was a moan from Rin who then sat back up, rubbing her head. "Uhh… what happened?"

"The synthetic Notriz burnt out must quicker than I expected." Atom confessed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no you're trying. That's all I can ask." She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "But this isn't a cure Atom, its only delaying the inevitable." Rin was already holding her side to help easing the pain. "This is still… going to kill me."

Sesshomaru quickly stepped forward from putting Takara in her crib. "Rin, you are not going to die! We are going to find a cure!"

"Perhaps I could have before, but not now. There's too much inside me." She cringed again. "I can almost feel it, fighting inside me. I'm dying Sesshomaru."

"What about Takara! Are you just going to let her grow up without knowing her mother?"

"It's not like I want to Sesshomaru but I don't have much of a choice."

"You can keep fighting."

"And I will. But we all have to be ready to accept that I might not make it."

Atom frowned as her gaze fell on him. "What do you mean?"

Rin fell silent, contemplating her next few words. "Atom, will you go to our apartment and look under my scrap wall? There is a small panel on the right hand side at the base. Open it and bring the box back to me."

"What's inside it RED?"

"I'll show you when you bring it to me. And don't even think about sneaking a look."

Atom grinned then nodded and left. Meanwhile, RED moved the back of her bed to a locked upright position. "Sesshomaru, I'm guessing you locked down Tarke when you found out what happened?"

"Of course."

"How long did it take? Twenty minutes?"

"I had the whole planet locked down in less than five. I might not have been active but I kept my finger on those in charge."

Rin winked at him. "Atta boy. So…" She reached to the bedside table and grabbed a tablet. "Now… the planet was locked down in less than ten minutes… and I was attacked here… so…" She tapped at the map for a moment then nodded. "There was no way he could have reached any standard port in that time frame… which means his exit must have been tagged as an 'unconventional departure'… now in that time frame… there was seven unconventional exits from Tarke."

Understanding what she was trying to do, Sesshomaru sat at Rin's bedside and nodded. "So what do you recommend? That we track all seven?"

"We can narrow the search a little. He could only travel about… this far in that time frame. And there is only one departure in that range. How long have I been unconscious?"

"About a week."

"Then the trail will be cold… and he's probably still in…." She stopped suddenly and let out a smile. "Sesshomaru, I know what to do!"

"What?"

She grinned. "We tell everyone I'm dead."

"What!"

"Dimirti said he was curious about not hearing of my death, and that was why he started looking for me. So we send out one of the IPF's open, fallen officer message. He'll think I've perished and then we will have him." She chuckled a little. "I would even bet, he would come to the funeral."

"Here? On the Alpha base?" Sesshomaru questioned. "That's a long shot Rin."

"I know. But if it works…."

Thinking for a moment, the Inu nodded. "I can understand that but… there is something I'm wondering about."

"What?"

"Dimirti was waiting to hear of your death." His eyes narrowed. "How? Only the IPF would be open to that kind of information."

The implication dawned on RED suddenly. "You think Dmitri has a spy in the IPF?"

"It's only a theory." He held her shoulder tight, his eyes cold and serious. Then he gave a small smile. "I love you Rin, you know that right?"

"I love you too Rookie."

~#~

"This is Commander Samuel Tilatia. I regret to report the passing of Rin Eliza Danta, also known as RED. She died from extensive internal injuries, poisoning and trauma inflicted by one Doctor Dimiti Sitron. She will be sadly missed by all who had the pleasure to know her."

Sesshomaru smiled as Samuel lowered his head and stopped the communication. "Well done. That should do it."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"RED's certain it will."

"And you think Dimirti has a source inside the IPF?"

"That's why she's confined herself to her old room. No one will go near her or detect she's there. Only you, me, Atom and her parents know she is really still alive."

The commander nodded, understanding the plan. "Well, the 'funeral' is arranged for three days' time, full military colours. I hope you can pull 'mourning husband' for that long."

"I think I've been managing. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go see to my daughter."

"Father and husband, not a good combination in an IPF field officer; Sesshomaru Danta."

Sesshomaru just gave a small grin before walking out of the room. Those in the hall, normally so stiff and serious about their work, did turn to look at him, as if unsure how to react.

The Inu just locked his face as stern as he could and walked away. Taking the longest route he could, he went straight for his wife's room and slipped inside without a word or even to knock.

Rin was sat on the side of her bed, injecting herself with a darker, nearly black, version of Atom's synthetic Notriz. This new formula could last about five hours at a time but Rin's tutor was working on making it last even longer. The plan was that if they could make it last a day, then Rin would be able to live in that condition.

She grunted as the concoction pushed into her blood but then she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I heard the broadcast, very by the book."

"Well, it had to be. Your funeral is in three days. Full colours too."

"Great, that means dignitaries can come and Dimitri will probably take advantage of that." She smiled but then let it fall. "How's Takara?"

"Missing you but your mother is taking good care of her."

Rin sighed and leant on his side. "I find out I've become a mother just before I have to pretend that I've died and can't even spend time with her."

"I can't stay too long myself. It will become suspicious if I'm seen."

"I know. I can last on my own. Atom said he will try and see me when he can anyway. But give my love to the sprout."

"She's your daughter, you shouldn't call her 'sprout'. It's very uncaring."

Rin chuckled as they stood and he went to the door. "Well, give her my love. And to my parents."

"I will." Kissing her lips quickly, Sesshomaru pulled away and left her behind while Rin just went back to planning her revenge.

~#~

"He didn't come." Rin mumbled as she entered the large open room where her family and friends were. There was a moment of silence before a chair was nearly shattered on the floor where RED had kicked it. "DAM IT!" She cursed, hands clenched in fists. "I was so sure he would come!"

"It was a long shot RED." The commander reminded her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down a little. "We will find him and he will be arrested."

"Samuel, you know I won't arrest him."

"I know. But on paper, I have to say 'arrest' even if I think your plan is better."

"Rin…." Came a gentler voice of reason as Lizabeth walked over, holding a bundle in her arms. "Rin, this might not be the best idea. I mean, you are a mommy now, you should put your child's life first."

"With all respect, mother, I have regained all of my memories, of my time with you and of my time in his control." She nodded and lifted her head. "I won't be able to live my life while he is alive. I'm sorry, but Takara does not change that."

The hurt was almost physical in Lizabeth's face but she soon controlled it and nodded. Being on the base, she had learnt how much her daughter did and how hard her life had been, developing a new respect for the warrior. In a way, she could see why RED said what she did.

Dimitri was the reason she lived but Takara was a reason to continue living.

"So…." Came Atom's calmer voice. "What now?"

Rin took a deep breath then looked at her old tutor. "We hunt him down."

"How?"

"We make the spy tell us where he is."

Everyone tensed a little. Sesshomaru stepped over and shook his head. "Rin, do you know… who the spy is?"

"Yes. I've been thinking it over for the last few days while in my room. And I know exactly who the spy is." She moved her eyes between the five people in the room.

Her father and mother.

Her commander.

Her tutor.

Her husband.

Any of them could be the spy.

Taking a deep breath, RED raised her hand, pointing at one of them. "It's you."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DURRRRRRR!**

**Have a guess yourself at who the spy is! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	35. Something's Wrong

Ok, I'm guessing there is something wrong with chapter 34 as I've had one review for the whole chapter! So either its a really bad chapter and no one wants to review or there is something the matter.

I am trying fix the problem but I don't yet know what the problem is.

If you are reading this, can you please tell me what you are seeing on chapter 34 and if you know what's wrong, can you tell me so I can fix it?

Ok, hopefully I will have RED back up and running in no time.


	36. Chapter 35: Betrayal

Chapter 35: Betrayal

"What!" Said the accused, stepping back a little. "You can't be serious."

"You have always been there. You have always had access to information on my condition. And then, to top it all off…" She frowned a little more to him. "You then tried to duplicate the very product that has been hurting me for years."

"I would never betray you RED!" Atom yelled as he stepped back. "I have been with you for YEARS!"

"And it took me years to understand." She stepped towards him but then quickly brought her leg up and aimed to kick her tutor into a wall. But Atom blocked it and held her still.

Rin still frowned at him. "The training I got with Dimiti… it's identical to the training you gave me. And I checked the records, you requested for your team to do that border patrol at Zumbe space port that day. You knew that was where the shuttle would end. You were there to find me."

Atom shook his head, looking back to her. "It was pure chance Rin…."

"No it wasn't. You were sent there to look for me. You have always known everything about me! You always knew exactly the right thing to do." She closed her hand into a fist and stepped closer. "Just tell me the truth Atom."

Trapped in the room with his student and the others, Atom could only stand and try to think. "R… RED I…"

"Atom, just tell us the truth." The commander said as he folded his arms. "Are you a traitor to the IFP?"

"No." He said at last. "I… I wasn't a traitor. Not… at first."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was not sent to Zumbe, I really was there by chance. But when I found you and when I found the lab, and we saw what you had gone through… I realised you needed help. No one knew what was going on, what we could do to help you RED!" He dropped his head to the floor. "So… I followed a trail from the lab and found Dimiti and I made a deal with him. For information on the Notriz… I would keep him informed of your condition. It made my blood boil to even speak to that man but I had no choice! I promised to look after you but I had no idea how!" His eyes stared at Rin before him, wide and filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Rin. I only ever wanted to look after you. You're like a daughter to me but I had no choice."

The human stared at him then slowly stepped up and reached over, touching his neck softly. Atom slowly closed his eyes and leant into her hand until his lips touched her skin as Rin stared at him. She might not be a Taulan but Atom's Seon with her was real and she used it well. After a moment she stepped back and nodded. "He's telling the truth. So… you told him where to find me? You told him I was on Tarke?"

"I'm sorry Rin. I had to. That was the price of the final part of his formula. I didn't know he was going to try and…."

"What you thought he was going to just… going to let her go?" Sesshomaru growled, stepping forward and grabbing Atom by the throat, slamming him against the wall but the Inu's grip was soon broken by his wife, kicking him in the gut.

"Hands off Rookie!" She yelled, holding Atom up. "Atom, if what you're telling us is true, then you there is still a chance. How did you contact Dimiti?"

The Taulon nodded. "When I had information, I would send a message to a contact box on Kaon. I'd go back a few hours later and my answers would be waiting for me."

"Then this is what we do." RED said, turning to look at them. "You send a message to Dimiti, tell him I'm still alive and looking for him. When he comes to pick up the message, we go in and we deal with him. Agreed?"

Atom nodded even when Lizabeth and Darrick just stood unsure towards the back. But the IPF officers were soon ready and soon Atom left by public transport for Kaon while Rin, Sesshomaru and Samuel followed in the Defiant.

Kaon was the image of a modern planet, flying vehicles, every building touching the atmosphere and anything could be done on this planet. Finding the messenger box, Sesshomaru watched from a nearby roof and Samuel watching from the Defiant above while RED stood on the ground with Atom, looking at the box across the street.

Her tutor took a small breath and lifted himself a little. "Stay here RED, he might be watching."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just stay here." He gave her a quick smile. "I'll be right back." He didn't wait for her to say anything else, just stepped out and began slowly making his way across the busy street.

With him gone from her side, RED lifted her com link to her mouth. "Samuel… is everything ready?"

"I have every sensor available on every angle of that box. Anyone goes near it, I'll know."

Sesshomaru cut into the conversation suddenly. "Rin, is it me or is Atom taking his time?"

Rin looked back at her tutor as he stood by the box, looking at it with the paper in his hand. It was strange. She frowned to herself and began thinking. "Samuel, can you see if there is anything inside the box?"

There was a moment but then the commander's voice came back, the urgency clear. "RED there's a bomb in that messenger box! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The woman hardly had time to allow it to register before Atom finally opened the lid and a concussive wave of energy blasted over the busy street. The first part was powerful and devastating, throwing people into the air and into buildings, metal cracking under the strain and anything small and loose was almost disintegrated by the attack but after the first wave, a second wave of blasted sound, the sound of the actually bomb with the sound of people screaming, cracking and smashing of anything caught in the power of the blast.

Rin had been far enough away that the box that it didn't reach her directly yet she was still knocked off her feet and took a moment in the dust and smoke to regain her senses when it was over.

The whole thing was over in just a few seconds, the blast, the damage, the attack, all over. A level of shock hit Rin as she walked towards the epicentre of the damage, where the messenger box and her tutor had just been. She ignored the sounds of the wounded and the screams of terror, she just stood there, looking at the deep crater that dug into Kaon's base.

"Rin!"

The contact snapped her out of the trance and Rin found herself faced by her partner and mate as he held her shoulder, looking over her for injuries. He was also covered in a fine coating of dust from the blast but like herself he was unharmed. Rin shook her head a little. "He knew it was a trap."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just looked over her head at the damage. Then he gripped her closer and nodded.

Following his gaze, Rin turned to see what he had seen.

Him.

Dimiti.

Stood over by a wall, inspecting the damage but he didn't appear to have seen them. He soon did and his face was pure terror.

In a matter of seconds RED and Sesshomaru were chasing after him, pushing past anyone in their way, not losing sight of him for ever a second. With people either trying to run away from the blast or towards it to help, the crowd appeared to just grow thicker and their target was getting away.

They had to find a new way.

Looking up, Rin saw the many ledges that made up the sides of Kaon's city and gave Sesshomaru a knowing smile. Together they climbed their way up and, without the people in their way, made good progress in following the old human.

Dimiti never thought to look up towards the cityscape to see where they were and so soon believed he had lost them and began heading for his escape. The Expert was waiting in a near-by dock and when he arrived, it was already preparing for take-off. Scrambling aboard, the doctor panted. "GO!" He yelled to his captain. "FOR HEAVENS SAKE GO!"

The door closed and the Expert took off into the sky, blasting its way through Kaon's automatic defences and into open space and from there, into warp.

As Dimiti got his breath back, he swallowed and stood, heading for the cockpit of his craft. "Are we being followed?"

"No sir."

"Good. The last thing I need is the Defiant on our tail. Radio Dreata and tell him to have transport ready to get me back to my lab." He let out another deep breath, still trying to calm himself down. "Dam that Taulan. He was meant to show RED where the box was and let her post the message. Instead, he goes and blows himself up!"

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

Dimiti paused as he looked back at his co-pilot. "What did you say?"

"Atom was a good man. He just made the wrong choice."

Panic suddenly filled the doctor's heart as he saw the dust over the person's clothes and the clear defined femalely of him. He took a step back and reached for a weapon at his side but his hand found nothing. What he did find was that his weapon was being held by his pilot and aimed at him.

Quickly the pair removed their helmets and revealed themselves to be the very two officers he had been running from.

"But… how!"

RED gave a cold grin as she lifted her own weapon to join Sesshomaru's. "Using the same craft twice Dimiti? You should know better than that."

The doctor backed up again, leaving the cockpit for the main part of the ship. "No… no you… you can't…."

"Doctor Dimiti Sitron, you are charged with over three hundred different offenses. Including murder, abduction, illegal chemical experimentation and generally making my life a misery." RED said calmly, stepping back with him, not once allowing him to move without her following. "Under direct orders of the IPF, we are to bring you into custody for trial and punishment. However… you know I won't let you live. You have known this from the very moment I escaped. You used my teacher, you harmed my child and you have taken EVERYTHING from me!"

Dimiti lifted his head up as he was held at gunpoint by them both. "Then do it RED. Kill me. Take your revenge. But as long you live, you will know that what you are… what _your child_ is… is because of me. I MADE YOU!"

"No." RED corrected, stepping closer. "I am what I am because of Atom, and Sesshomaru… and everyone I have ever met or had the honour of fighting beside. You gave me strength. They gave me a reason. Now… kneel!"

Glancing at the other man in the room, Dimiti slowly lowered himself to the ships floor, eyes locked on the woman before him as she stepped closer and pressed the nuzzle of her blaster to his forehead.

RED stared back into his eyes but blinked slowly. "All those people you have killed… all the lives you ruined… you disserve worse than this." She took a step back, weapon still train on him. "Sesshomaru, cuff him."

The Inu was a little amazed by her compassion but moved to do as she asked, dropping his weapon to his side as he walked over to Dimiti and pulled his arms behind his back.

Just as he went to place the cuffs on the man, he jolted to his feet and charged over towards RED who had been looking away. He pulled something from his pocket and RED gasped just as the knife came towards her.

At the nick of time she knelt down and avoided his attack, while swinging her leg under him and knocking him down.

She didn't hesitate in blasting him this time, right in the chest.

Dimiti lay where he was for a moment, hand helplessly covering the wound as he looked up at RED who was staring back. She gave a small smile. "Increased alertness. My first trait."

Gasping, as if trying to speak, stared at her but then fell back where he was and fell still.

Rin looked at the body then at her partner. "You hurt?"

"He caught me off guard. I'm fine."

With a smile, she stepped to his side and held his neck to pull herself over for a small kiss. The Inu looked down sadly at her then nodded, pulling her close to his heart. "You were going to spare him."

"I'm not the only one who dissevered revenge for what he did. I just deserved it the most." She looked behind her at the body. "But he was right about one thing. He is the reason for what I am."

A hand closed around her cheek and pulled her back to him, forcing her to look up at him. "You made yourself who you are. Now… lets go home. Takara needs to see her mother."

Rin gave a smile and hugged him once more before heading for the cockpit and programming the Expert to head for the Alpha base.

Chapter 36: The Closing of Times


End file.
